Boarding School: Summer Edition
by Toyoko
Summary: Sam is home from school for the long expected summer of total boredom and loneliness.However,her expectations are kicked to the curb when she runs into Val,long time friend Tuck,shy boy Danny and a strange ghost that reminds her of someone...
1. Chapter 1

**Boarding School: Summer Edition**

**So, I rewrote Boarding School and gave it a new name…well, kinda. I really hated the first one and I wasn't proud of it, so this is the result. For this story, let's say that Sam gets eight weeks and a few days of summer, starting in July. It may not be completely accurate but at least I have a time planned out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Star Wars, no disrespect to Yoda loving fans out there…you'll see why if you read it.**

**Chapter 1: Friday July 3, 2009**

Sam stared back at the hulking building, a place that she had called school and nicknamed home for the past 4 years. She sighed and pulled her eyes from the building and to the ground. Now, it was summer and she would once again leave it, and with it, most of her friends.

"Hey Sammie!" Paulina shouted as she rushed past the Goth girl.

"Take your time, Pauli! You might hurt somebody!" Sam called after her friend. Paulina a.k.a. Pauli glanced back at Sam and gave her a big smile before continuing to run. Sam smiled to herself. At least she wouldn't be completely friendless during the summer. Paulina lived close by to Sam, not in Amity, but a neighbouring town that was barely an hour's drive away.

Sam had lived in Amity for the whole of her life…well, for the whole part of her life she could remember. She had mysteriously lost her memory at the age of six. She didn't know her name, where she lived or what she was doing in a basement with a stranger with green eyes and snowy hair that day. That was her first ever memory. She had screamed and ran at the same time, the stranger staring at her with an even stranger look in his eyes.

Sam looked up at the sky, stopping herself from reliving the terrifying moment again. She redirected her thoughts to any other friend she had that lived close to her. Star would be stopping by too. Maybe she could have a little sleepover at her house one night with both of them. And that was her list.

'I need new friends,' Sam thought.

'About time you decided that!' Lily shouted back. Sam rolled her eyes, jammed her hands into the pockets of her sweater and continued walking toward the limousine that awaited her. Lily was her alter ego and sometimes she could get annoying.

'And maybe you could meet some guys, Sam. Is that too much to give to your favourite person in your head?' Lily asked, innocently.

"Hey Stephen," Sam called to her chauffeur, ignoring her inner voice.

"Hello Samantha,' Stephen replied, turning in his seat to acknowledge Sam. They were used to each other and they had their ways of communicating. She would be allowed to open the door for herself and he wouldn't have to call her 'Madam'. It was the only relationship that Sam had with a male that worked.

'Pathetic,' Lily said and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and plopped herself down in Sam's head.

'Men are not my specialty. I've been attending an all girls' boarding school for the past 4 years! I have been nowhere close to the opposite sex!' Sam said, exasperated.

'That's why this summer can be uplifting and…you can go exploring! And discover new species!' Lily said all starry-eyed. Sam mentally raised an eyebrow.

'Are we talking about the same thing?' Sam asked Lily. Lily shook her head and emerged from her reverie.

'Oh, yeah. We were,' Lily responded, giving Sam a wide smile. Sam mentally rolled her eyes again and thought of how much of a freak she was.

'I can hear you,' Lily pointed out.

'Freak,' Sam continued.

~~~*~~~

"Hey mom! Hi dad! I'm home!" Sam yelled as she opened the door.

"Oh! Sammie-kins! You're home!" Mrs. Manson shouted as she rushed down the stairs and straight into Sam. Sam's eyes widened as her mother embraced her. She hadn't expected them to be home. They were usually on a trip somewhere that she'd never heard about.

"Samantha. How nice to see you again! I never knew you were coming up this week. When are you due back, honey?" Mr. Manson asked as he carefully walked down the stairs. Sam managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes and scowling at her parents. Of course. That's why they weren't on any cruise somewhere; they hadn't remembered that she'd be coming home for summer. Her mother pulled away and Sam could see the strain beneath the fake smile. Her mother and father glanced quickly at each other. Sam sighed and put on a perfect fake smile.

"I'm on summer vacation, dad. Remember? You asked if I wanted to come with you and mom to Japan this year…I didn't expect you to still be here. It's nice of you to delay your flight and welcome me home," Sam lied.

'It'll be better this way,' Sam thought sadly. Oh how she hated to play the hypocrite.

'You're so right, Sammie! Let's plan a party!' Lily started dancing in Sam's head.

'How original. Having a party when the parents are gone. I'm just jumping with joy. Yayy,' Sam thought dryly. Lily pouted at Sam's response and crossed her hands over her chest.

'Something is wrong with you Sam!' Lily yelled, angrily. Sam cringed, for she knew that something _had_ to be wrong with her. She felt so different than other people. She was different from other people. Not only was she insanely rich, but her social life was almost non-existent. Cross that out. It _was_ non-existent. She watched her parent's faces and she could guess what they were thinking.

'That's not a bad idea. Sometimes I actually like this kid.' That was probably what her dad was thinking as he gained a pensive look and raised his hand to his chin in thought. Her mom on the other hand was probably thinking, 'Oooo! Japan! How long will it take to get there? Maybe we can spend 8 weeks in the country and a week out on a cruise so that by the time we get back, Sammie will be at school again!' Yes, Sam could almost read their shallow minds.

"How correct you are Samantha!" Her father exclaimed.

"We were planning to leave today, but we just had to see you," her mother gushed, losing no time in contributing to the lie.

"But, unfortunately, we have to leave tomorrow morning, first thing. Before anyone is up," Mr. Manson said as he frowned.

"Business calls," Mrs. Manson said, putting on a fake sad face and resting her hands on Sam's shoulders as if consoling her. Sam fought against the force that wanted to tug her mouth into a smile. She came up with a crooked smile/frown. No one could really tell so they just settled for their own explanation. Her parents decided that she was trying to hold back her tears. Lily thought it was a smile gone bad and that Sam would kill their cover if she didn't learn how to pout. Sam thought she was doing a pretty good sad face, considering how much she wanted to roll on the floor while pointing and laughing and calling them "the biggest idiots I have ever known…and I have known plenty".

"I can manage it. I'll just have Gary come and visit me," Sam said. Gary was her fake boyfriend. It made her parents less likely to interfere in her life.

'Once again…Gary! That is so not sexy!' Lily exclaimed, angrily as she recalled how Sam had totally ignored her when they were thinking up names. Lily had wanted Danny, Sam had chosen Gary. Sure they rhymed, but Gary? He sounded like a geek who thought that dressing up like Yoda was the coolest thing ever.

'Can't I even choose an imaginary boyfriend without someone breathing down my neck?' Sam asked Lily, monotonously.

'What you fail to understand my dear Sammie is that you are not always right! And sometimes your ideas suck! Ok, I admit it! I wanted to be nice, but nice girls don't get to eat cake! You are _always_ wrong!' Lily yelled. Sam smirked mentally.

'So, you're the right one…all the time? And you get to eat cake?' Sam asked.

'Yes! You are finally correct!' Lily huffed, crossing her arms.

'I'm more messed up than I thought I was,' Sam said and tuned out Lily.

"We've barely started packing, that was what we were doing when you came," her mother said, removing her hands from Sam's shoulders.

"I think you two should get back to packing. I'll get settled just fine," Sam said, turning her smile/frown into a full blown smile.

"Oh, what a sweet, considerate child we have. Oh, and when Gary comes, tell him I adored those flowers he sent me and he shouldn't blame himself for not knowing I was allergic to them," Mrs. Manson said. She gave Sam one more smile and then she and her husband headed up the stairs. Sam smiled at them and as soon as their backs were turned, her smile turned into a smirk. She had been the one to send those flowers. And yes, she had known that her mother was allergic to them. That had been a glorious day. It had taken a month to get rid of every single red spot.

'Off to the room! Which is still in need of a makeover. A little pink won't strangle you Sammie,' Lily said, frowning at the thought of all the black in Sam's room. Sam immediately remembered all the pink, frilly dresses that she had once owned and she coughed as she held her throat. Most of those dresses had had a killer neckline.

'It has tried, Lily. It has tried,' Sam said.

~~~*~~~

Sam dropped her luggage on the floor, her breathing heavy. She had just refused help from all of the staff who worked at her house so that they could leave work a little earlier. The night crew was much smaller; most of them were security guards. She didn't even unpack, she plopped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Lily was wrong. Her room was perfect. It did not need a makeover. It was dark and lonely, the perfect get-away.

'No wonder you're so pale! You need sun! Uh…those curtains haven't been touched in years!' Lily said in disgust as she pointed to the heavy curtains which covered all the windows. Sam's room was huge and the walls were all windows. If she removed those curtains, or opened them up, her room would be so full of sunlight that she'd be blinded. Her wall to wall carpet was purple and matched her wallpaper. The only difference was that her wall paper had a little design going on for it. Her bed was in the center of it all. She loved her bed. It was a big four poster bed and sometimes she would let down the canopy and sleep within her own little tent.

'I've gotta admit that that idea is pretty cool, but it also symbolizes loneliness and the need for human…stress on the human…company,' Lily said, sympathetically. Sam sighed.

"I don't have a problem with being alone. It's…it's who I am. And reading books is not bad," Sam said softly. Lily rolled her eyes.

'Everybody needs somebody, Sammie. And books are bad when you use them to replace people and experiences.'

'So what if I've never kissed a boy before? That means nothing,' Sam defended herself.

'It means a lot Sammie, that's why this summer is going to be different.'

'Sure. Different.'

~~~*~~~

Sam strolled down her street without a care in the world. Her parents had kept their promise, they were gone before the sun was up. She had no idea why they avoided her so much. It was as if they hated her. She sighed at that thought. She could deal with hatred. She glanced at all the rich houses surrounding her. Sometimes she wished that this was not her home. She wanted another life other than the rich one. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She flipped it out. A picture of Pauli was on the screen.

"Hey Pauli! How are you dealing with your new found freedom?" Sam asked.

"Well, not so good. My parents found out about Carlito," Pauli said. Carlito was her boyfriend. They had been together for 5 months, sleeping together for 7. Paulina was a sex addict. If she hadn't been so nice to Sam on her first day of school, they would have never ended up as friends. Their friendship was difficult to explain.

'We all know that you don't like the little slut as much as you let on,' Lily said. She hated Paulina. She hated her because she had so many boyfriends.

'Ok, I admit that I don't like her so much, but she's the closest thing I have to a friend right now,' Sam said.

"Let me guess. She snuck in on you guys," Sam said, shoving her other hand into her pocket and rolling her eyes, even scowling just a little.

"Yes! You are so right! She told me that I was grounded, but…I got out of it. You're gonna be so mad at me Sammie," Pauli said. Sam could almost see her fidgeting and biting her lip.

"You mentioned me, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"I'm sooo sorry, but I told her that I was coming to spend some time with you and Star and that I promised that I'd be there today! And you know how much she likes you, so…she pardoned me, but she told me I can never see him again," Pauli said. Sam swallowed most of her anger.

"Well, what the hell do you expect when you won't stop sleeping around Paulina! And you always use my friggin' name! When do you plan on stop being such a whore?" Sam asked. She had had these arguments with Pauli before.

"Well, excuse me Mrs. I don't have a man! If you did you'd understand the need that some people, normal people have on a regular basis!" Pauli said and then she launched off into Spanish.

"I get so tired of you sometimes, Pauli!" Sam yelled.

"So, I can still come, right?" Pauli asked, her shouting finished. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Yes, you can still come. What time are you getting here?"

"Around 12 tomorrow."

"Thought you were coming today."

"Nah, I'm spending the night at Giovanni's." Pauli giggled. Sam rolled her eyes for the third time.

"You are such a whore," Sam said.

"A girl can't help it when he's hot, and has a brother that's ever hotter," Pauli gushed.

"I don't want to hear about it. Goodbye Pauli," Sam said.

"Bye, bye Sammie," Pauli said and hung up. Sam pocketed her phone gladly.

'She is a super slut,' Lily said.

"I know," Sam said. She shoved her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and her hand in the other at the front. The wind blew gently against her face and blew strands of her short hair into her face. She smiled. She had a whole nine weeks of vacation ahead of her. She needed to do something.

'I have so many ideas of things we can do! We'll never be bored!' Lily yelled.

'And let me guess, all of them involves a whole lot of boys and…there are a few that involves Pauli and yes, boys,' Sam said. Lily beamed.

'You know me like you know your barren wasteland called life,' Lily smiled.

'My barren wasteland is your barren wasteland. Enjoy,' Sam said as she parked herself on the sidewalk. The road was empty, no one was running around, it was silent. Everyone was in their homes, doing stuff that rich people did. A sudden bark ripped through the silence and Sam's head spun to see where the sound came from. A few feet down the road sat a cute little dog, sitting on the sidewalk, tongue out and tail wagging.

'Mutt,' Lily scowled.

"What a cute dog. Where's your home, puppy? Let me see your collar," Sam said as she jogged over to the puppy. She blinked a few times, trying to see if the puppy was really the green colour she thought he was.

'Maybe the mutt is sick. Goodness knows you are. How can you even think about touching him?' Lily yelled. It was as if the dog could hear Lily because he suddenly ran off as if Lily's screeching voice was his cue.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sam asked, speeding up her jogging to keep up with the dog.

'Probably to his home. You know, where he lives! Can't we just leave him alone and go home? We can watch America's Next Top Model!' Lily protested. She was stamping her feet, throwing a tantrum. Sam ignored her. The scenery was changing, Sam could tell. They were moving out of the wealthy part of Amity and into the middle class section.

Lily shivered, 'middle class. Ewww.' Sam was smiling as she ran freely down the street. It was fun letting the little dog lead her to unfamiliar places.

'We could end up in a community with graffiti…and gangs!' Lily continued her annoying tirade of complaint.

'Isn't this cool? I've never been to this side of Amity before!' Sam thought as she looked around her. It was beautiful, and normal. All the houses could be seen from the road and little children even sat on the front lawn playing with either their parents or their bigger brothers and sisters. Water splashed onto Sam's face and she closed her eyes and yelled in sheer pleasure. Lily was frowning.

'You're so sweaty, Sam. We need a shower,' Lily said.

'Just shut up and enjoy the view, you're not the one doing the work,' Sam pointed out. Lily pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

'I hate that I don't get a say in anything.' Lily continued with her pouting and Sam closed her eyes and let another laugh of joy bubble upward and into the air passing around her. The puppy was so far ahead of Sam that it was just a dot. But Sam didn't care. As she was rounding the corner that the puppy had taken so sharply, she looked up. Looming above her, like a sky scraper, was a house, but it was a strange kind of house. Sam had never seen anything like it before. It was as if someone had placed a space center on top of the house.

'What the hell is that?" Sam asked.

'Alert! Alert! Weird people neighbourhood…oh and you're going to run into…' Lily started.

"Oof!" Sam exclaimed as she hit something solid. She could feel her feet in the air before her back made contact with the hard pavement. She lay sprawled on the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

'Someone,' Lily finished.

"Is this what wrestling feels like?" Sam asked no one in particular with a grunt of pain.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" A male voice floated to her ears. She pushed herself up on her elbows, ignoring the searing pain down her spine and looked at who she had run into.

'Breathe, Sammie, breathe,' Lily had to remind her.

'He's…he's…gorgeous,' Sam said to Lily.

'I know, but gorgeous and dead, that'd be you, can't co-exist in bed,' Lily said. Sam blushed at the comment and continued to stare at the boy she had run into. He was sprawled on the ground, just like her, with his hand to his head as if he was trying to hold onto his dizziness. He had jet black hair that gleamed in the sunlight and looked as if taming had been attempted, but had never been successful. It looked good the way it hung over his eyes. If he had a little bit more confidence he would have looked mysteriously sexy instead of extremely shy and innocent…not that Sam had a problem with innocent. He wore a long sleeved gray shirt and faded jeans, his red and white sneakers touching her ballet shoes.

"Umm…oh…well…I'm fine," Sam managed to get out.

'No! You're doing it all wrong! I can't believe I am you!' Lily complained.

'Not like you could do a better job!' Sam snapped at Lily.

'You never give me a chance!'

"I'm really sorry. I should start watching where I'm going. I'm really sorry. I'm really, really sorry," he apologized over and over again and he pushed himself onto his feet. Sam followed his lead and soon was standing on her legs again, though they were a bit wobbly. Her heart was beating a million times a second. She didn't know how she could still hear her thoughts…and Lily's.

"No, you don't have to apologize so much, I'm fine really. Really I'm fine," Sam said, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"I'm such a klutz. Once again, I'm sorry," he said, and he was off. He hurriedly pushed past Sam and went running down the way she had come from. Sam's heart fell in disappointment.

'He didn't even look at me,' Sam said.

'I told you the Goth look wasn't working for you,' Lily said.

'And I told you that if nobody wants me the way I am then I don't want anybody,' Sam defended herself.

'Damn he was fine,' Lily said. Sam sighed.

"I know," she whispered. She turned to see if she could find the little puppy, but it was nowhere in sight.

"We lost him. I hope he finds his way home," Sam said. She stood in her spot for a few moments longer then turned and began walking home.

'I have no idea why you liked that filthy thing,' Lily scowled.

'Because it was a cute dog without a home. How would you like being homeless?'

'I will never be homeless.'

'If you don't shut up then you will be. I'll make sure of that.'

'You cannot be serious, Sammie. I am a permanent resident!'

'Until I go sane again,' Sam thought. She shoved her hands into her pockets again and walked back the way she had come.

As if it was meant to be, the puppy she had been chasing ran straight out of the bushes and jumped on her chest.

"Whoaa! Hey little guy," Sam cooed as she petted him. He was struggling against her and she wouldn't let him go.

'Eww! Eww! Get him away, too close! My asthma! My asthma!' Lily started to hyperventilate.

'You don't have asthma!'

"Do you have a collar, boy? It doesn't seem so. Do you want to come home with me?" Sam asked the struggling pup.

'And get you some medicine, you look kinda green,' she added in her mind.

'Kinda? That's an alien dog! He glows for crying out loud!' Lily screamed.

'There are no such things as alien dogs, silly Lily,' Sam said.

'Think again,' Lily said. The dog bit Sam on her hand and she yelped as she let him go.

"Ouch!" She yelled. Then she noticed something, the dog _was_ glowing. Sam stared wide-eye as the little puppy transformed into a hulking mass of teeth and muscle.

'Oh my goodness,' Lily said, staring at the huge dog who was baring his teeth after Sam. It didn't take another bite for Sam to turn on her heels and run. She could hear the dog chasing her, barking and snarling at her.

'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I told you!' Lily yelled as she looked back at the dog.

'Not my fault! No one actually believes that alien dogs exist!'

'Well, I do and what does that make me? Freakin' smart!'

'How very strange this is,' Sam thought as she pulled herself sharply down a side street and continued running. Her feet beat out a steady rhythm on the road as she ran. There was only one thing she was hoping not to run into. And what luck she had, she ran straight into a dead end. She skidded to a stop before she could run into the chipped concrete wall.

"Wow, the one thing I didn't want to deal with today. Boy am I lucky," Sam muttered to herself sarcastically.

'Our life has come to an end. And the one thing I truly wanted, you couldn't give it to me! I hate you Samantha Manson!' Lily started to throw another of her tantrums.

'You are so selfish!' Sam yelled at her. She quickly examined the wall. It wasn't too high, but it wasn't low enough for her to even grab the top and try to pull herself over it. She was doomed.

'We're doomed!' Lily cried. Sam spun around to face her fate only to have her eyes almost roll out of her head. The raging mad dog was no longer raging, mad or big. He was once again the sickly green puppy who now had a small chew toy in his mouth. What made the scene even more unbelievable was the boy who held the puppy to his chest while rubbing his head. Sam felt her knees go weak for the second time that day and she leaned against the wall before sliding to the ground. Lily was seeing stars.

'Now that's a huge hunk of burning love,' Lily drooled. The strange boy appeared rather accustomed to people staring as he just smiled back at Sam and walked over to her. He sat beside her, smile still in place. Everything on him was glowing, literally! Down to his oh so perfect teeth. Now that he was so close, Sam wasn't breathing. His scent littered the air feeling like little bubbles that you blow that pop before they go very far. His skin was amazingly pale and she could feel the coldness radiating from his body. It made her shiver.

'Wha…what…him,' she thought, desperately clutching for words.

"Sorry about that. It takes a little getting used to," he said. Sam felt extremely uncomfortable as he openly surveyed her. She tried to pull her eyes from him, but she couldn't. He was him! He was her first memory! His emerald eyes were glowing around the edges for now, but something told Sam that he could make every part of his eye glow. His outlandish, thick silver hair caught every ray of sun and reflected it, almost blinding. He extended one hand.

"Hi. My name is…" he started.

"Phantom, did you get the dog? Oh…" Another voice said. Sam tore her eyes away from the familiar beauty beside her and stared, again, at the umm…girl that was standing, no, floating a few feet away. She wore red from head to toe, identity masked. She was perched atop a hover board and that made Sam draw in a huge breath. Where had these aliens come from? Where they even aliens? Had she been brainwashed and probed by aliens when she was only six? The audacity of them to show up after that!

'No, that's not possible,' Sam tried to convince herself.

'Or…is it? I mean, what are they then if they aren't aliens?' Lily asked, trying to figure it out logically with Sam.

'Umm…maybe they're…vigilantes,' Sam suggested.

"Yeah, Red. I got him and also…umm…what's your name?" He turned to Sam. It took a moment for the question to sink in. Lily had been dazed and stunned silent in record timing. Red and Phantom stared at each other then at Sam.

"Is she…ok?" Red asked.

"Maybe she's just in shock," Phantom shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm…sure," Red said, looking away.

"Hello…miss?" Phantom asked, leaning in a bit closer. Sam thought she would faint.

"Umm, my name? My name? Oh…my name is Sam…Samantha. My name is Samantha Manson," she managed to say.

'Mrs. Smooth,' Sam thought sarcastically.

"Hi, Saman..do you mind if I call you Sam?" Phantom asked as he took her hand. She jumped at the contact, he only smiled wider. He leaned in a bit closer so that his lips were only a few inches from hers. She could feel her lips tremble and the coldness spread up her hand.

"Umm, no, not at all," she replied, trying to move away subtly, but he only moved closer. She was having problems thinking with him like that.

"Good," he whispered, his cold breath whooshing across her face and her lips. She licked them immediately. He was making them chapped.

"I think if you sit there all day, you're going to have to buy me some chapstick," Sam managed to say, looking at him. He hadn't moved back an inch and he was still holding her hand.

"Why is that?" He asked, smiling innocently.

'Oh, he's good,' Sam thought. She also couldn't help but wonder if he remembered her.

'Your breath is making my lips dry and chapped," Sam could only whisper.

"OK, Sam. I'll take your advice," he said, but he didn't move. Sam loved the way her name sounded coming from his lips. He made it come to life. He made it real. Was this the first time he had called her that?

'Sam…hmm. I really like it! I like it better than Sammie,' she decided.

"Phantom, we have to return him," Red said.

'Damn. I actually like her,' Phantom thought as he surveyed her again. He noticed that she couldn't stop looking at him either. It made him feel good. If only he could have spoken to her earlier. Danny Fenton was such a nerd, but Phantom, Phantom had the moves.

"I'm coming," he said, his breath once again moving across Sam's face. She licked her lips again and something strange washed over Phantom. A feeling of knowing her and wanting her at the same time. He pulled himself away quickly and stood up. Sam was confused. Why was he gone so soon? He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up, drawing her into his body.

Sam stopped breathing momentarily as her body was pulled up to his. It was solid and lean underneath the spandex. She blushed. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

"I guess I should say thanks," Sam said, unsure of why she would thank them.

"It's my job," Phantom said and he let go of her. Red took off flying and Phantom followed…PHANTOM FOLLOWED??!! Sam's knees went wobbly again and she dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

'Where did they come from?'

~~~*~~~

Sam had managed to recover from her encounter with the…vigilantes? She couldn't be sure. She was an open-minded person, but for years she had thought that crime was pretty non-existent in Amity. Had everything she had ever believed in been a lie?

'Huh…what…where…huh?' Lily asked as she came back to reality.

'And I thought I was the one who needed more training with boys,' Sam scoffed.

'That wasn't a boy! That was a god!' Lily exclaimed, eyes wide, arms gesticulating and face ablaze with emotion…ok, if you had someone who lived in your head, adding a body with a face wouldn't do much damage, I mean, you're already half mad!

'Calm down, he was just a little bit otherworldly is all and also the first person I can remember seeing,' Sam said to Lily.

'Hence, he's a god. And when you tell him that you've known him all his life, he'll be yours, hands down,' Lily said, persistent.

'Fine, whatever you say,' Sam gave up not wanting to fry her brain out on him.

'As if you don't agree, Sammie! I don't remember what happened after he grabbed the mutt, but I'm sure you stared and that you were slightly…how do I put it…a bumbling love struck teen idiot!'

'You will never know what happened…'

'Until you think about it…oh! I see!' Lily exclaimed as Sam involuntarily recalled all her memories of Phantom.

'Oooo, Phantom…like a ghost. Maybe he just comes and goes,' Lily said. Sam stopped walking and stiffened.

"A ghost?" She whispered uncertainly.

"Where?" Another voice said. Sam jumped and spun around. When she saw the dark girl, she relaxed and put a hand over her heart.

"Oh, you scared me!" Sam told the girl. The girl raised an eyebrow at Sam and then smiled.

'Wow, Phantom does have some skills. I don't blame her,' Valerie thought examining Sam as subtly as possible.

"Sorry, but I gotta ask. Ghosts are a pest around here," Valerie said. Sam's mouth twisted into a frown.

"You mean ghosts are real, and they're in Amity," Sam said. Valerie nodded and tried not to smile. Where had she been for the last year and a half? Maybe she was new to the area. She had never seen her before…and Valerie had seen _everybody_ in Amity before.

"Hi, my name is Valerie, but everyone calls me Val," Val said, extending her hand.

"I'm Samantha and everyone calls me Sammie…but…I'm growing to like Sam more," Sam said. Val couldn't help the little smirk that had appeared.

'He talks to her and she doesn't know who she is, he gives her a nickname and she thinks it's the best thing in the world! I never knew he had it in him…though he is really hot,' Val thought.

"I'll just call you Sam. Sounds cooler anyway. Sammie sounds like some rich kid," Val said, scowling and wrapping her arms over her chest. Sam gave Val a nervous smile.

"Now that you point it out, you're right. Sammie really sounds like some rich kid," Sam agreed.

"So, where you from?" Val asked.

"Right here in Amity," Sam answered. Val's eyes widened slightly in surprise and she let out a small laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked.

"No. I've lived here all my life…but I think the correct phrase would be as long as I can remember," Sam said, understanding why she was so surprised.

"Walk with me, I gotta get to work…so, you've been living here all your life and I've never seen or heard of you? Where have you been hiding out girl?" Val asked as she gestured to Sam to follow and they started walking down the street.

"I go to a boarding school and when I come home…just put it this way…I never come home."

"And where's home for you?"

"Umm…on Grand Street," Sam hesitated a bit.

'Oh, so she is a rich kid!' Val thought as she turned to Sam

"Oh, so you are a rich kid!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, gets to me too," Sam answered.

"Cool," Val said and stopped talking. Sam didn't know what to say to the dark, beautiful girl, so she just walked with her.

"This is my stop. I work at Pizza Haven," Val said when they stopped at a stop sign. Sam looked across the road and she could see the restaurant.

'I've never been there,' Sam thought.

'And never will, do you know how much fat there is in that place? In those pizzas! I forbid you from going there!' Lily yelled.

"I've never been over there before," Sam said.

"You should come check it out one day. It's the second best place to hang out," Val said.

"What's the first?"

"Nasty Burger," Val beamed. Sam smiled back

"Cool," she used Val's earlier statement.

"Let me have your number. One day you could probably double date with me and my boyfriend Tucker. He has this shy friend who's been here way too long and still can't get settled in. I know it sounds like matchmaking, but, I think you'd like it," Val said.

'Will the rich girl accept? She probably has all her little friends waiting for her to go to parties and meet celebrities and all that crap. I can't stand rich people,' Val thought. To her surprise, Sam blushed.

'Say yes! Even if he's not cute, you can get experience! And you have a friend now! You and her can do cool things together! And I actually like her…a bit,' Lily urged.

'Looks aren't the only things that matter, Lily!' Sam reprimanded.

"Umm…sure. I'd love to meet the shy guy," Sam said and gave Val a big smile.

'Maybe I misjudged her. She seems like she really wants to come with us…and she seems kinda shy herself,' Val thought in confusion.

"Oh…ok then. Cool. I'll call you or you can call me, whichever," Val said and they exchanged numbers. Sam waved goodbye to Val as she crossed the road.

"Wow, I'm going on a date!" Sam exclaimed to herself.

'I knew it would happen someday,' Lily thought smugly, 'I am a genius!'

**My creativity has been drained over the years, so, I guess this story will be lame. I don't know. You are the guys who have to tell me. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but Internet Explorer keeps kicking me off and my flash drive got fried.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry I can't list you all right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom…neither do I own a LG Neon…the phone I have been craving for since sumer :(**

**Chapter 2: Thursday July 9, 2009**

So Pauli had bailed on her, hence putting her through what seemed like weeks of endless boredom and torture. And Star hadn't really bailed on her, it was just that her family was taking a Caribbean cruise for two or three weeks, then a European cruise, then an Asian cruise. Star would never be home for the summer. One thing Sam was glad for was Valerie Grey, her new friend. They had spoken every night for hours taking turns to call. It was fun talking to her and hearing about her hilarious boyfriend, Tucker and all the trouble he could get in. She was also glad for the update on the ghost attacks in Amity. Where had she been for the last year and a half?

Sam turned on her stomach and started to think about the mysterious Daniel Fenton, preferably called Danny. She was to meet him last week Saturday, but he had called in sick with Tucker to look after him.

"He's just nervous and scared. Typical Danny," Val had said while they were sipping a smoothie.

Sam sighed, would she ever meet him? Her summer was shaping up to be a stupid, boring one. Star had cancelled on the sleepover because her parents were dragging her off on several cruises. Maybe she could go to the Caribbean with Star. She cringed at the idea. She couldn't stand Star for more than a few hours at a time. It would be like killing herself to spend every day of three weeks with her. She sighed. Did she not have any friends at all? She turned over on her back and flipped her huge novel open. Though her eyes were on the words, her mind was somewhere else.

Her drifting thoughts brought her back to the dream she had had the night before. Not only had she had it the night before, but she had been having the same dream every night since she had met Val and the ghost hunters.

'Probably not,' Lily answered for her.

'Shut up!' Sam yelled

'Social retard!' Lily yelled back.

'Superficial bitch! Shut up!' Sam yelled back. That one had Lily narrowing her eyes and successfully shutting up. Sam sank into a state of depression for a moment then realized it was stupid and decided that sulking was better. She jumped when her phone rang.

"I'm not reading! I'm enjoying a fun and social activity!" Sam lied. Val had baned her from reading for the entire summer on the realization that Sam had no social life at all.

"I don't care that you're lying right now! I know something that will have you outside in 2 minutes!" Val exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sam asked, rolling off of her bed and walking to her closet, leaving her book, Flowers in the Attic behind.

"Apart from me standing outside of your house, look through the window!" Val said. Sam side tracked to the window and low and behold, right outside the gates stood Valerie! Sam waved and gave her a big grin.

"Hey Val!" Sam yelled. Val cringed.

"Ouch, my ear."

"Oh! Sorry!" Sam laughed, sticking out her tongue at the waiting Valerie.

"Anyway, guess where we're going?"

"Hmm…that's a tough one…let me guess…The Nasty Burger," Sam smiled as she pulled off her pj's and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Yes! And put on something nice, Danny will be there."

"Who?" Sam exclaimed, stopping with her hand out to remove a blouse from her closet. Her heart was pounding. She was really going to meet him? She realized that she was scared.

'Oh my gosh! Finally! We get to meet him. I hope he's cute!' Lily exclaimed as she started to jump around. That got Sam moving again and she rolled her eyes.

'Superficial bitch,' she taunted Lily again.

"Danny Fenton! The guy who's too shy to meet you! I did a little something. I found out from Tucker that he and Danny were going to the Nasty Burger to chill today, men only, so I decided to crash their party and bring you!" Val said, obviously excited.

"You are soooo very devious," Sam smirked as she pulled on a black top that flowed to her thighs.

"I know. Now hurry. The sooner we get there, the more fun we'll have."

"I'm coming now," Sam said as she pulled on her almost knee length flat boots. She rushed out her door and soon she was running down the driveway. She pushed her phone into her back pocket and quickly opened the gate.

"And now, we walk," Val said and they both started walking toward the town.

"Good thing I wore flats," Sam said.

"Yeah, or you'd be in a whole lotta pain by the time you get back home plus walking is fun, and its exercise. You look like you need it. In that house every single day just, eating and eating and eating. I can see you're getting fat Sam," Val teased. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'll just starve myself to slimness then," she replied sarcastically.

~~~*~~~

"We just walk in and slide next to them. They won't know what hit them," Val said as they stood by the door.

"Ok…wait a second…who am I supposed to sit next to?" Sam asked. She was nervous.

'Duh, Danny,' Lily said. She had promised to sit back and let Sam handle it…until she wanted to step in, which was a pretty stupid promise because Lily always wanted to step in and correct something. Sam didn't believe her for a minute.

"Duh, Danny. Just calm down, Sam. There's no reason to freak out now, k? Just follow my lead," Val said and without warning, she pulled the door open and walked in. Sam didn't have time to freak out. If she didn't follow Valerie in now then Val would have to pull her into the place, and she wasn't in the mood to be embarrassed.

Everything seemed to go pretty slow. Val turned to her and winked as she approached a table with two boys sitting around it. She could identify Tucker immediately, and it wasn't because he was facing her. Dark skin, forest green eyes hidden behind glasses and a beret on his head. He wasn't bad looking himself. Val slid in next to a surprised Tucker and his mouth was slightly open. Then he turned to look at Sam, then at the person sitting in front of him, the guy whose face Sam could not see. Sam held her breath as she slid in next to the strange boy. She smiled and turned to him. Her heart stopped.

Danny caught the surprised look on Tucker's face as he, Tucker, was looking at something behind Danny. Then Valerie, Tucker's girlfriend appeared beside Tucker, pushing him over on the seat. He thought that was the surprise, but the look on Tucker's face got even more confusing and as Danny was about to turn and see what was happening, someone sat next to him. He looked at her and he almost blacked out.

'Damn, when since did you get lucky?' Lily asked.

IT'S HIM!

IT'S HER!

"Hi," Sam said softly after taking a deep breath.

"Umm…hi…I'm sorry," he blurted. Sam wanted to smile. Almost a week had passed and he was still apologizing for knocking into her.

"That's ok. You don't have to," Sam said.

'You idiot! You finally get to meet the girl you've been crushing on for the past week and…you're an idiot!' Danny chastised himself, wanting to fling himself into a metal wall.

"Umm…ok…hmm," Danny said, currently unable to think of anything else to say.

"Hi Sam. I'm Tucker Foley and this is my best friend Danny Fenton," Tucker said holding out his hand to her and slicing through the awkwardness.

"Hi Tucker, I'm Sam…Sam Manson," she said, shaking the hand. Tucker cleared his throat and kicked Danny under the table. Danny jumped and glared at Tucker. Tucker was trying to make unnoticeable moves to Danny, with his head, telling the shy boy to say something.

"Umm…nice to…ah...meet you…Sam," Danny said, extending his hand. Sam shook it and tried not to blush. She had all types of thoughts running through her head now. She was glad that no one could read minds…ok, she was unsure about that. If ghosts were real, then there was a possibility that a mind reader existed too.

"We just got here, so we haven't ordered anything yet. What do you guys want?" Tucker asked turning to Val and Sam.

"I'll eat what you're gonna eat," Val said.

"Anything without meat and a strawberry smoothie," Sam said. Tucker's eyes widened and Sam couldn't tell if he was breathing.

"What did you just say?" Tucker said, his voice squeaking.

"I said anything without meat and a strawberry smoothie…is something wrong?" Sam asked confused.

"I cannot carry your meal to you, good madam! And yes something is wrong! Where did your meat go? How can you not eat meat?" Tucker exclaimed.

"He's as much of a meat freak as he is a tech freak," Val quickly explained. Sam's eyes narrowed in realization and she pulled away from him a bit.

"Meat lover," Sam said.

"More than the ordinary kind," Tucker boasted.

"How can you do that? Eat the animals that help to regulate the Earth's processes!" Sam exclaimed, passionate about the cause. Tucker leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

"Because they taste good," he said. Sam leaned forward too and they engaged in an eye to eye combat. Danny raised an eyebrow and looked from one to another. Valerie was irritated and grumbling to herself. Then out of nowhere, Sam and Tucker broke down with laughter.

"Samantha Manson! I never thought I'd see you again!" He said.

"Thought the same thing Tucker Foley! I thought you'd change for sure!" She said. Tucker shook his head.

"Nope. Still a meat lover," he admitted proudly.

"And still a tech geek," she said.

"I see you've taken up Goth and never forgot your animals and the Earth," Tucker said.

"I thought for sure something would change. I think you even have the same glasses," Sam leaned back.

"I got new lenses, but the old frame design was just me," Tucker also leaned back.

"Am I missing something?" An irritated Val spoke up.

"Val, why didn't you tell me it was Samantha Manson?" Tucker asked.

"I did. I told you I had a Sam Manson for you to meet. You were the one who wasn't listening Tucker," Val said.

"It doesn't matter now. Tucker and I used to go to the same elementary school," Sam said.

"Really?" Val and Danny asked at the same time.

"Really," Tucker and Sam said.

"We were kinda like…best friends. They used to beat Tucker up, I used to stand up for him," Sam smiled. Tucker blushed, the red barely noticeable against his dark skin.

"Geez, Sam. You didn't have to tell them that," Tucker mumbled. Val turned to him, an amused smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"I'd believe that any day. I have to be picking up for his behind…and Danny's too," Val said. Danny jumped at his name, eyes wide, looking like a cornered wild animal. Sam frowned internally.

'He's a bit…jumpy,' she thought to herself.

'A bit,' Lily said, staring at the shy boy.

'He's just shy, like me,' Sam said.

'No, honey, you're not that shy. Thank goodness I live in your head and not his,' Lily said, suddenly thankful for Sam.

'Don't say that. I'm sure that beneath all his shyness he's a cool guy,' Sam said, not even sure of herself.

'I hope so for our sakes cuz this is a double date and he is our date. Have fun. I think I'll sit this one out,' Lily said and disappeared. Sam's head felt unusually empty.

'I thought you said he was cute,' she hissed, but Lily was nowhere to be seen or heard. Sam looked at Danny. He was blushing and staring at the table.

"I never asked you to, Val," he said.

"But if I didn't, you'd be road kill right now Danny, so be grateful," Val said. Tucker was staring at Danny and when Danny looked up, the two friends shared a moment of understanding.

"Umm…I'll go order," Danny said and stood up. Sam slid out of the seat and he hurriedly passed her. Danny thanked God when he didn't step on her toes. Sam plopped back onto the seat and stared at Tucker and Valerie.

"Now's your chance, Sam. Go help him!" Val said.

"Huh?" Sam asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"He's really shy as you can see, especially around girls. You can't blame me for wanting to help him out. He came here a little over a year ago and if I hadn't taken him under my wing, my boy would be friendless now. Me and Val are the only 'friends' he has and we want him to be happy," Tucker said. Sam stared after Danny. He was fidgeting in the line.

'He does need help,' Sam thought.

"I can make him happy?" Sam asked, catching on to something, probably reading through to their real purpose.

"You can try. You're the only girl in Amity who isn't judgmental and full of herself," Val said and scowled as if she was remembering some bad memories.

"So, basically, you want me to be his girlfriend," Sam said bluntly. For a minute both Tucker and Val were speechless.

"Umm…technically…" Tucker started.

"Yes. Yes we want you to be his girlfriend," Val said, no intention of making a long explanation from it.

"I feel used," Sam said leaning back in her seat. Val rolled her eyes.

"Do you seriously think that we only think of you as a pawn in our little game, Sam? No, I'm not that type of person and we're not telling you to do it against your own will. We just want him to settle down and open up. Make friends, approach girls and not make a fool of himself and learn how to talk to people. He doesn't even talk to us much and we're his only friends," Val said. Tucker only nodded in agreement. Sam sighed.

"Yes, I'll help, but I don't know what to do! I'm shy myself," Sam said.

"We know that," Val said, remembering when Phantom had run into Sam.

"So, why me?" Sam asked.

"Just go and help him out," Tucker said.

"But…" Sam started.

"Go!" Val said.

"Bu…"

"GO!" Val and Tucker said. Sam scrambled up from her seat.

"Fine," she said and hurried after Danny. What would she say to him? She didn't know how to talk to boys! She had no experience with them! Why did they have to choose her? She was the worse person to employ. Oh boy was she in for a summer.

"Umm…Danny, do you need any help?" Sam asked as she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. This time he didn't jump, but he turned around quickly to nervously meet Sam's eyes. She smiled at him, hoping it would put him at ease. It did quite the opposite.

'Oh man, she has a nice smile. What to do? What to do? Think Phantom, think Phantom!' He screamed at himself.

"So, Sam, huh," he said.

'Not cool,' he mentally cringed.

'What?' Sam questioned to herself.

"Yeah, my name is Sam," she said, wondering if she was answering his question, wondering if he was asking a question. He smiled back and laughed a little.

"I mean, why Sam? Why not…Sammie?" He asked.

"Oh," Sam blinked, feeling like the idiot now, "I recently realized that Sam sounds much cooler than Sammie. My friends used to call me Sammie."

"I like Sam better," he said, continuing to smile. She blushed lightly, her mind back-tracking to Phantom. He had been the one to rename her. Danny's heart was beating extremely hard beneath his clothes. He was nervous beyond explanation, but he was still hoping that their conversation would go well; it didn't take long for him to realize that he had a crush on her.

'Please, please, let this conversation go well. She may be my first girlfriend,' he pleaded. He blushed at this thought. Girlfriend. Danny Fenton and girlfriend did not go well together in a sentence.

"Then I guess that would be good," she said, lamely.

"I don't like Daniel, so I just asked Tuck and Val to call me Danny," he said, getting closer to the cash register.

"I like Danny too. I've always have a thing for the name." she admitted.

'Ha! You admit it! To him! I can't believe it!' Lily shouted, popping up from wherever she had been hiding.

'So what if I like the name Danny more than I like Gary?' Sam countered.

'Then why did you name your imaginary boyfriend Gary?' Lily asked, smugly.

'So I wouldn't be forced to like him. Gary is an ugly name,' Sam internally scowled.

'Hmm, I win!' Lily said and she disappeared again.

"Oh…ah…I guess that's good then," he answered and they shared a quick moment of friendly laughter.

'It's harder to make conversation than I thought. AHH! This is torture!' She internally screamed.

"Yeah, I guess," she said and the conversation died. Danny turned his face away from hers and looked the other way, she did the same.

'Damn, it's hard to talk to him. Normally the words just flow!' She yelled. Somebody brushed against her arm and brought her attention back to inside the building.

"Umm…hi," she said uncertainly as she blinked at a middle aged man with a bulging belly. He was standing on the opposite side of her, eyeing her. He was a little taller than her, bald, and had leering eyes.

"Hello madam Juliet," he said. He grabbed her hand and bent down to kiss it, keeping his eyes on her face all the time. Her eyes flitted over to Val and Tuck. They were holding hands and staring deep into each other's eyes. She looked at Danny, he just looked spaced out as he continued to wait.

'Is this man insane or something?' Sam asked herself as she watched him rise.

'Eww, remember to wash your hand afterwards,' Lily piped up, unable to keep silent through all the weirdness.

"Um…my name isn't Juliet," she answered, confused.

"Ahh, of course thou art my Juliet as I am thy Romeo," he said, snaking an arm around her waist. Sam jumped back a bit and ran right into Danny, bringing his attention to what was going on beside him.

"Sam? Lancer?" Danny gazed on, confused also.

"Could you please leave me alone?" Sam asked, scared of the man.

"Not until I know you are rightfully mine," he said, the hand around her waist moving downwards. Sam narrowed her eyes and punched the man in his face.

"Get your friggin' hands off of me you pedophile! And leave me the hell alone unless you want these boots straight up your fat ass!" She yelled, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at her.

"Lancer, I think you should listen to her," Danny said, firmly to the town pedophile/pervert. Sam stepped back even more and realized that she was pressed into Danny's side. His hand lifted around her shoulder and pulled her even closer to him. Sam was too upset to blush.

"But she is so beautiful, dear Daniel. Allow me to have a go. Be kind and share," Lancer continued. Sam's temper was boiling and she wanted to tear this man's eyes out. She growled quite animal-like and tried to pull herself from Danny's grasp, but he held her too tightly to his side.

"Shut up, Lancer! And leave her alone! You do not want to get hurt," Danny said. Sam was shocked out of her anger. Had Danny just threatened somebody? She looked up at him in wonder. Was he really the shy boy he proclaimed to be?

"I have not been successful today, but I will try again tomorrow. I bid thee adieu," Lancer said. He bowed and turned to join the back of the line. Sam stopped breathing as Danny reached out to Lancer and grabbed him from the back. He spun the pedophile around and grabbed the front of his shirt, still holding on to Sam.

'Whoa,' was all Sam could think.

'The boy does have some moves,' Lily said, amazed also.

"If you ever decide to harass her again, I will personally kick your slimy ass straight to prison," Danny threatened. Everyone in the fast food restaurant was looking on intently at the scene, all of them surprised at Danny's reaction. No one knew him personally, but they had always seen him around, a quiet, shy kid. Lancer did not respond, he only scurried away to the end of the line. Sam could feel Danny relax as the confrontation ended and she leaned her head more onto his chest. It was comforting.

"Wow, I never knew you could do that," she said, one of her hands playing with the hand that was still holding her tightly to him. It felt nice pressed up against him like this.

"I never knew myself. It's about time somebody did something about him. He's been on the verge of raping somebody for the past couple months," Danny said, running his hand through his hair, trying to calm his nerves. He had almost lost it. He had almost torn the man apart with his ghost powers, but why? Sam wasn't the first girl Lancer had harassed, so why had he gone loco when Lancer was coming on to her? Why?

"Excuse me, sir. May I take your order?" Someone behind the counter asked.

"Oh," Danny said and pulled out the money from his pocket and spreading it out on the table, arm still around Sam. She didn't mind. She relaxed into him, going as far as to subtly sniff him. She smiled at his scent. Very nice, not too manly and definitely not fruity. She could get used to this.

Danny wasn't noticing how closely he had pulled Sam to him, he also wasn't noticing that he still held her pressed to him.

'Ooo, I like him,' Lily moaned.

'I like him too,' Sam agreed. It was a rare thing for them to agree. Danny was ordering and Sam beamed with delight when he remembered her order of no meat.

"Hey, you remembered," she said. Danny glanced down at her and blushed ten shades of red. She was smiling up at him with his arm still around her. No wonder the guy behind the counter was glancing at him grudgingly. He immediately dropped his arm and took a step away from her.

"Sorry," he muttered. Sam frowned slightly. She was already missing the closeness.

"That's ok, I didn't have a problem with that," she flirted.

'Are you flirting?' Lily asked excitedly.

'Am I flirting?' Sam asked in disbelief. She tried to smile at Danny, but it came out as one of those smile/frown things. Danny didn't seem to be convinced and held his head down, mumbling apologies. He was back to his old self. She sighed in disappointment and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes drifted to Valerie and Tucker who for sure were now looking at her. They were beaming and gave Sam a thumbs up when she looked at them. Sam rolled her eyes and turned away from them. Danny was collecting the meals.

"Let me help," she said, taking up one of the trays.

"Ok," he said simply, taking up the other tray and following her to their seats.

"About time yall brought the grub! I'm starving!" Tucker yelled and immediately dived into his all meat burger.

"Hey, Tuck. You can have the beef in my burger. I think I'm gonna go vegetarian for a while," Val said, opening her burger to Tucker. He wasted no time in grabbing all her meat and stuffing it into his huge burger.

"You have no table manners, Tucker," Sam said, staring at him. He waved his hand dismissively at her and continued eating. No one could bring him down to Earth now. Danny had already started eating, preferring to not look at anyone. Val and Sam made eye contact and Sam's back pocket started to vibrate. She took out her phone and opened the text message.

Val: *Tht was pretty hawt!*

Sam: *Tht was pretty scary!! Tlk bout perv!*

Val:*I neva knew Danny could do tht! I neva knew he could stan up 4 himself.*

Sam: *Ok, tht was pretty hot. Y is he so…shy?*

Val: *I knw, sum1 dats worse than u!*

Sam: *Ha, funny! But, wat's up with him? All he needs is a lil confidence booster.*

Val: *U can try tht…wen u get a confidence to boost.*

Sam: *Not nice*

Val: *But it's da truth, girlfren.*

Sam: *I knw…man is he shy! U think he'll eva cum around?*

Val: *Thts wat ur here 4. Gud luck!*

"Hey, you guys ain't eating? I'd offer to eat it for you, but I don't do veg," Tucker said, eyeing their food with a look of disdain. He jumped slightly and pulled out his phone. He looked at Val and winked.

Sam: *Wat was tht bout?*

Val: *U'll c. XD*

Sam: *I don't like that smiley…wat's goin on in tht mind of urs?*

Valerie didn't answer, but she winked at Sam and dug into her burger. Sam glared at her before taking her first bite.

'Yum…doesn't taste too bad,' Lily said.

'You mean, this tastes awesome! I should come here more often!' Sam said.

'Yeah. Whatever,' Lily said and waved it away.

'Aren't you even curious about what Val is planning?' Sam asked.

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because whatever it is, it involves him,' Lily said, pointing to Danny. Sam' heart began to beat faster.

'I don't think so. They're not that desperate, they can't be!' Sam said.

'Fine, if you don't believe me, just wait and see,' Lily said and stepped back.

'Why are you giving me more room now? I thought you'd be happy to coach me about boys…especially when I'm pressed into the chest of one,' Sam said.

'I realized that you don't need me behind you, pushing you to do everything. You're not as dumb as you look,' Lily said. Sam remained silent for a while, then realization hit her.

'You don't know a thing about boys, do you?' Sam asked. She would have asked smugly, but if Lily didn't know fly about boys then she was totally clueless about them in a way no other girl was. Lily blinked insanely fast.

'Pshh…no! I know a lot…I happen to know a lot…about…boys!' She said.

'You're just as clueless as me. We're in the same boat, my insane "other me",' Sam said, smiling sadly on the inside.

'I did not admit to it, so you can't prove anything!' Lily defended herself.

'I know you as much as I know myself…you are me, Lily. You can try and fool me, but it won't work. You don't have to admit to it and I'm not going to force you because I know that you know nothing. Situation solved, discussion done,' Sam said and turned her attention back to her 'friends', (at least she hoped she could call them that) who were finishing up their meal.

"That was delicioso!"Tucker said, leaning back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head.

"Wow, he speaks another language apart from tech geek. Bravo for you, Tuck," Val teased as she pinched him in the side.

"Hey! Don't do that! Do you want me to get stitches?" He asked.

"Maybe…your side hurting you shouldn't be in your head now," Val said, her voice low and teasing.

"Oh, so what should?" He asked, matching her tone.

"My house," Val said. Tucker smirked.

"Sounds good," he said. Val took his hand and they gazed into each other's eyes. Danny and Sam stared at them uncomfortably.

'Are they in love?' Lily asked, starry-eyed again.

'I hope not, its kinda creeping me out,' Sam said to Lily. Lily ignored her as she continued to ooh and aah at Tuck and Val. Somebody cleared their throat. It was Danny. It worked, it brought Tucker and Valerie out of their love trance.

"Oh…Danny…Sam…oh," Val said, with quite designed speechlessness.

"Danny, you don't mind walking Sam home, do you? Val would do it, but as you can see…"Tucker said, trailing off. Sam's mouth was slightly agape as she stared at Val. There was that wink again. She and Tucker were quite the couple. They had it all planned.

"Um…ahh…huh?" Danny said, confused.

"You know, walk with her, to her house so she doesn't get lost," Val said.

"Is she new in Amity?" Danny asked. Val glanced at the surprised Sam and then at Danny.

"She might as well be, been living here all her live and didn't even know that The Nasty Burger existed," Val said.

"Now, that's bad. So, what do you say, Danny?" Tuck asked.

"Ahh…sure…I'll…um…walk her home," Danny said, uncertainly.

"You're a sweetheart. Come on Tuck, we may need to hurry," Val said and drew Tucker from his seat to follow her.

"Bye guys!" Tucker said and winked at them before rushing through the door after Valerie.

'Ooo, they're good,' Lily said.

'Yes they are' Sam grudgingly agreed. She turned to look at Danny and gave him a forced smile. Yes, this was going to be some summer.

**Ok, so this is it. The chapters are pretty long so I don't know how quickly I can update. It helps to know that I do have a few in store though, so hopefully I can keep up a steady flow of chapters. I hope you all liked it because I enjoyed writing it! Below are a few reminders.**

' ' – **Thoughts. Sometimes shows conversation between Sam and Lily. Remember, Lily is in Sam's head.**

" " **- Actual spoken words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm…the story isn't doing as well as I had hoped and recently I've been feeling like writing has become a job and not something fun, so after I finish posting this story (cuz its done) I won't be coming back to Danny Phantom until summer when I will write my last DP fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own…no…I don't. What do I own??!!**

**Chapter 3: Thursday July 9, 2009**

They sat silently at the table, neither one looking at the other. They could both feel the tension building and they both turned their heads away from the other.

'This is stupid, Sammie!' Lily said.

'Sam,' Sam automatically corrected her alter ego. Lily yelled.

'Whatever! This is stupid! Why are you both sitting here acting like idiots?'

'Because obviously, we're not comfortable with each other,' Sam hissed at Lily.

'Well…GET COMFORTABLE!' Lily yelled back, fuming. Sam covered her mental ears.

'Geez, loud much,' Sam said.

'Ok, just do what I say,' Lily said. Sam physically rolled her eyes.

"Sure, cuz you know everything there is to know about boys," Sam muttered out loud. Danny turned slightly in his seat to see if Sam was going mad, or if he was going mad.

'You've got his attention! Say his name! Say his name!' Lily pushed.

'But…' Sam protested.

'Say it!' Lily screamed.

"Danny," Sam said before he could turn back around.

'Great work Fenton! She caught you staring!' Danny chastised himself.

"Yes, Sam," he said.

'What do I say now?' Sam asked Lily frantically.

'Take me now, Danny! Right here on this table!' Lily said erotically. Sam had to immediately perfect her fake smile because if she didn't then she would puke right on Danny and then that would be the end of her and Danny. Before there was even her and Danny. That could have been the shortest relationship and the quickest break-up in history.

'Ahhh! I can't depend on you!' Sam yelled. She truthfully didn't know what to say and Danny was soon going to wonder what was wrong with her.

"Let's go," she said simply. He turned his attention to his garbage. Nothing was left.

'Idiot! You finished eating and so did she!' He said. He was really hating this.

"I didn't even notice," he said. Sam grabbed his hand and drew him from the seat. She gathered the garbage with the other.

'Non-observant…can I live with that?' Sam asked.

'He's cute, you can live with that,' Lily piped up.

'Shut up, bitch,' Sam bit. She blocked out Lily by imagining her in a big clear glass box. She smirked a little. It was fun to torture Lily.

"Let me do that," Danny said and took the garbage from Sam. He half-smiled and dumped it in the bin. He held onto Sam's hand and led her to the door. He even opened it for her. She was beaming when she walked through the door.

'Chivalry…I can definitely get used to this, though I do like to open my doors by myself,' Sam thought as Danny brought himself to her side. They walked for a few moments, hand in hand, Danny blushing ten shades of red and Sam fighting her blush. There was no way this could go down as friendly.

"This way," she said, pointing the opposite way.

"Oh," he said, obviously surprised. He willed his hands not to sweat, but he couldn't stop them from shaking. She was rich, this made it worse.

"Don't just stand there, come on," Sam said. She gripped his hand tighter and pulled him across the street. Danny couldn't help his eyes. This made him blush and shake even more. Sam didn't know what was going on with her. The words were finally flowing. She however did know what was wrong with Danny. He was shy and now he was pushed out of his comfort zone, made to walk a girl home. A rich girl.

'A rich, pretty girl,' Sam added hopefully in her head. She was wishing that he would find her attractive, after all, she thought he was.

"Wow," Danny said. Sam turned around to see him run his hand through his hair in amazement.

'I'm gonna get you Tucker,' Danny thought, revengefully.

"Yes, a normal person does live in one of these houses. Are you judging me?" Sam challenged, He was judging her and he didn't even know her.

"No, no…I just never expected to ever be walking someone who lived on this street home. I thought you all locked your doors and stayed inside, or drove your Porsches wherever you wanted to go," he said.

'Oh shit! Foot in mouth! Major foot in mouth moment!' He cursed himself.

She was right, he was judging her. She pulled her hand from his and turned to face him, walking backwards.

"FYI, I don't own a Porsche, I own a BMW. And if you think that all I do is drive around, look pretty and act as if I'm better than people then you're being stereotypical and you're judging me. Do not judge me, Daniel Fenton! I am nothing like what you think I am! I don't indulge in stupid things," Sam screamed the last part. Danny was scared. She turned away from him and held her head.

"Sam, I wasn't judging you," he said, his hands fidgety. He was lying. He was judging her, cataloguing her with all the other rich people he had come in contact with.

"You were! You said 'you', as a collective term. As if we are a different type of species that are prone to do something specific," Sam said. She was angry and tired of people judging her. Why couldn't they see her as they saw themselves?

"Ok, I was judging you, but…but I never meant it in a bad way, Sam. I was just surprised that someone was actually different. The reason other people judge you is because most people with your background tend to do certain things and act certain ways. I'm really sorry, Sam, really sorry. Really, I'm sorry," he said. He blushed and looked down.

'It makes no sense I even try. This is never going to work,' Danny told himself in defeat.

'He's…he's kinda right,' Sam thought.

'Unfortunately,' Lily grumbled. Sam stopped walking and Danny walked right into her before he could stop himself.

"Whoa!" Sam said as her knees buckled. Danny grabbed her quickly by the hips, trying not to let her fall.

'Please don't fall,' Danny pleaded internally.

"I'm such a klutz, I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"No, I'm fine. Now stop apologizing! Why do you have to blame everything on yourself?" Sam asked as she turned to him.

"Because I'm the one responsible," he said. Sam looked up at him and held her breath. Had she ever looked into his eyes before? Maybe, but now she was just seeing it. How beautiful the shade of blue was. She had never seen it before and she had no idea how she could have missed it. There were clear and his thick lashes brought even more attention to them. They were so translucent that she felt as if she could actually see through them and into…

'How cheesy does this sounds,' Sam rolled her eyes mentally.

'Sounds very romantic' the light headed Lily said, once again assuming her signature state of being starry-eyed.

…into his soul. She forgot what she was going to say and also forgot why they were standing there, face to face, silent.

"Huh?" Sam asked. She mentally bashed her head into a wall.

'How intelligent,' Sam said sarcastically.

"Because I am the one responsible," he repeated, "and stop trying to make me feel better. Stop acting as if I didn't just get you angry, because I did," he added. He turned away from her.

'I can't walk her home,' he told himself.

"Stop it. Stop putting yourself down, Danny," she said, reaching out to touch his arm right before he could walk off. He looked at her and she could see the defeat. She unconsciously bit her lower lip, wondering if all was lost. If he left now, she would probably never get to see him again. He would hide from her, like he did before. She wouldn't let it happen.

"I'm sure you'll be able to walk home by yourself, Sam. If I walk any longer with you, I'll get you killed," he said.

"No, you're walking home with me and then I'll invite you inside," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her.

"No, I don't want to," he said softly, allowing himself to be pulled. She pulled him to her side and looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You need to stop worrying so much and gain a little confidence, Danny" she said. Danny stiffened at her touch.

"Confidence, that's an unfamiliar word," he said, relaxing his body. He was glad that she was on his right side because his heart was beating extra fast. Would she accept it as a chance to talk about his obvious lack of confidence. He barely talked to anyone, how was he going to talk to someone about his confidence?

"I know what you mean, especially when it makes you shy. I've been through many shy moments in my life," Sam said, looking down, her cheeks aflame. They strolled down the sidewalk looking like a couple in love.

"I don't believe you" he said with a laugh, looking down at her. Her hair smelled of lilacs.

"Seriously. I was…I still am a shy person," she admitted.

'Especially around guys,' she added in her head though she really wanted to add it out loud. Could she even start to trust this boy? She doubted that he would tell everyone her secrets…ok, correction, highly doubted that he would tell anyone her secrets. But trusting someone didn't just include privacy of information, it also involved trusting the person you told it to not to think you're an idiot and to understand what you did and why you did it. Could she trust Danny like that? She had no idea of how his brain worked, she was just going on shy and really into apologizing.

'Which means he doesn't like hurting people's feelings,' Lily chirped in. Lily had been taking her seat on the sidelines recently. She never usually did.

'Finally, you help me with something…so…you think I should go out on a limb over shark infested waters with piranhas thrown in and trust him?' Sam asked.

'Wow, the amazing Samantha Manson asks Lily for help! What a day!' Lily said.

'Please, I need to know,' Sam pleaded.

'Since you're begging, yeah, go ahead,' Lily said.

'Ok,' Sam thought and took a deep breath, ready to open up to him. Maybe if she opened up to him he would open up to her and socialize a little bit, then he'd be able to talk to people his age, maybe even girls. At the thought of girls, specifically other girls, she could feel the tiniest, most irritating pinch of anger ready to flow through her body and overcome her. She fought it back.

"Especially around guys," she added the last part reluctantly. She blushed, but looked up at him. He was looking at her too and a slight pink touched his cheeks.

"Something we have in common. I've never been able to actually talk to girls before," he said. Sam smiled and the blush faded away. She would have to concentrate on doing that less.

"Hello! Danny and girl walking down the street together and we're having a conversation," Sam pointed out moving away from him and spreading her arms wide, being overdramatic.

'This is so Lily! I blame you!' Sam screamed at her alter-ego. And Lily did not answer. Sam was shocked, Lily never missed a chance to step up to the plate and shower Sam with useless words. What was happening? Danny laughed. It was the true laugh of a teenager. It sounded good coming from him. And with that bright smile on his face, Sam felt as if she was in another world. He was absolutely gorgeous. She could stare at him all day.

"But I crashed into you, twice! I hurt you," he said, smile still intact.

"You don't wanna know what hurt feels like," Sam said, holding up her fists. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Sam raised an eyebrow and moved her head slightly to the side, a gesture that said "bring it". She unclenched and clenched her fists and started jumping on the spot. She was being somebody else, not herself.

"Try me," she said.

"No, cuz you're not serious," he said.

"Oh, I'm not serious," she said. She smirked and punched Danny on the arm. In the blink of an eye she was racing down the street, shrieking in joy.

"I can't believe you just did that, Sam! Don't make me run! Please! I'll run into you or trip or something!" He shouted after her. She slowed in her running and turned to face him, jogging backwards.

"Danny and girl running," she simply said and turned and began to run.

"Weird," Danny said as he took off after her. He was a little bit more than capable of running, but he preferred to fly. He soon caught up to her and started running beside her.

"Damn you're fast!" She said in amazement.

"No, I think you're just slow," he teased. She slowed into a jog and soon into a walk and so did he. Sam bent over, hands on knees and breathed heavily. Danny bent down beside her, his breathing normal.

"Want me to race you home?" He asked, a big smile on his face.

~~~*~~~

The rest of the walk with Danny seemed short to Sam. Super short because they had arrived at her gates in no time at all. She could tell that he was relaxing around her, opening up too. Who knew it would be that simple?

'That was a nice walk,' Lily said, emerging from the shadows of Sam's mind.

'Where were you for the entire walk?' Sam questioned Lily as Danny was talking about where he had lived before.

'Right here. I just decided to let you handle everything and I'm proud of you,' Lily smiled meaningfully.

'What is wrong with you? Why are you acting all nice and stuff? Are you telling me you're a different person in my head and I'm even more wacked up than I thought?' Sam asked.

'OMG, Sam! He's so cute and he has the cutest laugh and the most adorable eyes and the type of hair any girl would love to have…except you. I worry about you and our hair every day," Lily gushed, frowning when her little input came back to Sam's hair. Sam sighed physically.

'Glad you're back, pain in the ass,' Sam told Lily, mentally clapping her on the back.

'How masculine and…ungirly on you! That hurt!' Lily pouted.

'Pain in my ass,' Sam muttered.

"Oh, this is my stop…our stop," Sam corrected herself as she stopped in front of the gates. Danny's eyebrows rose.

"You were serious about me coming in?" He asked.

"Of course I was. You're my friend now. I extend certain privileges to my friends," she said.

"Oh, ok, just make sure you don't let me go near anything expensive or expensive looking," he said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I don't really care if you break anything, no one is going to notice. They're all too busy vacationing on some unknown island," she said.

"You sound…" Danny said, unable to finish his statement.

"Bitter and angry, trust me, I know. I've been there before and it seems I never left, now, let's get inside," she said. She pressed the intercom and announced herself. In a few seconds, the gates were opening. Danny followed her up the winding driveway, staring amazingly at her house…mansion to be exact.

"This is really…wow," Danny said as Sam let him inside the house. He twirled around, taking it all in. Would she let him come back? Or was this only a one time deal?

"If you're going to stare at anything, stare at the kitchen, it's the only room in this house that makes sense," she rolled her eyes, gesturing toward the kitchen.

"What about your room? Doesn't it make sense?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I guess, since I sleep in there," she said.

"Oh, ok…so where are we going now and do I need a map?" Danny asked. Sam smiled.

"No, you don't. I'm bringing you to my room first, so we can talk or whatever," she said.

'Or whatever?' She asked herself in her mind.

'It sounds like an invitation. Wow, Sam, never knew you had it in you,' Lily said.

'Or whatever? Is that an invitation?' Danny questioned himself. He swallowed past the lump in his throat as all types of thoughts came to his mind, Sam included. He was glad there wasn't a mind reader anywhere about the place.

"Sure…just lead the way," Danny said. Sam gestured for him to follow and started up the stairs. Danny's eyes wandered and he slammed himself in the head. Sam cringed as soon as she had turned around hoping that he had not caught onto her slip-up.

"I like your room," Danny said uncertainly, looking around at the darkness. Sam smirked.

"You don't have to pretend or lie. I'm a big girl, I can take it," she said.

"But I do like it. The darkness suits you," he said.

"Then I guess that's good cuz I have no intentions of pulling those curtains open," she said and plopped unto her bed.

"I've heard of people getting a tan but I've never heard of people working on getting pale," he said, turning to Sam.

"Come and lie down for a second, maybe I'll bring you to the basement and we can watch a movie," she said, staring at her ceiling. Danny's heart was beating faster and harder as he plopped on the bed beside Sam. Uncomfortable was an understatement. Sam fought the little smile that wanted to pop up on her face. This was her turf. She was feeling more than confident.

"What kind of movie?"

"A scary one. I know guys like that stuff."

"You are right, I do."

"Good, then I know you're looking forward to watching Eat Me Alive Part 1," she said. Danny shot up into a sitting position.

"You've got to be kidding me! It's not gonna be out for another two weeks!" He yelled. She could tell he was excited.

"My parents kinda know the people," Sam said.

"That must be one hell of a friendship," he said, his feet unable to keep still.

"Well, to be honest, it's more of a 'I'm your boss' thing than a 'hey Charlie, can I have an early copy of Eat Me Alive Part 1'," Sam said. Danny was speechless. He even felt faint.

"Are you saying that your parents are the boss of whoever made that movie?" He asked, trying to make sure. She twisted her mouth and Danny knew the thoughts behind it.

"Yeah," she said reluctantly. She refused to lie to him, but she hated the truth.

"Cool, so can I…can we go and watch it?" He asked, all his excitement gone. He would have fooled her, if it wasn't for one of his feet tapping away. Sam half-smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, let me show you where we watch movies," she said, getting up off the bed. Danny felt as if he wanted to break out in dance, right there, right then.

~~~*~~~

Danny was greatly impressed. Sam's basement was her own mini cinema, fitted with several cushy pull down seats and a free candy machine. Don't forget the big screen TV. Sam had long since popped the movie into the blu-ray player and they were sitting side by side in the row that was farthest away from the screen. He was already absorbed in the movie, watching every human being eaten alive by genetically altered cross species of humans. It was filled with blood, screaming and hopeless fighting. The perfect movie.

Sam wasn't as caught up in the movie as he was. She was unusually scared. Normally, it took more than blood and guts lying all about the place for her to start looking under her bed before she went to sleep. But now, she was on the verge of burying her head in the seat and blocking out the sounds of screaming. If ghosts were real…what about those things?

'Stop being stupid, Sammie, I mean Sam,' Lily said, rolling her eyes at the new nickname.

'You should stop trying to prove yourself right, Lily, you might end up making a big fool of yourself,' Sam told her other side.

'Me? A fool? Yeah, right. Never gonna happen,' Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder, 'do you seriously, in your right mind, believe that those...ewwy things exist?' Lily asked.

'Probably. How about I sleep under the bed tonight? We can wait for the Boogey Monster to pop up,' Sam smirked.

'Ha ha, funny. But I hope you know, Sam that you're the one making a fool of yourself,' Lily said.

'I guess we'll never know what else exists until we meet it. The vampires won't like my blood, too bitter,' Sam said.

'AHHHHH! I am tired of you!' Lily started to throw a tantrum.

'I'm freakin' tired of you too! Always butting in and never having anything of value to say!' Sam yelled back.

'I only try to help and what do you do? You push me away and trample all of my ideas!' Lily said. She started fanning herself delicately, tiny tears forming in her eyes. Sam mentally rolled her eyes.

'Totally unnecessary. How much more of a drama queen can you be? Damn I hate you,' Sam hissed. Lily gasped, hand to mouth. A stretched pause followed, the words sinking into both of them.

'Do you think I like being stuck in here? Do you think I like you Samantha? I am stuck in this lifeless, lonely vessel and I have to try and squeeze my lemons into tasty fancy glasses of lemonade! But this is the driest lemon ever! You have nothing to squeeze, Samantha! You have no life to build upon! You have no friends to strengthen bonds with! You don't even like your parents! You have to make up a fake boyfriend! And the fact, the obvious, delicious fact that you're loaded! I hate you more than you think possible!' Lily yelled. Sam tried to put up a brave mental façade, but it is hard to hide something from yourself.

'It seems both of us would like some time away from each other then,' Sam said. Lily's words had hurt because they were true. She had no life. She had no friends. She had no parents. The only thing she had was a miserable life made better by material things. But she didn't want material things. She wanted things that you couldn't order from a catalogue, things that didn't need the highest bidder. Something she would have after all the wealth had gone.

'Well, we're stuck! So deal with it!' Lily yelled and vanished. Sam sighed out loud and pushed herself against the seat. Why was she having internal conflicts now? Did she really hate herself? Or was she just going nutty? She dropped her head in her hands, questions buzzing around like stinging bees.

"Sam, is the movie too scary?" Danny's soft voice floated over to her. She looked up immediately and saw him looking at her.

"No, it's not that," she replied quickly.

"Then, what is it…if it's not too personal," he said, turning his full attention to her. The movie was suddenly unimportant. Sam took a deep breath and thought of how to explain it.

"Have you ever had this one voice in your head that's telling you not to do everything that you're doing?" Sam asked. Danny immediately thought of Phantom. Danny didn't have just a voice telling him that, he had a whole other person.

"Yeah, I can relate," he said, wishing he could be Phantom while looking like Danny.

"What do you do about it?" She asked, still looking straight ahead. Danny looked at the screen, not hearing, not seeing.

"Nothing, you just have to live with it and give them names," he joked. Sam laughed.

"Already named her," Sam said.

"Me too, turned out to be pretty easy," Danny smiled. Her mouth softened into a smile also.

"So, how do you live with it? I feel like I'm going mad here," Sam said, reaching out, hoping that he would reach to her and take her hand. She didn't want him to draw back and leave her there exposed.

"Thought I was the only one. You're doing something your way and then someone pops up and says, 'no! Not like that! That's so not cool!'," Danny joked again. Sam laughed. If he was so good in making people feel better, why was his confidence level so low?

"Really, what do you do? Personally" she said, now looking at him. He looked at her too and thought of whether he should open himself to her. Could he risk everything with this girl?

'Well, Danny, if you're going to risk all of your secrets then it might as well be her. You're going all out on this one. Not a single secret between the two of you. Not one single secret,' he told himself, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Maybe telling her about Phantom would be going too far.

"I deal with it. I can't get rid of him, so I listen to what he's got to say and try and see if it's the best thing for me to do or say. Other times I just ignore him," Danny said. Step number one toward the truth. Sam smiled with him.

"I can do that," she said.

"Good," he said and turned back to watch the movie, becoming absorbed in no time. Sam's eyes didn't leave him though.

She leaned over and nuzzled his neck, drawing his attention back to her. Her eyes were closed as she gently bit his neck and then kissed it. She could hear a deep, soft moan climb up his throat and dissolve on her ear. She moaned into his neck as she continued to sprinkle kisses all over it. She could feel him turning in his seat and lift up the armrest that was between them. His hands were on her waist, playing with the fabric there. He kissed her ear and nibbled on it as his hands glided over her back. She threw her head back a little as he kissed her delicate neck. She could feel his cheek smoothly pass over her chest. This was too good to be true.

"Sam. Sam. Sam!" Danny yelled, waving his hand in front of Sam's face. The movie was finished and when he had looked at her, she had been staring at him, her cheeks ablaze. It had made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. She jumped out of her daydream and blushed even more when she saw the 'what was that?' expression on Danny's face. She jumped up from the chair and pushed her relatively short hair behind her ears.

"Sorry about that," she said, facing away from him.

'Wow,' Lily said, not afraid to resurface after their fight.

'Wow is right,' Sam said.

'That was intense!' Lily said, staring disbelievingly at mental Sam.

'I know! What was I thinking!' Sam reprimanded herself.

'Well, if you want a recap…' Lily began with a smirk.

'No! No, I don't,' Sam stopped her, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Danny asked, getting up. She could feel his body hovering over hers from the side. She could feel his body heat. She shivered and turned to him. He was gazing at her patiently.

"It was nothing, just one of those silly daydreams," she tried to brush it off.

"Um…ok," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"So…did you like the movie?" She asked, producing a big, fake smile.

'Ok, then,' Danny thought.

"I loved it! Watching it here was even better than the movies!" He said.

'And that's because the cinema doesn't have you sitting beside me…just the two of us,' he added in thought. If she had been daydreaming about him…man he wished he could read minds. But why would she? She didn't seem attracted to him. She was just overly-friendly, after all she had held his hand, looped her hand through his, invited him inside her house and invited him on her bed. Now that he thought of it, it was kinda weird. But that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy every minute of it.

'Good, he's happy,' Sam thought.

'Hold on a sec…did you just say that you're happy because he is?' Lily asked, amused.

'Wait…I did!' Sam admitted, argument obviously forgotten.

'You surprise me even more every minute you spend with this guy. Take him, Sam! Right now. I know you want to, you were dreaming about it,' Lily teased. Sam blushed slightly on the outside, fighting the burning red threatening to blaze her cheeks.

"Good, then we should do it again sometime, sometime soon," she said, smiling.

"Just you and me? Or invite Tuck and Val?" He asked,

'Please let her say just me and her,' he pleaded.

'Aww man! It's like he's testing me,' Sam said.

'Some days it'll be all of us, other days just you and me…or just Tucker and Val. You know how they value their privacy," she said.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said, starting up the stairs.

'Now is your chance, ask him to come tomorrow,' Lily pushed.

"Um, you can come tomorrow, I have tons of old scary movies we can watch," she said, following him.

"Tomorrow we can watch one of your favourite movies. Wouldn't be fair for me to watch only what I want," he said, heading to the front door.

"I'll walk with you," she said, opening it for him.

"No, I walked you home, you can't turn it around and walk _me_ home," he said, strolling down the wide driveway.

"Are you trying to say because I'm a girl I can't walk you home?" She asked. Catching up to him.

"No, I'm saying that because the favour was extended to you, I won't allow you to extend it to me," he said.

"I don't get it," she said.

"Good," he grinned at her. They were at the gates now.

"Shouldn't we like hug or something?" Sam asked.

'Or something? You idiot!' Sam bashed herself.

'Oooo, you naughty cowgirl!' Lily laughed.

'Or something? No, bad thought Danny! No bad thoughts!' Danny screamed in his head.

"I guess so, since we're…friends now," he said. He really wanted to get close to her. Smell those lilacs again. Sam extended her arms and Danny swallowed her into a hug. She never realized how small she was till then, pressed into his chest with his arms locked around her. She felt secure.

'This feels good. Don't let go. Don't let go,' Sam pleaded. Danny let go. Sam felt exposed.

"See you tomorrow, anytime you wanna drop by," she said as he slipped out the gates. They closed behind him and Sam felt like a prisoner. She wanted to walk with him badly.

"I'll call first. I'll get your number from Val," he said. He waved goodbye, stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off down the street. Sam relaxed her hold on the gates, watching him walk away. She bit her lip.

"He is so damn hot," she muttered.

**I plan on this being totally romantic so if it turns out to be boring, you need to tell me. Especially since most of the chapters are long and chapters like this one with just Danny and Sam dialogue may be boring. Please tell me so I can make it shorter or put in more things! And hopefully I can give you a chapter or two a week, cuz, like I said, the story is done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I'm just putting up chapter 4. Something tells me I should have done this a long time ago. I know you all are putting up with me and understanding all of my mental problems. I'm thinking about re-writing a few parts and toning down a few future stuff if I see it fit so that I can change the rating. *Thanks Extant :)***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, and it does get monotonous to say that every chapter, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.**

Chapter 4: Monday July 20, 2009

Sam could picture herself just leaning in and touching his lips with hers as they sat facing each other on tiny stools, his hands covering hers on her lap. A slight pink was splattered across her face and her mouth was slightly parted. She looked as if she was in a trance, which she technically was. Danny's face, now animated with laughter and continuous rambling, could do that to a person.

The past week and couple days had passed by in a rush, their friendship being forged in a blur. They weren't quite sure when the friendship had started or the boundary lines in their growing relationship. There were some moments that they spent together that had Sam wondering if he was just glad to have someone really listen and talk to him or if he liked her. This was a moment that made her wonder. Here they were, virtually the only ones in her house, sitting in her cinema basement, holding hands and sitting so close that their knees were touching. Well, almost holding hands and one knee could be thought of as both knees.

But it was absolutely wonderful how much he was opening up to her and her to him. It wasn't that hard to talk anymore and they spent so much time together that when he left, Sam felt a little lonely. But thank God for Val and Tuck. If Danny wasn't with her, then her other two friends were.

'Well, if he likes you, he sure has a good way of hiding it,' Lily huffed. She was upset. Danny hadn't made a move on Sam yet…at least, none to which she or Sam could react to.

'I like it this way. I have no problem with us just being friends and I'm sure neither do Tuck and Val,' Sam said, not thoroughly convinced by her own words. Lily rolled her eyes dramatically and placed her hands on her hips.

'Who are you trying to lie to, Samantha Manson? You are forgetting that I know you best…unfortunately,' Lily said, glaring at Sam. Sam mentally rolled her eyes and dismissed Lily from her thoughts. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could kill the pest buzzing around in her head.

'Ha ha, funny. You're trying to think of a way to murder me. Like that will ever happen' Lily scoffed.

'You don't like being in my head and I don't like you being in my head. Why is it then that you won't get out?' Sam asked, trying not to get upset and ruin everything. She was barely listening to him talk now, just barely.

'Face it. I'm a part of you. You can't get rid of me. No matter how hard you try. And now matter how hard I try, you still won't accept what I have to say,' Lily said, crossing her arms and flicking her head away with a 'hmh'.

'And you know what's sad about what you just said…I knew it was true all along,' Sam admitted sourly.

"I never snow boarded after that," Danny finished. Sam snapped back to reality and laughed with him.

'I never thought someone could get more beautiful,' he thought as he captured her laughter in slow motion.

"I never knew you were a bad boy, Danny," Sam said, leaning over just a bit and narrowing her eyes, teasingly. He withdrew his hand from hers and sat back in his chair, fixing his gaze on the ceiling and fighting the blush from rising to his cheeks.

"Many people don't," he replied, in an equally teasing tone.

'Wait, are we flirting?' Sam asked herself. Lily giggled and clapped her hands together.

'How exciting, right?' She squealed. Before Sam could answer, her phone started to vibrate in her back pocket. She jumped out of surprise and fished the phone out. It was Pauli. Sam gritted her teeth as she answered the phone. She really wasn't in the mood to be interrupted.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hey Sammie!" Pauli yelled.

"Its Sam," Sam answered, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, yeah. Sam or Sammie…anyway…guess where I am!" Pauli continued squealing. Sam's mouth almost fell open with one thought.

'Damn, don't let it be here,' she pleaded internally.

"Where?"

"In front of your house!" Pauli said, excitedly. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and slumped on her stool. Great, just perfect.

"Why didn't you call?" Sam almost yelled.

"I just love your excitement, little niña," Pauli said.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might be somewhere else, doing something else?" Sam asked, controlling her voice. Danny was looking at her curiously. Pauli laughed.

"Ah…no! Your name is Samantha Manson. You don't go places. You're always home watching TV or reading. Only God knows why you find that fun," Pauli said.

"Well, I'm not home," Sam lied. Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can't lie to me, Sammie. Do you seriously think I'm that stupid? I'm in the house. The security hombres let me through," she giggled. Sam groaned mentally and wished she could bang her head continuously against the wall.

"Fine, I'll be up in a few minutes."

"No, darling. I can't have you down in the basement by yourself watching movies. If you don't come up now, I'm coming for you," Pauli said and Sam could hear her jumping on her bed.

"I'm not alone, so I'll be fine." As Sam said it, she knew it was the wrong thing to say because she could hear Pauli stop jumping on the bed. She was going to come down to the basement.

"Then I'm coming down," she said and hung up. Sam pressed the end button on her phone and looked at Danny.

"Who was that…if you wanna tell me," he said.

"That was Pauli, one of my 'friends' from school. She got into my house and is now on her way down here," Sam said, putting air quotes around friends.

"Um…so what's the problem?" He asked, disappointed that their time alone was going to be interrupted. Sam opened her mouth to say something but realized that if she did, she would totally reveal to him that well…she liked him.

"Nothing…I just wasn't…expecting her," she said.

'Well, it is the truth,' Lily offered. Sam could feel her cheeks start to get hot so she decided to avoid him seeing her face and she got up. Bad idea. It so happened that she was totally off balance and as expected, down came Humpty Dumpty.

The red cheeks that she was trying to hide from him couldn't be hidden now. She had fallen right onto him in his seat, knocking the stool to the ground in the process.

"Oooooo…whoa…ouch," he said, trying to swallow the pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me..I didn't mean it," she mumbled an apology.

"And I thought I was the clumsy one," he said with a smile, his arms on her waist. He encircled her waist with his arms. Her hands were on either side of his face, trapping him there. His eyes drifted to her lips and he pushed his head closer to hers, unconsciously. She lowered herself to her elbows, coming dangerously close to him.

"You have…nice eyes," she whispered. He smiled.

"You too," he said and for a moment his eyes were green. His hand was idly playing with her blouse, his fingers brushing against her bare skin. He could feel her shivering against him. His other hand slowly slid down to hold her hip. She leaned her head forward and she could feel his cheek against hers. It was so tempting. It was much better than her daydream.

"Sam," he whispered huskily. Her body shivered in response, He secretly liked that, so he said her name again. She shivered. It drew feelings out of him that he had never experienced before and he so badly wanted to press his lips to hers. He was turning his head and she could feel his lips against her cheeks. She turned her head too, her heart pounding against his, anxious to kiss him.

"Sammie! I thought you said you were down here!" A voice interrupted them. Sam could feel her lips brush against Danny's in that moment and she shivered again. Danny moaned just a little but reacted quickly. He pushed Sam up with amazing strength and accuracy and in a moment had himself on his feet and his seat back up. Sam was staring at him, eyes wide, breathing heavily and he was doing the same thing. Pauli walked into the room and stopped at the sight of them.

"Oh, hey Sammie. Hey Sammie's boyfriend," Pauli said slyly, eyeing Danny.

"Hi Pauli. He's…he's not…" Sam turned to face her 'friend'.

"I'm not her boyfriend," he said for Sam, still living the memory over and over in his mind.

"So, why does it look like I interrupted something," Pauli slinked over to Sam, eyeing Danny more openly since he had said that he and Sam weren't together.

"A ghost just flew by," he lied smoothly. Recently, Phantom was making more appearances in Danny.

"It scared the senses out of us," Sam added, thankful for his quick mind…which was weird. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a sigh. She turned to Pauli.

"Glad you could make it. This is Danny," she said, introducing them. Pauli probably knew about the ghost thing.

"Hi, Danny. I'm Paulina but everyone calls me Pauli," she said, extending her hand and smiling seductively. Sam felt a stab of jealousy. Was she trying to dazzle Danny?

Danny took her hand and shook it. He was barely able to see her face; Sam's lips clouded his vision. He swallowed loudly and put on a big smile for Sam's friend…what was her name again?

'WOW! I never knew you took me seriously about taking him! Is your brain defective or something?' Lily asked, tapping on the side of Sam's head.

'I…I never thought that would happen,' Sam said as she remembered the way his fingers were slightly brushing against her skin. She shivered again. She was both happy and disappointed that Pauli had interrupted them. There was no doubt that she wanted to kiss him but, just how far would they go after kissing? She wasn't ready for that.

'That counts as a first kiss,' Lily said excitedly. Sam couldn't think clearly to disagree with her or to agree with her. Sam could feel something electrically minty on her lips. What would have happened if they had actually kissed?

'I think he may be…dangerous,' Sam said to Lily in disbelief.

'Dangerous is just how I like it. I wonder if he's one of those rough guys that just throw you onto the bed, rip off your clothes and just ram…'

'OKAY! OKAY! Stop!' Sam thought as she tried to block out Lily. Lily just smirked and licked her lips, moaning slightly.

'What are you afraid of, Sam? Sex? You know you want to do it…with him,' Lily said.

'Oh my goodness, I have a friggin' slut in my head,' Sam groaned mentally. Lily laughed and shook her head.

'Stop being a child, Sam,' Lily scolded.

'Anytime you stop being a slut…which I can guess is never,' Sam frowned.

'I am not a slut, you whore!' Lily said, ditching her laugh and smile for furrowed eyebrows and puckered lips. It was now Sam's chance to laugh.

"Why don't we go upstairs and maybe get something to eat," Sam said, her statement sounding more like a question.

"No, I think I'd like to stay down here and watch a few movies with you two for a while. What do you say to that, Danny?" She asked, purring on his name.

"I think I should leave. I wouldn't want to interrupt any girl talk," he said, smiling. Sam rolled her eyes. Danny knew she didn't girl talk…wait…she did. She almost smacked herself. Of course, she girl talked with Val. And that meant that Val would have to meet Pauli. Why? Because Val came over almost every night for at least an hour to check up on Sam.

"I should walk you to the door," Sam said. It was best that at least one person made it out of this house.

"Ok, honey. I'll just wait for Sam down here and start a movie," Pauli said, smiling her biggest and brightest smile.

'That boy is hot!' She thought as he smiled and made his way past her. Sam started up the steps first and then he followed. They were out of sight. Pauli winked at the empty space that he had occupied and plopped down into a chair. She began searching through the small, untidy stack of movies at her feet.

Sam almost ran up the stairs, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She knew he was right behind her, but she tried not to think of him. She failed…horribly. She wasn't sure if she should be upset…or happy.

'Aoh, I am soooo confused! We barely…we barely kissed! Our lips barely touched and I am…confused! I don't know what to think! Or what to do!' She fumed in her mind.

'Ah, poor, poor, Samantha. Everything will work out in time,' Lily said, smiling to herself. Sam stopped at the door, took a deep breath and turned around to Danny. He was looking down at his sneakers, waiting for her to either move away so that he could open it or open it for herself. Sam's confusion was immediately pushed aside as she looked at him. Confusion could wait, she would walk him to the gates. She smiled and he happened to look up. He smiled too.

"I'll walk with you to the gates," she said and opened the door, allowing him to walk through it.

The walk was silent, but not innocent. Their hands, swinging at their sides, kept brushing against each other, sending a tingling feeling through their bodies. Sam held her breath as her hands stopped swinging and nestled itself closer to his. His hand also stopped swinging and they could feel their hands pressing together. No one knew who acted first, but in a second, their fingers were intertwined and they were looking away from each other. Acting as if what was going on actually wasn't going on.

She pushed the gate open just a little with a signal to the security and they stepped outside.

"Today was…great," he said, trying not to think of their little almost kiss.

"Yeah, agreed. It's cool when…when we spend time together," Sam said, winching internally at how flirty it sounded.

"Well, it's not like its painful being in your company. You're an absolutely beautiful person, you're beautiful," he said. His heart stopped beating for a second.

'What the hell are you doing, Danny? Wrong thing to say! Wrong thing to say!' He yelled at himself. Sam's lips unknowingly stretched into a little smile as she held onto his hand.

"Oh, thanks. I think I may really like…" she said, shutting her mouth as she realized she was about to reveal her secret.

"Like my company? I can understand," he filled in her blank, hoping against all hopes that she was going to say that she liked him. She nodded and smiled brighter.

"Maybe you can come over tomorrow…that's if Pauli doesn't find something outrageous for me to do," she said.

"I'd love to come over tomorrow, regardless of what you and…umm…Pauli are doing," he replied, momentarily forgetting the girl's name. Well, it wasn't as if she held any significance to him.

"I'll call you," she said. He nodded and a second of silence passed before their hands slipped away to their sides.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he said. He extended his arms and she didn't waste a second in pressing her body against his. She closed her eyes as she nestled her head against his solid chest which moved up and down slowly. Her arms held his strong body. She gently rubbed her cheek against the fabric of his shirt. So soft and so wonderfully sweet. He wrapped his arms around as much of her body as he could protectively and tenderly rested his head on hers, smelling her lilac scented hair. He pressed his lips soothingly to her scalp, convincing himself that she couldn't feel it.

Sam felt him lightly kiss her on the head. And she subtly wrapped a wisp of his hair around her finger. He drew his head back and she was afraid of the hug ending. There was no way this was a friendly hug. Anyone watching could feel the emotions raging outward from them.

"Bye," he said and let his hands slip away. She drew away too, letting her hands slide down his neck and halfway down his chest before settling at her side. He turned and walked off quickly. She could see him running his hands through his hair. She entered her property and leaned against her gate. She was absolutely breathless…just by hugging him. Something bigger was going on, this couldn't be a simple crush, but it couldn't be love. Not love after only a few days. What was this?

Sam's legs moved lazily toward her house and what awaited her inside. She groaned as she thought of what Pauli probably had in mind for fun. And Pauli did have something in mind for fun. Something outrageous.

~~~*~~~

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked as she pulled her jacket closer. Men from across the room, stocked up on beer and liquor were dripping vomit on the floor as their red eyes followed Sam. An unpleasant shiver went up Sam's spine as she pulled her eyes from the perverts and followed behind Pauli who was strutting through the place as if she were La Reina of the low-down, filthy bar.

'Hmm, its dirty, the men are pigs and she's a slut. Yep, she owns the place,' Sam thought as Pauli got her ass slapped by this fat guy. Pauli turned around to him and winked. She wiggled her butt and walked off, her short dress threatening to slide up and over her butt, exposing her usual wear, no panties. The same man was eyeing Sam, happy for some new piece of ass in the place. She narrowed her eyes and stared him down. His hand lingered in the air for a moment then slowly found his beer.

'Good bastard,' she said, wrapping her arms around herself. Despite the jacket, she still felt very exposed.

'Eww, eww, ew! I'm scared! I'm scared! I'm scared! Get me out! Get me out!' Lily said, hands wrapped around her body, tucked into a little corner.

'Shut up. So am I, but you don't see me hiding in a corner,' Sam thought and swung her hair over her shoulder a little. She lifted her head to show that she was confident…or at least give off the impression that she was confident…as she followed Pauli into a little room around the back.

Sam slightly jumped as the door was slammed shut behind her. She could hear the bolt being thrown and fear managed to escape in a little squeak.

"Relax niña, we're just here to see my baby," Pauli said, taking Sam's hand in hers and bringing her into a dimly lit room with a table and a few chairs. She sat down and so did Sam.

"Which one?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Pauli laughed and slapped her, getting up at the same time.

"Niña! You're so funny! You know I only have one baby," Pauli said and at the same time, a huge figure walked into the room.

"Pauli. Hey baby," a male's voice said.

"Hey Kwan, mi corazon," Pauli said as she slinked over to him and pressed herself to him in what was, Sam thought, supposed to be a hug. Pauli pushed her lips to his in a forceful and rough kiss and his hands found their way to her butt. Sam looked away when Pauli wrapped both her legs around his waist.

'What fun. I get to see her whore herself out…live,' Sam thought dryly. Lily didn't respond. She was scared silly of the place. She could hear a zipper go down and then little moans and groans and name calling. A chair skidded backwards into a wall and Sam shut her eyes and tried to block out the sounds. She was so close to being scared like Lily was.

It went on for a few more minutes which all seemed so long to Sam, but when they had finished, they let out a heavy sigh. Sam decided it was safe to look now.

Pauli sat daintily on his lap, his hands around her waist. He was kissing him all over as she continued looking like the hoe she was.

'Please tell me she only came for the sex,' Sam hoped internally. She could hear Pauli get up and Kwan pull his chair up to the table. She turned to face them again. Pauli had a cigarette to her lips.

"You should try this sometime," Pauli said as she sat on the table and crossed her perfect legs.

"What exactly are you talking about? The sex or the smoke?" Sam asked, disgusted with her. This could never be her friend. Pauli laughed.

"I was talking bout the sex, but the smoke is good. Hey, Kwan! What else you got round here baby?" She asked. He stood up from his chair and for the first time, Sam could see him. He was buff and had Asian features.

"You know I got it if it's meant to be got, Pauli. I like to hit it round the back," he said. Sam scowled. What was he talking about? The sex or the smoke?

"Cool, I gotta get me some sniff tonight. I'm gonna hit it round the back. Keep Sam company till I get back," Pauli said, stepping through another door and disappearing.

'Probably off to do some other guy,' Sam thought with even more disgust. She never thought she'd end up in a bar. Pauli had told her that they would head to the movies to see a new movie but they would have to stop for a little while so that she could get something from one of her friends. It seemed the movie would have to wait.

"So, your name is Sam, huh," Kwan said, smiling at her and moving his seat closer.

"Yeah, it's Sam," she answered, trying to protect herself even more with her arms.

"Just Sam, no last name, no Samantha?" He asked as he lit up. He drew it in and let it all out in her face slowly. She coughed and fanned it away.

"Do you mind keeping your smoke to yourself," she said. Not a suggestion. He grinned.

"Sorry." And he blew his smoke toward the ceiling. Sam looked away from him and tried to remain calm until Pauli came back and they got the hell out of the place.

"Ever thought of smoking before, Sam?" he asked. His voice was extremely close to her ear and his liquored up breath almost sent her six feet under. She took a painful breath and turned to him.

"No and I don't think I ever will. By the way, have you ever heard of personal space?" She asked, trying to get him to leave her alone. He only smiled and pushed the cigarette into her face.

"Just take one puff. I assure you, it'll be the best experience of your life," he said. His eyes were blood-red and Sam knew that he was damn high.

"No thank you," she said.

"Just one, Sam. Its good, it helps with sexual stimulation," he teased. He had probably guessed she was a virgin.

'Not like that's something I try to hide,' she thought.

"I said, no thanks," Sam raised her voice.

"Careful, Sammie niña. You don't want to wake up the boys around the back," Pauli said as she entered the room again. Sam stood up from her chair.

"I'm ready," she said. Pauli sighed and looked at Kwan.

"I'll see you later Kwan," she said and led Sam out of the room and out of the bar.

'Sam…are we…safe now?' Lily asked from her corner.

'Relatively,' Sam answered.

"Why do you gotta be such a party pooper, Sammie?" Pauli asked as they stepped out into the cool night air.

"It's Sam," Sam snapped.

"What's the difference? Doesn't change who you are," Pauli said as they climbed into the car.

"I am never going back there. That was beyond uncomfortable," Sam said, sitting in the driver's seat before Pauli could. It was her driving that had gotten them to the bar.

"Maybe if you stop being such a rich bitch then people will treat you like…you know…not a rich bitch," Pauli said and laughed. Sam sighed. She was high too.

"And maybe if you stopped being such a slut, you would stop being such a slut!" Sam yelled at her. She only laughed it off.

"Ah, Sam, that's why I like you! You're so fiery! You are your own little Latina," Pauli laughed. Her laughter turned to coughs and her coughs to gagging sounds in a few seconds. Sam stopped the car and watched the girl wind the window down. Before it could get very far down, Pauli pushed her head outside and vomited. Sam groaned and hit her head against the steering wheel.

"Are you done?" Sam asked.

'I wonder, I wonder. I wonder,' the emerging Lily said as she stepped out of her little corner.

"I don't think you wanna drive anytime soon," Pauli said as she got the window all the way down.

"Then open the damn door and go get some fresh air or something," Sam said. Pauli nodded in agreement and got out of the car, stumbling in her heels. Sam put her head on the steering wheel again in disbelief.

"Excuse me, miss," someone said, making Sam jump up and look out the window to see who had startled her.

"Oh, hi," she said, her mouth moving into a smile as she realized who it was. It was hard not to recognize silver hair and emerald eyes after encountering them before…twice.

"Sam! Hey! It's been a while," Phantom said as he leaned against her car. He smiled, charmingly at her. For some strange reason, her mood lifted immediately. She was beyond glad to see him. Her face lit up with a smile.

"Are there any ghosts around?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, none tonight. I just finished my patrol," he said. She would never need to know that he had simply changed to Phantom and gone searching for her.

"Good because my um, my ahh…my associate is taking a short walk and I didn't want anything to happen to her," Sam finished lamely. At least now she could actually talk to him and not feel like a total idiot. Did he remember her?

'If only something could happen to her,' Lily said.

"I'm guessing you don't like her much then," he said, picking up on her tone. She tried to turn away from him but his face was just so otherworldly and well…beautiful. How could she have run from him the first time they had met?

"No one's perfect, you know. And not everyone is going to love a whore," Sam said.

"Well, I can see you're driving. That must count as liking her, even if it's just a bit," he said, taking in her face. She hadn't changed in the few hours they had been apart, but there was just something extra to her appearance through Phantom's eyes.

"What can I say? I'm not good at leaving people standing alone," she said.

'Should I ask him?' Sam wondered.

'You probably should…but what if it wasn't him? Do ghosts age?' Lily asked.

'Hmm…that's actually a good point. But how many other ghosts do you think are out there that have silver hair and glowing emerald eyes?'

'Of all the questions to ask moi!' Lily exclaimed.

'Never mind,' Sam rolled her mental eyes.

"What about ghosts?" He asked, softly.

"What do you mean?" She managed to say past the lump in her throat. Was it obvious what she was thinking about?

"We need friends too. Sometimes we need much more," he said.

'Is he implying what I think he's implying?' Sam asked herself.

'Oh my gosh! He's totally in love with you! This is so fairy-tale-ish! Or is it fairy-tale-like? Hmm…' Lily wondered.

"I don't think…I um…umm…I totally…understand," she said, unsure of what to say to this Adonis, Mr. Perfection. She must be mistaken. It wasn't possible for him to imply that he liked her and wanted her as his girlfriend. HE WAS HOT! She was…not. Was he messing with her?

"Good. I got you something," he said, digging into some pocket she was guessing. But she couldn't see how a pocket could find itself a place in his super tight spandex suit. Boy was she glad it was spandex…and super tight.

"You bought something…for me?" She asked, a little shocked.

'Ok, maybe I was wrong?' Sam was unsure of herself. To her, it just didn't add up. Why would he get her a gift after one meeting?

"Yeah. I got you chap stick…for every time I get a little too close," he said. As he extended the gift to her, she could feel his icy breath wash over her lips especially. She licked them unconsciously.

'Is he trying to send me a message?' Sam asked herself.

'Oh! I hope so!' lily squealed excitedly.

"Umm…thanks," she said, reaching out for it. A gift was a gift. At least he remembered.

"Can I just…put it on? Just this once?" He asked, beaming as if this was a normal question that was asked every day.

'I think he's definitely messing with me,' Sam said as she swallowed her words and nodded her approval. She had never had anybody, much less a guy…a ghost put on her chap stick. He uncapped it and gently rubbed it against her lips, slowly.

'This is weirdly romantic,' Lily thought as she puckered her lips.

"Umm, thank you," she said, accepting the now capped chap stick from him.

"Wait, do this," he said, pressing his lips together. She furrowed her eyebrows a little but did as he was doing. He reached forward and traced the outline of her lip under pretense of wiping off the excess. She knew this. Lily knew this and he was thrilled by the idea. When he pulled away, he smiled.

"Thanks again, Phantom," she said, her head slightly spinning. How could a simple touch send her spinning like that?

"No problem. I'm only here to help," he smiled. Sam's heart skipped a beat and she blinked. The car door opened and he disappeared at the same time. She blinked repeatedly and then looked at the now refreshed Pauli.

'Whoa, what a breath taking heartbreaker,' Lily swooned. Sam watched Pauli buckle herself in and she started the car. Her heart beat slowed down a little as thoughts spun through her head. Did she like him too?

~~~*~~~

"It was the strangest thing ever, Val and in a twisted, creepy way…I liked it," Sam said to Val as they sat on Sam's bed. Val cocked her head to the side to look at the troubled teen called Sam.

"Well…I gotta admit it was funny"' Val laughed. Sam shot her a playful, 'It's not funny' look.

"Leave it to Valerie Grey to laugh at my faults, failures and mess-ups," Sam said, jumping up off the bed. Val turned to look at Sam wander aimlessly around the room.

"All I can say is…you two like each other! And it makes no sense that you try to pretend you aren't attracted to him or him to you. To tell the truth, I never thought he'd open up to you like that. I guess he felt a little third wheel around me and Tuck. I'm glad he found you," Val said.

"You make it sound like we're already a happily married couple…like you and Tucker. And don't think I don't know about what you and your little techie meat-lover of a boyfriend did the other day. You set me and Danny up!" Sam said, pointing an accusatory finger at Val. Val blinked innocently.

"Who? Me? Valerie Grey, the little angel?" She asked, producing a grin at the end.

"We're missing the point. For crying out loud, we almost kissed," Sam said, almost shouting. She would have to control her voice if Pauli wasn't upstairs doing whatever it was that she did at nights. Sam shivered with just that thought.

"No, you are not. You like him. What's wrong if you do kiss him? Plus, wasn't that the original plan? For you to end up with him…as his girlfriend?"

"You said you weren't forcing me," Sam said.

"I could have lied," Val grinned. Sam rolled her eyes and moved on.

"Val, it could have gotten a lot more serious if Pauli hadn't walked in." Val rolled her eyes at the name of the super slut. First impression: not good. Second impression: even worse.

"Why bring up the bitch? Like you're trying to thank her for interrupting you. Like you're grateful for her presence. She is not a good person, Sam! And I don't know why you're friends with her," Val said.

"I don't know either…"

"Then cut her off!"

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Cut her off! She can't be a friend of yours any longer," Val said, folding her arms. Sam laughed and plopped back on the bed.

"You sound like how a mom should sound. Either that or you can be my boyfriend," Sam joked, sticking Val in the ribs. Val pushed Sam's hand away and looked at her seriously.

"I prefer mom," she said.

"I know I should cut her off…but I can't. She was the first one to be nice to me when I started boarding school. Everyone just kinda rushed past me. I was invisible. But she walked right over to me at breakfast one morning and brought all her friends. She helped me to gain a little confidence and make a few friends," Sam said.

"And look where that got you. Alone in Amity. You don't need anyone to help you make friends. No one helped me to meet you," she said.

"But you introduced me to both Danny and Tucker. Do you see where this is going?"

"I don't care. I bet if I leave you on a street corner for an hour, when I get back, you'll be chatting it up with some guy and have like twenty phone numbers in your phone that you will erase as soon as this guy gets out of your face," Val said. Sam laughed and felt like blushing.

"I can't flirt," Sam said. Val raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you can't flirt?"

~~~*~~~

_Samantha Manson as a 4 year-old, was sulking behind the slide at Amity Park. Her class was on a trip and she didn't have any friends to talk to. She folded her arms and plopped herself on the ground, not caring if she messed up her nice, new pink skirt since she had always detested pink. Unfortunately, her parents had gone shopping when they had found out about the class trip. They had bought her a brand new pink suit hoping that it would help her to make friends, but they were wrong._

_Sammie was on the verge of tears as her bottom lip trembled and her vision blurred when suddenly a ball hit her on the side of her head and made her topple over to the side. She stood up angrily, her sadness forgotten._

"_Who threw that?" She demanded of the small group of boys who were now peeping at her from around the slide. One look at the angry girl and they all ran off. However before she could resume her position and continue crying, they all came back and pushed one boy into her sight._

"_He did it," an Asian boy pointed at the kid. Sammie looked at him. He was about 4 years old, just like her and he had a lot of black hair that looked like it had once been neatly combed and his eyes were the prettiest shade of blue that she had even seen. Sammie was about to punch him and make him cry when she realized that he was already crying._

"_Whaddaya do to him?" She turned to look at the other boys. They immediately took off and scattered like chickens with their heads cut off. She turned back to the boy and her amethyst eyes softened._

"_What did they do?" She asked. He started sniffling which soon turned into full blown bawling._

"_I didn't do nothing! I didn't kick the ball! They did it! They said it was me! They lied! They are too liars!" He cried as he brought his hands up to wipe his tears away. Sammie felt sorry for him and she walked over to him and gave him a hug._

"_Don't you worry! I won't make 'em hurt you no more! I promise!" She swore. He looked up at her, his tears drying._

"_You really mean it? You ain't lying?" He asked._

"_Nah-uh! I promise!" She smiled at him. He stopped crying and hugged her back tightly._

"_Thank you…uh…PINKY! Can I call you pinky?" He grinned widely. This was greeted with a pout and a tiny punch to his arm._

"_My name is Samantha, but mommy and daddy call me Sammie," she folded her arms._

"_Then can I call you Sam?" He asked. She looked at him and then smiled._

"_I like it! What's your name?" She asked. He began excitedly._

"_Oh, my name is…"_

Sam's eyes flew open and for a minute she took in her surroundings. Then she wanted to hit her head against the headboard, which she did do after a minute of enduring the torture that came with being so close to finding out the name of the important stranger in your reoccurring dream.

"You almost had it. You almost had him," Sam said to herself after a few minutes of hitting her head against the headboard.

'Maybe you should lie down. I think you just really hurt yourself,' Lily said.

'I have a better idea. Call the asylum and have them admit me. I think I'm gonna go crazy!'

**Hey again y'all! I want you all to have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! And please remember that material things don't matter that much. So this season, cherish and long for the things that you can't go to the store and buy again! And it's not wrong to want new stuff, just don't let the desire take you over. Love you all! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm back! Sorry to all those who were and still are waiting on me to update, but I'm here now and I'm giving you guys a chapter per week as long as I can walk. I've found a way to do it, but please don't get upset if I can't do it, just remember that I love you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom…duh! I probably don't own ideas either…hmmm. And I definitely am not the kind of person who would be on 'Dance Your Ass Off!', a phrase I used which does not belong to me…I also didn't invent the word groaned…wait…I don't own these words! I only strung them together! Don't arrest me! I didn't know!!!!! Wahhhh!**

Chapter 5: Saturday July 25, 2009

Sam groaned loudly in complaint as Pauli circled her, chatting excitedly. Pauli was planning a party and Sam and her would be the lovely hostesses. They had to match and never leave each other's side for the entire evening…that condition would have to be rethought. Sam didn't have a problem with the party. She had a big house, three-quarters of which she didn't need; why not let some other people enjoy it? Her parents wouldn't care anyway when they were in Tokyo frowning at anime. What Sam did have a problem with was:

1. The clothes. She didn't think it was wise to go to a party in super thin, mega high, impossible to balance on heels with her shorts stuck in her butt.

2. The person holding the party…wait, how come that didn't make the top of the list?

**And**

3. She would be at the heart of the fiesta. She wasn't an attention seeker. This was way out of her comfort zone.

"Hmm…something is a little off with your shorts," Pauli said.

'And you just had to go along with her plan, didn't you, Sam! I wish she was leaving today and not tomorrow!' Sam inwardly complained.

'Cute shorts! I still admire her, despite the sluttiness,' Lily said, happy to be in something that was not black and exposed too too much.

"Maybe it's because it doesn't exist! This isn't a pair of shorts! These are underwear for 5 year olds. I will not be wearing these," Sam huffed. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door behind her. After a few seconds of struggling, she managed to get off the shorts. Finally, she could breath properly again.

'Just one more day. Just one more day! Then I won't have to see her for the rest of my summer!' Sam thought.

'And you thought you were too original for a party,' Lily said.

'A party while the parents are away is so predictable…but it's not like they care, so why the hell not! I know that you wanted to have a party,' Sam said.

'Ah, thanks for thinking about me while Paulina forced you to send out invitations! I agree with Val! Drop that slut!' Lily yelled angrily.

'But she's so cool and she knows so much about guys! And she planned this awesome par…whoa. Hold up! Did we just…?' Sam started.

'I think we did…'

'Switch personalities,' they said at the same time.

'That was truly the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me,' Sam said, shaking her head.

'I thought the weirdest thing that happened to you was when your skirt went all Marilyn Monroe when you went on that trip to that theme park…no, that was your most embarrassing moment,' Lily said. Sam blushed as she remembered the insanely short skirt she had worn to the theme park. Turns out walking too close to a roller coaster can blow your skirt right up to your waist. There were laughs, there were murmurs and worst of all, leering eyes following her for the rest of the day. Talk about both creepy and embarrassing.

'Why did you have to bring back that moment?' Sam blushed. She had never gotten over it.

'It's all in the past, Sam. No one remembers it! Hell, no one remembers you! You need to focus on the party. Get that butt of yours back into those rocking shorts!' Lily persisted.

'No! I won't! I don't care if you think these shorts are wonderfully hot! I'm not Paulina and I refuse to be in the spotlight!'

~~~*~~~

"Sam! This is a rocking party!" A boy her age said. He smiled, a brilliant smile indeed and winked at her. She blinked rapidly for a minute.

"Did he just…wink at me?" She asked. Paulina placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam shook it off without hesitation. Paulina frowned but spoke anyway.

"Yes, he did. If you want, I could hook you up with him. He is really cute," Paulina beamed. Sam frowned and rolled her eyes, turning to face "her friend".

"Then why don't you go and get him then?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"Well, he's not really my type. He's kinda…scrawny. Mami needs a strong man," she giggled as she sipped whatever it was in her glass. Sam shook her head in disbelief. Leave it to Paulina to be hopelessly stupid.

"Excuse me, I have to go meet Tucker," she said, spotting her friend a few feet away. Without waiting for a word from Paulina, she pushed past her and started to make her way over to Tuck.

She had to admit though, she was a little scared being around so many people. There were just so many! Paulina had probably invited the entire Casper High and half of the population at her school. For the entire evening, people had been approaching her and Paulina, telling them what a great party it was. Someone had bought liquor and now a Smirnoff was in everyone's hands. The party was confined to the ground floor which was the best part of the party plan. All the smashing, vomiting, dancing and kissing was in one area.

Sam pushed past a couple, who were dancing and sucking each other's tongues at the same time, a bottle of Smirnoff in their hands. What was up with the Smirnoff? It was the only liquor Sam could see at the party. She grimaced as she passed them. It was a disgusting scene to watch. They were all up in each other, their mouths squashed together in a huge mess.

'I hope I never look like that when someone kisses me,' she thought as a cringe followed her grimace. She tried to shake the image from her head, pushed past many more people and finally stopped beside Tucker.

"Wow! Sam you look absolutely beautiful!" He said when she popped into view. He opened his arms to her and she walked right into them. He pressed her to his chest, friendliness just pouring out of him. Sam squeezed him back and he let go. It felt good to hug a boy as a friend and nothing more. He grinned at her. He looked like he was having tons of fun.

"Gee, thanks. I never thought I'd ever get that comment," she grinned back. Tucker's grin turned into a snicker and then he bit his lips, trying to hold back his laughter. Sam cocked her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. He shook his head immediately.

"Absolutely nothing," he managed to say without bursting into howls of laughter. He knew something. But what was it.

"I'm not stupid, Tucker," Sam said, staring him down.

"Ok, ok…its' about your boyfriend," he said, still snickering. This time, instead of biting his lip, he covered his mouth with one hand.

"My boyfriend?" Sam asked as her suspicious look faded and one of confusion took its place.

'Boyfriend?' Sam asked herself mentally.

'He must be crazy! You don't have a boyfriend!' Lily said, bursting out into laughter, something Tucker wished he could do.

"Yeah, he just walked into the room," Tucker said, using his head to point to the entrance by nodding toward it. Sam spun around immediately and tipped to look over everyone's heads. The heads kept bobbing and blocking her view of the door. She frowned and nibbled on her bottom lip as she jumped to see who Tucker was talking about, her curiousity had to be satisfied. Still, she could see no one. The view of the doorway was blocked completely.

"I can't see a thing," she said.

'I can't see…so…how could he?' Sam mused to herself.

'I wonder if he's cute,' Lily was doing her own musings. Sam shook her head and turned back to Tucker.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon," Tucker said and waved to somebody over her head. She was looking behind her before Tucker could put down his hand. She saw no one waving.

"Ha ha. Stop messing with me. There is no one here that is my 'boyfriend'," Sam said, putting air quotes around the word "boyfriend". Tucker only grinned.

"Man, I love it when you're wrong," he said. Suddenly, a hand clutched her side and a body lightly pressed against her from behind. She could feel the foreign presence. She jumped and pulled away from the person, almost stepping on Tucker's toes.

"Hey!" Tucker said as he jumped back, smashing into a dancer. The girl who was dancing didn't even glance at him, she was too much into her dance.

"I should have stomped on it," Sam said through gritted teeth as she looked up at the presence.

"Hi," he said and gave her a big grin. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking better than ever.

"Oh, hi Danny! I thought you were a pervert," she said.

"No problem, I get that everywhere I go," he joked. Sam laughed and they hugged. Yeah, her hair still smelt like lilacs. Yes, she still felt safe. They pulled away, a secret smile on both their faces. Tucker watched with a grin.

"Told you," he said to Sam. She looked up at him and then Danny's hand around her waist. Ah, she finally caught on to what Tucker was saying. Her eyes widened as everything sunk in. Her boyfriend! Danny! Tucker and Valerie. Before she could say anything to the pleased Tucker, Danny started to pull her away.

"Let's dance," he said to her, grabbing the other hand and pulling her more into the crowd of dancers.

'Please, please don't let me step on her toe! Or even worse! Don't let me kick her in the mouth!' He pleaded. And I know what you all are thinking. How could he possibly kick her in the mouth? Well, the answer is pretty simple. His name is Danny Fenton.

"Dance?" She repeated.

"Yeah," he nodded. He took a deep breath. It was up to the suave Phantom now.

"I can't dance," she said, trying to pull back, He smiled. This could be good.

"Neither can I," he said and started to dance. For a few seconds, all Sam could do was stare at him and feel uncomfortable in the moving throng.

"How about I sit this one out?" She asked as a guy bounced into her, knocking her off balance for a while.

'And I'm sure you won't mind me sitting out all of them,' she thought.

'It's just a dance, Sam. Not a French kiss,' Lily said, already gyrating in Sam's head.

'I can't dance! People will notice! I don't like attention!' She yelled.

'Yeah, people's opinion of how you look does matter, but this is fun, Sam! Just cut loose for a bit, will you.'

'People's opinion of me and how I look do not matter as much as you think.'

'Then if you truly believe that, then dance. Dance your ass off.'

"No. If I let you not dance to this, you won't want to dance ever again," he said, grabbing her waist and trying to get her to dance. She moved with his hands, feeling out of place.

"This is embarrassing," she muttered. He pulled a little close to her.

"How can you be embarrassed when no one is watching?" He asked, his lips a few inches from her ear.

"You're watching," she pointed out.

"I don't count," he said and started moving her hips and her body at the same time. The song ended soon after and he dropped his hands from her body.

"I'm going to get something to drink," she said. She turned and walked away quickly, before he could pull her back. Danny launched himself behind her, determined to get her to dance with him. Well, get her to dance with Phantom. That was the side of him that so badly wanted to move with her, in total sync.

"You're not getting out of this," he said, following her to where the drinks were. Sam glanced down into the coolers and groaned inwardly. It was just liquor.

'It's liquor or dancing. Choose! You're life depends on this,' Sam told herself

'Who hoo! I'm gonna get drunk and get laid!' Lily said as she thrashed about Sam's head. Sam reached in and took out one Smirnoff Black Ice. She twirled around and saw Danny stop in front of her. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of drink.

"Are you…sure?" He asked, pointing to the bottle. She smiled.

"Positive," she said.

'I can sip this for the rest of the night and avoid all dancing. Probably even some talking to these people,' she thought.

"You look hot, Miz Hostess," another boy said as he passed her. He ended it with a cat whistle. Sam watched him dance off and looked down. What was so hot with high tops, skinny jeans and a slouchy tee? She looked up at Danny and realized that he was checking her out.

'Might as well, check him out. You know we want to,' Lily teased, but Sam was already on the job. He wore slightly baggy jeans and a pair of Echo Red sneakers with a really rocking graphic tee. He looked hot, especially with his hair all disheveled and jet black and his clear eyes staring at her body.

"Umm…ok," he said when his eyes came to rest on her face again. He sighed. He was just overwhelmed right now. She just looked so different from everyone else. All the other girls had on something tight or something short and some of them seemed to have nothing on. She was perfect and perfectly modest. Talk about one of a kind.

Sam got it open and titled it to her head, slowly letting the new taste slide down her throat.

'Wow, this is good,' she thought as she pulled it from her mouth. She smiled at Danny.

"You want one?" She asked.

"No thanks, drinking isn't my thing," he said.

'Fighting life threatening, butt-ugly ghosts is,' he added mentally. She seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. Then she put the bottle to her lips and chugged everything down. If he was in her head then he would have heard the brief conversation which went something like this:

'I'm not used to this,' Sam was thinking.

'That makes this the best time to drink it then. You're surrounded by friends…and a cute guy who wouldn't let anything happen to you. If you don't do this now, then who knows what will happen in the future. Know your limits,' Lily urged. Sam didn't even think after that, she acted.

When she pulled the empty bottle from her lips, she blinked a little. The room was slightly spinning and her head was a little light. She tried to find the edge of a cooler so that she could balance out the dizziness, but she grabbed onto Danny instead.

"That was…intense, but good. Very good," she said, smiling at him. She dipped back into the cooler and took out another one.

"Sam, I don't think you should drink another," he said, holding on to the bottle so that she wouldn't open it.

"Ah, come on Danny. Isn't it better I do this now than in a bar around strangers? You won't let me get out of control," she said, raising her hand to his face. This was Lily talking. Sam was trying to regain control of her words and her actions but somehow she couldn't quite do it. Danny knew it was a bad idea as she opened the bottle and put it to her lips.

"You can stop now, Sam," he said. She pulled a now empty bottle from her lips and smiled.

"Hey! I'm getting better at this!" She yelled. She grabbed her hand from Danny's, pulled another Smirnoff from the cooler and darted through the crowd. He started after her, losing her quickly in the mayhem that was partying.

"Damn it," he swore under his breath as he pushed and snaked his way through the teens. How had he lost her?

Sam sipped her third bottle of Smirnoff as she inched her way into a dark corner. The music was booming and fast paced. She started nodding her head to it, swaying her hair from side to side. Her feet started moving to the beat and before she knew it, she was dancing. She flung her almost empty bottle into the hands of someone, she didn't know who and made her way to the middle of the dance floor.

She was moving with the music, tossing her hair and flinging her arms, her feet moving smartly. Someone came behind her, but she didn't care. She was having fun. The same someone held on to her hips and started grinding on her. She giggled and pushed the hands away to turn around and see who was dancing with her.

She grinned even wider as she saw the beautiful, muscled, blond hunk who was dancing with her. She flipped her hair provocatively and turned her grin into a smile of seduction.

"Hi," she purred.

"Hey. Nice party, Sam. My name is Dash," he said, matching her smile.

"Boy, am I glad I had this party," Sam said…well, Lily said.

"Me too," he said. He made a daring move and grabbed her hips, pulling her toward his.

"Oh," she said as they moved together.

"So, where will our party end?" He said. He had launched into flirting so quickly. That made Lily really happy.

"Anywhere you like," she answered, putting her hands around his neck. He half smiled, half smirked.

"I don't want it to end here," he said.

"Then tell me where," she flirted. He leaned into her, his lips right beside her ear.

"In your bedroom," he said, his hot breath tickling her ear and the liquored smell running up her nose.

"Hmm…you're pretty brave. I am that type of girl. Especially tonight," Lily said.

'I can't believe you're doing this to me!' Sam screamed, trying again to regain control.

"Then, can I have your number. We can finish this anytime you're ready."

"So I get to decide what time we finish our party and you get to decide where…I like that."

'This is so stupid. Why did I agree to this party again?' Sam asked herself. She gritted her teeth and fought for her freedom again.

"I like you," he said, pulling back from her ear.

"I like you…too," Sam said. Yes! She was back.

'Totally unfair!' Lily complained as she threw a tantrum in Sam's head.

'You're giving me a headache!' Sam yelled at her.

'GOOD!' Lily screamed as she stomped around a little more. Dash leaned toward Sam again, this time with the intention of kissing her. She pulled back, a little grimace on her face.

"SAM!" Someone yelled over the music.

'Thank goodness,' Sam thought as she relaxed. Dash looked to see who was interrupting him. Val stopped in front of them and pulled Sam away from Dash without a word.

"Hey…" he stated to complain.

"We don't wanna hear it," Val answered, pulling Sam away. Sam was still feeling light headed and had the strangest urge to dance like a wild woman.

"What are you doing? You were dancing with Dash Baxter! Head bully at Casper High!" Val reprimanded her. Sam giggled.

"He's kinda cute…damn those three Smirnoffs," she said. Val groaned.

"I should probably get you upstairs and away from the noise and the party. You didn't even wanna come in the first place," Val said.

"Sam! Val!" Danny shouted.

"Danny," Val said as Danny stopped in front of them. He immediately started checking Sam out, in concern.

"Is she ok? I mean, nothing happened, right?" He asked.

"I caught her dancing with Dash" Val said, spitting out his name like a three day old piece of gum. Danny was taken aback a little. He hated Dash. Dash was always picking on him and Tucker, mostly him.

"I think she had too much to drink," he said.

"You're right. She had three bottles and now, I'm gonna take her up to her room," Val said. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she got an idea.

"Ok," Danny nodded his head. His night was just ruined.

'Thanks Dash. No matter where I am or what I'm doing, you always end up destroying my life,' he thought sadly.

"You know what, you bring her upstairs. I need to go chill with Tucker for a while. I haven't had much time with him this week. Work is so stressing," she said, putting her brain to use. Danny felt a little better when Val suggested this. At least he could watch her fall asleep. Maybe his night wasn't completely ruined. He nodded and she handed Sam over like a toy that was meant to be shared. She stumbled against him and he caught her by the shoulders.

"Let's get you upstairs," he said, tucking her into his side, protectively wrapping a secure arm around her. She snuggled into him and hooked her arms around his waist.

"You always smell so nice," she said then giggled.

"Umm…thanks. The sooner I get you upstairs, the better," he said. He pulled her as best as he could with him toward the stairs.

Pauli saw him and grinned to herself. Sam was gonna get what she wanted tonight with that sexy honey. Dash saw him too and frowned for the rest of the night. Wasn't she just flirting with him? And how could the nerd end up with her?

Sam was lazy in climbing the stairs. Danny had to practically lift her up onto the next step every few seconds, getting a little squeak of laughter from her every time. He eventually lost patience and scooped her into his arms in a quick movement, her feet kicking gently in the air, her head lolling. Finally, they got away from the crowd and onto the first floor.

"Can you walk now?" He asked. She lifted her head and shook it. No.

"No, this is better, you're really strong," she said, grasping one of his biceps. He blushed slightly, but continued to walk toward her room.

"Stop," she said. He stopped in front of a door. He didn't know what was behind it and frankly, he didn't care. His mission was to get her safely in bed and get her to fall asleep, then maybe watch her sleep.

"What's so important about here?" He asked.

"Just go in, silly," she said, almost slurring on her words. He obeyed her and opened the door. It was a grand room with a big bed swing. Yes, the bed was hanging from the ceiling, a few inches from the ground.

"Whose room is this?" He asked, looking around. It was beautiful.

"My parents," she said, "let me down." He let her down. She swaggered over to the bed and sat on it. She swung it for a little while then climbed up on it, smiling against the pillows.

"They have a nice room," he said, standing still with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on over, Danny. Come and lay down beside me or something," she said. There it was again, the 'something' that implied so much. He walked over to the bed, heart racing and climbed up on it. It felt weird to be in someone else's bed, yet oddly comfortable. He settled on the comfy bed and smiled. He looked at Sam.

"It's comfortable," he said.

"This is where the bastards sleep every night. I was probably created on this bed," she said. She smiled at him and moved her hand to rest on his chest, her body pressing into his side. She moved her head to rest on his shoulder. His heart started beating a hundred times faster.

"Sam, let's go to your room. You need to sleep," he said, trying to get up. Her hand on his chest gently pushed him back down. One of her legs covered his. This was uncomfortable but he couldn't help but enjoy it.

"No, I don't need to sleep. I need for us to stay here, at least for now," she said. Danny sighed. He could stand a few hours of cuddling. He didn't really have a problem with that.

"Ok," he answered simply. He almost jumped out of his skin when she pressed her lips to his cheek. Her hand turned his head to face hers. The situation in the basement came back to him.

"Calm down, I'm not going to rape you or anything like that. We're just doing…something together," she said. There was that word again. He watched her watch him. Her fingers traced the outline of his eyebrows and his hairline. Then she brushed her fingers against his long thick lashes, traced his nose then pressed her fingers against his lips. She pulled them back, kissed them and put them to his lips again.

"Stop, you don't want this," he said.

"And how can you tell, Danny? Did you know that from the first time I ran into you, yeah the time you almost ran me over, I fell in love? I thought you were so cute and the hottest boy ever to live. You never stop proving me right. And I really wanna kiss you. You have no idea," she said, brushing his hair back from his face.

"I…umm…like you too," he said. At least that was true.

"No, I love you. And I want you to love me back. I wanna do more than kissing," she said. She kissed his forehead this time. Her hand moved from his face to his side. He grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"It's just the liquor talking, you don't mean all of this. Now, I think it's time we stopped and you went to sleep in your room," he said, sitting up. She scrambled up with him too, wrapping her hands around his waist.

"I want to kiss a boy in my parents' bed. Call it a twisted pleasure. Can you do that for me, just one kiss?" She asked, nibbling on his neck. He inhaled then exhaled deeply. He wanted this too. He so badly wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her. He had been trying not to think about it for a while. But he was a teenager and she was very cute and right now, she was willing. The good side, she probably wouldn't remember the one kiss when she woke up the next day, so she couldn't regret it. The bad side, he was totally taking advantage of her being drunk.

'But I want my first kiss and I want it with her,' he thought.

"Please," she murmured, removing her hands from his waist and putting them over his shoulder, running her hands down his chest. There was no denying it that that felt good. Her fingers lifted his shirt slightly and she kissed him on the cheek, this time closer to his lips.

'It's now or never,' he thought and he allowed her to pull his shirt up and flatten her hands against his stomach. She moaned into his ear.

"Just one kiss," he said weakly as her hands travelled to his chest, his shirt going with it. Soon, she had it off and had flung it behind her.

"I like your muscles. They're rather developed for a 16 year old," she said.

"Just one…give me back my shirt," he said, as he closed his eyes.

"Move back a little," she said. He moved back and back and back until he came upon some pillows. She straddled him sitting on his thighs.

"Sam, just one," he said huskily. She smiled seductively.

"Just one…on the lips," she said. She bent forward, kissing his muscled stomach, her kisses trailing up to his chest and his neck and his face. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer. His hands were on her waist, her legs at his sides, bent of course by the knee. She held his head and leaned her forehead against his. He could feel her breath on his face and she could feel the iciness of his breath on her face. She shivered.

"Stop teasing me and kiss me already," he said. He could feel himself trembling with the need.

"I'm finally kissing you…finally," she said. He was watching her chest rise and fall majestically.

"You sound like you've been waiting for this a while," He said as he rested his cheek against her breast. She was good at torturing a man.

"I have, and that's why I don't know what to expect," she said, gently using her fingers as combs.

"Well, know this, I'm not going to hurt you. Nothing bad is going to happen. It's just one kiss. After this one kiss, you get to go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll remember nothing and everything will be back to normal. We can be best friends if you want. It's just one and I really want it," he said. He was beginning to sound desperate, which he was.

"It's my first, and it's on my parents' bed," she said.

"It's my first too and I won't hurt you, you know that. If you relax then before you know it, we'll be done," he said.

"I know you won't," she said. Their lips were just a centimeter apart. They froze for a second. It was torture to them, but they couldn't help but be a bit afraid of what would happen after the kiss. Well, Danny couldn't help but be a bit afraid of what would happen after the kiss. Sam couldn't think straight. She only knew that she was finally going to kiss him.

"Then, here it goes," he said. He pressed his lips gently to hers and immediately, it was as if a snowstorm ran through their lips and their bodies. Sam gasped into the kiss, squeezing her eyes tighter and pressing her lips more to his. Her hands ran through his hair, feeling the softness between her fingers. She moaned and gyrated her hips a bit. She shivered against the coldness that filled every cell of her body.

Danny was lost in a sparkling paradise with her. It was just him and her, no one else, no distractions. He could hear and feel her moan then he could feel her moving against him. It sparked something in him and he could feel the passion running through them. His hands were at the small of her back, moving her closer and closer to him.

Sam's heart was pounding against him when they pulled away from each other.

"Wow," Danny said. Sam pressed her lips to his again, pushing him against the headboard. But this kiss had just the right passion and gentleness of a perfect kiss. It was impossible not to enjoy it. Sam reached for the bottom of her tee and pulled it up over her head, throwing it on the floor. She pushed her chest against him and his hands made their way up her side, stopping strategically under her arms.

Their tongues gently battled as she moved again against him. He moved rhythmically with her. He moaned against her lips and she against his. They pulled away again, breathing heavily.

"Damn," they both said. She leaned back in toward him but he resisted her.

"We agreed on one," he said, noticing that she was almost naked around the chest area.

"That was before I found out what a good kisser you are," she said, fighting against him.

"Let's go to your room," he said, fighting the desire to kiss her for the rest of the night. She was a good kisser too. Their one kiss had turned out into a make-out session.

~~~*~~~

_Sam was 5 years old and she was crying, crying hard. Her pink dress was tattered because she had torn it against branches that she had run past. The bigger kids were once again teasing her. She didn't know why they were teasing her or what they were teasing her about; they had just never liked her. She never let them see her cry though. She didn't cry because of their teasing, she could handle it; it was the problem that she never had anyone to help her, to back her up and to comfort her._

"_Sam," a tiny voice called out to her. Her head shot up and she tried to wipe away her tears, but the boy already knew that she was crying._

"_Why are you crying?" The nameless boy with the neat raven hair asked as he sat beside her. Sam looked away and pouted. She refused to tell him. He hadn't been there when she had needed him and he had said he was her friend. Suddenly she realized that two hands were around her waist, hugging her. She turned to the boy and he smiled._

"_It worked!" He said triumphantly without letting go. His smile was contagious and soon Sam forgot why she had been crying in the first place. She smiled along with him and hugged him back._

"_Thank you," she said as they pulled apart. _

"_Sam," he began as his face became red and he looked down. _

"_Yeah," she answered wondering what the boy wanted to tell her._

"_I think you're really pretty and pretty girls shouldn't cry," he said. Sam didn't know what to say for a while._

"_I think you're pretty too," she said. He shook his head good naturedly._

"_Nah-uh, its handsome, my mommy always says that I'm very handsome," he corrected._

"_Okay, you're very handsome," she smiled. He smiled back. Then he did something that Sam didn't expect. He leaned forward and kissed her, right on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds but when he pulled away, Sam was still shocked._

"_What…what was that for?" She asked, remembering that she sometimes saw her mom and dad do what he had just done. She knew it was called a kiss, but she didn't know what it was for._

"_It's a kiss. My mommy says that you kiss someone when you love them," he explained brightly. Then Sam did the unthinkable, she kissed him back._

"_Now we both love each other," she smiled. He nodded._

"_But does that mean we have to kiss everybody that we love now?" He asked._

"_I don't know, probably not__," she said._

"M_y mommy says that a kiss is for a special person, the specialest person in your life," he remembered. They both blushed._

"_Do you want to marry me, Sam?" He asked._

"_Why?" She frowned._

"_Cuz people who get married don't ever have to leave each other and I never want to leave you, Sam," he said._

"_Okay, I guess cuz I don't want to leave you too, you're the bestest friend ever," she said._

"_You are my bestest friend ever too," he said._

"_We should probably go back to school now," she said. He jumped up and reached for her tiny hand. She took it and with their combined efforts, Sam was on her feet in no time._

"_Yup, Mrs. Leona is maybe looking for us," he said as they started to walk. _

"_Hey D…"_

Sam shifted under her sheets and before she could bring herself to full consciousness, she was feeling nauseous and her head felt as if a carnival band was in it. It was a different dream tonight, but it was the same boy. Who was he? He had meant more than the world to her it seemed. What had happened to them? Why weren't they friends now? And…she had her first kiss when she was 5? Huh? How weird was that? It made her wonder how her life would have turned out if she hadn't lost her memory. Would it have been different? Would it have been better? She knocked these thoughts out of her head. She was living a life now, no use thinking about what would have been.

"Aww," she mumbled as she sat up. The silky sheets that were her tent were let down and she could see a strange figure sitting on a few pillows right by her window with their head against the glass. The person had also drawn the curtain back just a little, so the sun was happily peeking into her room. She reached out and pulled the sheets out of her line of sight. She almost screamed when she saw Danny sitting by her window.

"Danny?" She was confused. He jumped up from his makeshift seat. He had been dozing. He passed his hand over his face and cracked his tired eyes open. He had barely slept last night. He just watched her sleep, thankful that after their intense session together she was able to sleep peacefully.

"Hey. Good morning," he said. Sam's hand clutched her sheet tightly and she tried to subtly draw it more over her body. She was just in her underwear, with a big T-shirt over her…that was strange. When she looked at him, he was dressed similarly to her. He was just in his pants. What had happened? Her eyes grew wide when she remembered that she could not remember anything that had happened last night. She had been drunk.

"Damn those three Smirnoffs…could you please tell me what happened? I can't remember a thing," she said. She looked at him with just his pants half-way up his thighs like he couldn't bother to pull them up. He drew the curtain and pulled his pants up. Sam's cheeks felt heated and her heart started beating faster.

'Wow, he…his…wow. His stomach is perfect,' she thought as she admired what she could see of him. Her eyes moved from his chest and stomach to his arms.

'They are so muscled and so lean,' Lily said.

'Its' agreed,' Sam said to Lily.

'He's damn hot,' they both said.

'But…what happened last night? Why are we…inappropriately dressed?' Sam questioned.

'Who cares? It's obvious he spent the night with you…and shouldn't you be happy that he didn't sleep on the bed but on those pillows all the way over there by the window?' Lily asked.

'Yes, but…'

'But nothing. Whatever happened last night, he was gentlemanly about it,' Lily stated. It was surprising good logic from her and had Sam stunned and lost for a few milliseconds.

'Yes. I know. But why is he in my room?'

"Well…I don't think you want to know exactly what happened," he said, strolling over to her.

"Yeah, I do," she said. She watched him pick up his shirt from in front of her bed and pull it over his head, her eyes watching his body and how it moved so smoothly until he had his shirt on him. She would never look at him the same way ever again.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," Sam said, she could feel the anger boiling inside her.

"No, you don't," Danny refused her.

"Yes I do!" She shouted.

"We made out, ok!" He shouted back, "Are you happy now? Maybe you can stop shouting at me," he added in a quiet voice. Sam sat still for a moment, letting it sink in and allowing visions of her and Danny kissing to flash through her mind. Against the headboard in her parents' room, pushing him down on her bed and jumping on him, throwing off most of their clothes, his hands modestly memorizing the shape of her body, him telling her to stop, she pushing up on him, him restraining her and telling her they had to stop and that she didn't want this. She could remember him talking her to sleep in a calm, soft yet seductive voice. She could remember him stroking her hair and gently kissing her and wrapping her up to him so that she could sleep. Then she was asleep and he was gone.

She squeezed her eyes shut and collapsed back on her bed. She was past embarrassed.

"I'm…sorry," she said.

'How am I going to tell her not to apologize. It was a guilty pleasure to kiss her to sleep,' he thought.

"You don't have to apologize, it's my fault and I was sober. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"There you go again, blaming yourself. You shouldn't," she said, sitting up. She wasn't a child, she could handle the revelation of a make-out session. A heavy make-out session.

"I'll just leave, you probably want me to. I just stayed so that I could get this off of my chest," he said, heading for the door.

"Danny," she called after him. He turned to face her.

"Don't try to make me feel better, Sam. What I did to you was unforgiveable and…I don't think I can handle being around you after last night. It'll be too embarrassing."

"What are you trying to say? That we can't be friends anymore?" she asked, crossing her arms after she got out of the bed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," he answered, looking away. She stormed up to him blocking his way to the door.

"What if I want us to be friends? I was involved in this too. I was the one who was drunk. I was the one who flung myself at you. I am the one who is causing you to feel so much pain. I don't want to be the one to break up our friendship," she said, angrily. He tried to open the door but Sam placed her hand on his, stopping him. They were extremely close now and one look into his eyes made Sam forget how angry she was.

"I should have just brought you to your room and left you there, just as I was told," he said. He was looking into her eyes too and he wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to wrap her up into his arms, lift her off the floor and spin her around with his lips covering hers. Then he wanted to lay down with her in her bed and just hug her for the entire day. He never wanted anything else that badly. Well, he had only wanted something more badly than kissing her. He wanted his friend back. His first friend. The girl who was so very nice to him, the girl who he too had called Sam. That was all he could remember. He only knew her name and how nice she was to him. He remembered nothing of her face.

Sam pressed herself to him and tipped just a bit. He brought his head down to her and their lips met in a kiss. They were lost in their passion.

Danny pulled away after a few seconds and Sam was staring at him, wide-eyed.

'That was…awesome,' Lily said, all starry-eyed again.

"I have to go. We can't be friends, Sam. This makes it impossible," he said and he opened the door and left. Sam leaned against the door. She could feel tears come to her eyes. She didn't know if they were tears of joy, embarrassment or sadness. She didn't cry though. She sat on the floor with her back to the door, wrapped her hands around her legs and put her chin on her knees.

"But, I don't want to be friends. I want us to be…much more," she mumbled. The one it was intended for was gone. For good. They had broken up before they could have even started properly. Typical Sam. She ruined everything.

**I changed the rating after going through this story during the Christmas, re-evaluating and changing a few things to make it fit, but, if you read something that sounds like it should be rated 'M' then tell me, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Umm…this chapter is gonna get a lot of people upset, but trust me, it's gonna turn out all right in the end! Speaking of which, I should probably go fix it up so it doesn't sound so rushed and maybe a little more romantic…**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Danny Phantom (I can't even watch the old episodes! NOOOOOOOO!) And I don't own the song Ebony and Ivory. I like that song. I loved it when Shawn and Gus (James Roday and Dule Hill) sang it on USA. Check out Psych on USA!!**

Chapter 6: Tuesday August 4, 2009

Sam laughed, trying not to spit out her strawberry smoothie. Dash laughed with her, his guffaws much louder than her laughter.

"I guess being a football player is harder than it looks," she said.

"Not just a football player, a quarterback," he said, sipping his mixture of Pepsi and rum. Sam smiled.

"Of course, a quarterback," she said. They smiled at each other as they finished their drinks. They were at the park and it was a bright, sunny, beautiful day to be out. They were on their second date. He had returned to her house one day and totally surprised her by inviting her out with him. She was stunned. Football players, or in his case quarterbacks, didn't date Goths. He was different and he was fun and he thought she was cute.

"Ah. It's just mega cool hanging out with you, Sam," he said as he reached across the bench and grasped her hand. She managed to smile back at him. It was a little uncomfortable to be holding hands, but she would have to get used to that, he may be working up to asking her to be his girlfriend.

'He's no Danny, but, he is a guy. A strong, buff, sexy guy,' Lily thought.

'Yeah, a guy,' Sam said. Lily frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Are you still set on Danny's rejection of you, dear Sammie?'

'No, I'm set on my embarrassment and how he blamed it all on himself. Why does he have to be so unconfident?'

'Most people would think of him as sweet…or gullible.'

'But, he is sweet. He apologized for my mistake. But he took the blame for it and that gets to me. We can't even pretend we're friends, Lily, I may still have the biggest crush on him.'

'Duh, you still have the biggest crush on him. But a guy is a guy, and you have a guy right now. And he's willing to take you as his girlfriend. Forget about Danny and move on, Sam. You can't dwell on him forever!'

'I know! Don't you think I know that, but I can't help it! I actually liked being with him. I liked him talking me to sleep. And now, I can't even hear him laugh and call my name. I feel…responsible,' Sam inwardly sulked, trying to keep up the appearance of a happy soon-to-be maybe girlfriend. She didn't mind Dash that much. He was respectable enough, took her out, called her almost every night and did his best to make her happy. He was…a good guy.

'It doesn't make any sense, Sam! Stop thinking about him and what almost was! There is Dash right in front of you. He doesn't care about whatever happened at that party week before last! No one does. Danny is out of our lives and has no intention of coming back. Why are you torturing us and ruining your future over this boy? He's gone, Sam. I thought you weren't the type to let stuff affect you so badly. What has changed?' Lily challenged. Sam let Lily's words sink in. They still were two different people, with two different takes on the adventures in lives, yet, what she was saying was exactly what Sam knew she should do. Their opinions didn't just meet and agree with those words, they had melded and formed one solid fact that both of them agreed on.

"And if it weren't for you, I'd still be at home sulking. I have absolutely nothing to do there," she said. Dash turned toward her, his smile gone. His face showed that he was thinking and trying to put his thoughts into words to present them to her.

"Sam…I really like you and when we met at your party…I saw you and Danny heading upstairs. I just wanna make sure it's just me and you in this relationship," he said. She gulped at the mention of her party night.

"Yeah, it's just us in this…relationship," she said. He smiled and let out a sigh.

"Good. I don't care if you think this is too soon, because it's not. Will you be my official girlfriend?" he asked, moving his eyes from the bench up to meet hers. She was shocked for a bit, surprisingly. She knew it was coming, but it was the first time someone had asked her.

"Yes," she simply said after overcoming all her emotions. He grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes!" He said with more enthusiasm. He pushed her back a little and looked into her eyes.

'Uh-oh,' Sam thought. She knew what was coming.

'Yes!' Lily squealed as Dash kissed Sam for the first time. There was a beginning and an end to the kiss. Nothing in the middle but lip to lip contact. He pulled back and grinned.

"You kiss beautifully…which is something you have to commit yourself to now that we're a couple. And of course, I can do that anytime I want. I also now have permission to hug you and hold your hand, you know child stuff. What I don't have your permission for is the big one that I can't wait to hit," he said.

'If Fen-turd can get some, I'll have no problem getting the whole of it!' He thought happily.

"Whoa, stop. What? You will not be hitting anything on me. I don't do that," she said. He was lost for a minute. Was she saying that she was a...?

'Fen-turd never got any! Ha ha! Of course he couldn't get anything!' He smirked as he realized what she was saying. She was a virgin. This was even better. He was even more anxious to get her lying flat on her back on his bed…just like her friend Paulina. She was a hot sex making machine.

"Oh, you're one of those good girls. Saving it for the special guy," he said, holding on to her two hands and kissing her on her lips.

"If that makes more sense to you then yeah, I'm saving it for the one special guy," she said. He grinned. Finally a challenge. He could do this. He was a quarterback with insane muscles for a 16 year old. No girl could deny him. He'd have her in the next week. Uh-huh, he was that good.

"I don't have a problem with that. I can wait because I know you're saving it for me. I like you, Sam and I trust you. I may even…love you," he said. Work it Baxter! That shit always gets to them.

Sam tried not to burst into laughter or give an unexpected reaction so she only smiled.

'Just tell the guy you love him!' Lily said.

'Hell no! I'm not going to lie! I don't even believe that he loves me. He's just…I don't know what he's doing, but he's doing it!' Sam said.

'You are such a nerd!'

'Better a nerd than a whore. Val is my role model when it comes to this kind of stuff, not Paulina!' Sam defended.

'Val…weren't you supposed to meet her somewhere?' Lily asked.

'VAL! I gotta go!' Sam said, happy for an excuse to leave.

"Sorry. I have to go. I promised one of my friends that I would eat lunch with her," Sam said quickly, getting up.

'Val can wait! Have lunch with Mr. Handsome!' Lily pouted as she threw another of her tantrums.

"Please, eat with me. I'm your boyfriend," he pleaded, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

'Me and my big mouth…which is so cute,' Lily said to herself.

"She's my best friend, sorry. If you want a date, get in line," she said and ran off. Dash frowned. Now he was all alone in the park. He could go home and watch a few recorded games, or…and he grinned widely at this thought…or he could just play around with another girl. That was always fun to do. Maybe she'd be nicer than Sam and make it easier for him to view what lay beneath her pants.

Sam rushed through the park, anxious to get away and get to Val. Hopefully Tucker wasn't tagging along. Before long, Sam could spot the Nasty Burger and an even nastier Val standing outside.

"Why are you so late? I've been here for almost half an hour!" Val yelled as soon as Sam came into hearing range.

"You're not the only one on my list of people to attend to before they start crying like babies," Sam said, coming to a stop in front of her.

"I hate that you're hanging around Dash and now you've started to catch his fleas. If I can't stop you two from being together then will you at least not bring his dumb ass attitude with you? I deal with him enough at school, thank you very much," Val said, crossing her arms and looking Sam up and down. She was beyond pissed that Sam had decided to take up Dash on his offer. Dash was cocky, vain, a big bully, a dumb ass and a womanizer. Val had thought that Sam wouldn't be one of the idiots to fall for him and his 'charms'. She was very disappointed in her best friend, but that was no reason to leave her all alone with Dash Baxter. Just thinking about him made her want to change into Red and hunt him down and feed him to hungry ghosts. Maybe Skulker. That ghost was always up for new heads on his wall.

"Stop exaggerating, Val. He's not a bad person. He doesn't force me to do anything I don't want to, he's sweet to me and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He even says he loves me," Sam said, looking away at her last sentence.

Val's mouth hung open at Sam's last sentence.

"Love? I never thought you'd fall for that crap! Love! Come on Sam! Tucker and I have been together for half a year and we have never told each other that! You and Dash are barely a couple! How…"

"I didn't say I loved him back! I like him, ok! But I don't feel what he feels for me. I can't," Sam said, cutting Val off. Val twisted her mouth into a thoughtful line.

"Maybe we should go inside and discuss this over a nice burger and shake," she said. Sam nodded and pushed the door open.

It didn't take long for them to order their meals and find a nice seat away from the others pushed up close to the glass so that they could glance at everyone as they passed.

"I glad that whore left last week," Val said before taking a big bite of her 'Double Cheese, Double Beef, Double Everything Big Nasty Burger'.

"You're not the only one. We had a big fight before she left. A lot of shouting and door slamming and stomping. I'm kinda glad," Sam said. Val grinned and swallowed her bite.

"I'm glad you finally got wise about how you choose your friends, Sam," Val said, taking another big bite.

"I like how you say 'I told you so'," Sam said, taking her first bite. Val smiled through her food.

"I am not gonna say that. No one likes to hear that."

"What if they deserve it?"

"Sometimes, you have to put being a good friend in front of being right all the time," Val smiled. Sam's mouth hung open quite comically.

"You are not always right!" Sam smiled. Val stuck out her tongue.

"You are proving me right, right now, girl!"

"Awww! I give! I give!" Sam said and they both burst into laughter. For the next couple minutes, they both focused on devouring their meals.

"Ahhh. I always love coming here," Sam said, leaning back in her seat, relaxing. Val let out a small burp and Sam raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"What? A girl can't express herself?" Val asked. This got Sam laughing. Oh how much fun they had when they were just chilling together.

"So…tell me more about Dash Baxter, the ego-trip," Val prompted Sam.

"He's not full of himself…completely. He calls, he's around anytime I need…want him, he says the funniest things and he's nice enough. Not my idea of the perfect guy, but it's not like I plan to marry him or anything," Sam said.

"So, did you kiss him?" Val asked, narrowing her eyes, managing to raise her eyebrows too at the same time. Sam blanched at the question. She made several attempts to answer the question, each attempt failing beyond miserable.

"You did…didn't you." It was not a question. Sam blushed and looked away, swiping a few locks of hair behind her ear.

"Yes…and no," Sam admitted, her eyes now downcast. Val's mouth hung open, a record breaker.

"You two are official?" She managed not to scream out.

"He kissed me…twice. And yeah, we're kinda…official," Sam said. Val's record breaking open mouth, slowly closed and she leaned back in her seat, analyzing Sam's reluctant words.

"Then why does it seem like you don't want to be with him?"

"Because…" Sam hesitated.

'Don't tell her! You can do this by yourself! She has no business poking in your lovelife. Why can't you do both of us a favour and love Dash! It's not that hard!' Lily screamed.

'You don't control me! Val is my best friend. She's smarter than I am about guys and you know we both have doubts about Dash. I don't really want to be with him. You know who I want…and I can't have him,' Sam thought sadly.

"Because I like Danny," Sam said, finally prepared to give Val the details of that night.

"Duh, everyone knows that. You too never came down that Saturday night. And no one knows what happened up there. Are you ready to tell me?" Val asked, all her attention directed toward Sam and what she had to say.

"Well…as you know, I was drunk. So I basically forced myself onto him," Sam said in a low voice, leaning more toward Val.

"You mean, kissing and stuff?" Val said, her brain a mixture of images. Sam nodded and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"In my parents' room and then in my room. I wouldn't get off of him. He had the decency to refuse me and put me to sleep and even to stay with me for the entire night…"

"So, he was there on Sunday morning?" Val exclaimed. Sam's eyes widened and her eyebrows met. She held up a finger to her lips, the universal sign of "SHUT UP!" Val mouthed sorry to Sam and bit down on her lips.

"Yeah, he was there. He told me what had happened and…blamed himself. So, he ended our…relationship. Just like that. We haven't spoken since," Sam said, her voice sad. Val's eyes gained a sad look, fitting to the situation. She extended her arms and brought Sam into a hug. Sam laughed as they pulled away.

"I'm not going to cry, you know," Sam grinned at Val.

"I never expected you to. And thanks for appreciating my expression of love and friendship," Val joked.

"Ebony and ivory! Stand together in perfect harmony!" Sam sang. They both burst into laughter.

"You really can't sing," Val said and they burst into laughter again. A thought popped into Sam's head. She hadn't told Val about their true kiss. When they were both sober and in their right minds. When they were both feeling the passion and magnetic force between them.

~~~*~~~

Val had left a pouting Sam to walk all alone so that she could do a late shift at Pizza Haven. She had also promised Sam that they would have lunch there the next day. So, it was just Sam, walking home all by herself, lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out what she was going to do with Dash and with Danny.

"Sam!" Phantom greeted her, appearing out of another dimension and into hers it must have been. Sam let out a yelp of surprise and jumped back, almost falling.

"Phantom! You shouldn't really do that," Sam said, a hand over her heart. Phantom smiled despite her obvious lack of happiness.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. Sam's heart stopped hammering and she let her arm fall to the side.

"What is it? Another ghost?" She asked. This got him to frown a little and he shifted his weight onto one foot. This got Sam to follow the movement of his body. It was sheer beauty. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and tried to appear unfazed. Why had she run from him?!

"No…is it wrong to want to see you. To talk to you? To spend a little time with you?" He asked. Sam felt her cheeks heat up but she fought back the blush. How much time had they spent together in the past? And seriously, did he remember her?

"Umm…oh…no," she answered. He smiled again.

"I thought I'd just come and see how you were doing. I haven't seen you since that friend of yours visited," he said.

'You are so desperate, Danny. Why am I stuck on this girl?' He asked himself while the Phantom side of him remained smiling. Somehow, the decision was made that if Danny had failed, then Phantom would continue trying.

"I've been ok. And my friend left…we aren't friends anymore," she said, continuing to stroll, still trying to look natural, which was impossible around him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, walking with her.

"Don't be. I have more. I have Val, Tuck, you and…and Danny. Well, I had Danny," she said.

'She called me a friend!' Phantom inwardly pouted.

'Me,' Danny simply thought.

"What…what happened to Danny?" Phantom asked taking everything about her in. She sighed and looked up at him briefly before looking back down at the ground.

"We sort of had this argument over something stupid that I did," she said.

"Did he chew you out?"

"No. I wish he had. I wish he had told me what a whore I was and how I couldn't control myself instead of blaming himself and ending our…relationship."

"Relationship?" He asked.

'Why not say friendship? Though friendship is a relationship? But why say relationship?' Danny was giving himself a headache.

'Why say relationship…again?' Sam asked herself.

'Because you like him and won't get over him, sheesh!' Lily pointed out, annoyed with Sam's ability of not being able to let go.

"Yeah, we were kinda friends," she admitted. She felt a little sad inside. There was no way she would totally trust Phantom. She had already decided to totally trust Danny and look what had happened between them.

"How can two people be kinda friends?" He smiled at her. She didn't see his smile. She was afraid that if she looked up, she wouldn't be able to remove her eyes from his face.

"We were best friends then. There was just something I couldn't point out that separated our friendship from normal friendships and I don't know what it was," she said.

'You liked him, Sam and you know it,' Sam admitted to herself.

'And you like Phantom too, because he's sexy and because he's taking a break from fighting crime to walk beside you,' Lily pointed out.

'I know I do. I like them both…I even like Dash just a little.'

'You're so confused, Sam! All you have to do is choose one!' Lily said.

'How can I choose one when I want all three?'

'You can start by the method of elimination,' Lily said.

'I think Dash would be out of it then,' Sam said without hesitation.

'Then dump Dash and go after Phantom or Danny and stop stressing me out!' Lily screamed.

"Forget about it then…or at least for now. I don't want to see you upset, ok? You're too pretty to be upset," he said, pulling her to him, tucking her into his side and kissing her hair, her words replaying themselves in his head.

'That was totally friendly,' she thought, dismissing it, her head light from the sudden contact.

"Um…ok," she said. He was good at making her speechless. And so they walked for a few minutes: Sam tucked into his side, both silent.

Phantom frowned as blue mist escaped from his lips.

"Not now," he mumbled. Sam heard and looked up at him to see a frown.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

'A ghost?' She asked herself.

"No, everything's fine. Red can take care of this," he answered quite selfishly, after all, Red was at work and he wasn't as busy as her.

"So, it is a ghost," Sam said. She couldn't help but be a little bit excited yet terrified at the same time. She had never seen a ghost…apart from the vicious dog turned cute.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Its noth…" he began, cut off in the middle of his sentence by a weak plasma blast colliding in his chest. Sam let out a brief scream and jumped aside instinctively. Phantom staggered back a little at the impact.

"Ow," he said through teeth gritted in anger. He straightened up and dodged another blast which seemed to come out of nowhere in the form of a fist. Phantom dodged it.

"So, dipstick, I see you have a little girlfriend with you," a taunting female voice said. It was directly in front of Sam. Sam jumped and screamed as Ember, the ghost with the flaming hair, appeared right in front of her. She smirked at Sam and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you puny human. I just have a score to settle with your boyfriend and this is the perfect time. I've got half of China cheering for me now. I can destroy you," she said, her hair burning bigger.

"He's not…my boyfriend," Sam managed to say. She was scared of this ghost. She seemed so smug with her guitar of doom (it looked like a guitar of doom to Sam…could ghosts really kill people with guitars?) hanging from her shoulders, her arms professionally holding it, ready to strike at any minute.

'Guitar of doom? Was she a rock star or something before she died?' Sam thought. She racked her brain for any dead musicians she could think of. She came up blank.

"I'm not into it today! If you come back tomorrow, I'll be glad to fight you and send you back to the ghost zone," he said, upset that Ember had ruined his walk with Sam. Ember smiled and leaned forward in her smugness.

"Make me go away then, loser," she smirked. Phantom was mad now and he charged her. She flew into the air and struck a note on her instrument. Something came flying out of her guitar and Sam's eyes widened as she saw it fly toward her.

'This is definitely the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me,' Sam thought as everything seemed to go slower than usual.

'I thought the weirdest thing that happened to you was…'

'That is nothing compared to watching your death slowly approach you. Whoa, that ball is moving really slow. I should probably move and save my life,' Sam thought. But she couldn't move and memories flooded her brain, reminding her that her life hadn't been all that bad. She didn't close her eyes, yet she didn't see Phantom tackle her, pushing her out of the way.

Sam could hear the explosion as well as feel it as she and Phantom rolled on the hard street, his arms around her.

"Ouch," she said as her head hit the road and they came to a stop. Phantom was on top of her, looking down in concern.

"I am going to kill her," he mumbled.

"I thought she wasn't going to hurt me. She even called me a puny human," Sam frowned trying to be optimistic.

"She's a liar," he said, jumping up. Another blow from the "guitar of doom" hit Phantom as he stood up, sending him flying the rest of the way across the road. Sam crawled back as much as she could as she saw the ghost, still unnamed to her, approach her.

"I changed my mind, in case you were wondering. I'm going to kill you both," the female ghost said, aiming her guitar at Sam and changing the setting on her guitar. A blue light erupted from somewhere behind Sam and captured the ghost. She screamed as she was pulled into the blue light. The light retracted and Sam turned around to see Phantom closing the lid to a thermos.

'Where did that come from?' She asked herself as she eyed his spandex suit.

'That's a neat trick. We need to learn that one, Sam!' Lily said, excitedly.

"Sorry about that one, Sam. That was Ember (the thermos rattled at the mention of her name) and whenever people chant her name, she gets powerful. I'm just happy that it wasn't such a hard fight," he said. Sam's eyes widened slightly. It wasn't such a hard fight?

"My head hurts," she simply said as she stood up. Before she knew it, he was giving her a hug, gently resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to fly you home or do you want us to walk?" He asked. At the mention of flying, her head went spinning and she became dizzy.

"I prefer walking," she answered.

~~~*~~~

"Here, you're home," Phantom said. And Sam thought she was going crazy because she had heard Danny's voice.

"Thanks, very much," she said as she pulled away from him. Her head was still slightly spinning as he reluctantly let her go. She held on to the gates, waiting for them to open.

"You're welcome, do you want me to walk with you to your front gate?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm not that disoriented," she said, though she immediately regretted it. He walked up to her, her heart beating rather quickly and pulled her into a hug.

"Make sure you get some rest, ok? And eat something. I'm really sorry about her," he said, holding her cheek. Her face felt hot, but the blush didn't show as she looked into his face. It was so close to hers that she was afraid. He leaned forward and she stiffened. He placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled back. He smiled, truly happy while Sam only stared at him. Did he just…? Yes, he did just…

"Bye," she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Sam could detect the certainty in his words. He disappeared and Sam could feel the rush of the wind as he flew off. She let out a sigh and steadied her knees before walking inside.

"What am I getting myself into?" She asked herself.

'Seems your feelings are drifting toward Phantom,' Lily smirked.

"Then why do I feel even guiltier than before?"

'That I cannot answer because I feel no guilt,' Lily said and Sam felt desperately alone without Danny walking beside her. She came upon her front door in what seemed like no time at all. With the appearance of her front door came the appearance of someone she had never expected to see.

"Hi Sam!" An enthusiastic voice greeted Sam. Sam stopped in her walking and stared at the person, sitting on her doorstep.

"Star…I thought you were on a cruise."

**Hehehehe! Muahahahahaaaa! I liked this chappie. A little bit of everything! Anyway, its your reviews that really count! Please review and tell me how much you hate the scheming bastard named Dash Baxter! Until next week! I'm outtie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'm back with this fic after sooo many months. I doubt anyone missed it though, but I finished it and I won't let all my hard work go to waste. So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

Chapter 7: August 18, 2009

Sam couldn't help but frown and cross her hands over her chest as she watched Dash and Star laughing and running around in the water. Val looked at Sam from behind her sunglasses and shook her head. Jealousy was a wicked son of a bitch. Tucker was busy trying to get a wireless signal for his super enhanced, I can work anywhere, do anything, tweaked phone.

"Stop being so obvious and enjoy yourself. We're at the beach! This is truly a one time pleasure in our lives," Val whispered to Sam so that Tucker wouldn't hear. Her method of communicating was definitely exaggerated as Tucker, in his current state and with his attention sucking task at hand, wouldn't hear a honking bus spinning out of control and heading toward him. He would die for technology…and meat. He would die for technology and meat. Sam turned her head to look at Val, her eyebrows furrowed.

"How could you tell?" Sam asked. Val was confused for a moment.

"Was that sarcastic? Or rhetorical? I've been exercising my literary skills, Sam, but I'm not an expert as yet," Val said. Sam's furrowed eyebrows disappeared as she laughed a hearty laugh.

"I was actually serious," she answered.

"Oh, that's a new one," Val said. Sam laughed again. Val always knew what to say.

"I can't help it," Sam said as she sat up on her towel and openly stared at her boyfriend and friend. Star and Dash were in shallow water and they were playing tag. Dash narrowed his eyes playfully at Star and she in turn stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll have you know, I'm a quarterback. The reason…I'm the best," he said to her.

"You're still a guy in shorts who plays football. Being a quarterback doesn't make you Wonderwoman," Star brushed him off. He opened his mouth in mock shock.

"Are you calling me…a girl?" He asked quite dramatically.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Star asked. In a flash, Dash had tackled her and they were rolling in the sand, water washing over them.

"I can see why," Val said, lowering her glasses and joining Sam in openly staring at them.

"He's just an ass," Tucker said. Val and Sam jumped.

"Tucker!" They exclaimed, surprised by his input. Wasn't the techie just fiddling with his phone?

"I'm not that unobservant!" He said. Sam and Val looked at each other then at the phone he held in his hand.

"If you're so observant, then tell me…" Val began.

"…Why is it on fire?" Sam finished. Tucker screamed and jumped up, throwing his phone to the sand in the hopes of saving it. The two girls burst into laughing and started rolling off their towels and into the sand.

"That…that…that was awesome!" Sam said in between laughs.

"Oh my goodness! You're the best Sam!" Val said, trying to get her mouth out of the sand.

"No! You are!" Sam chuckled. Tucker was pouting as he looked at them.

"That was not funny! Now there's sand in my hard drive!" He yelled. They looked up in silence and they burst out into laughter again. Tucker plopped himself on his towel and took up his phone that was now in need of even more work, thanks to the good work (he had to give them their prank props that he had so lamely fallen for thus proving how right females were…how right they always were) of Sam and Val.

"Thank you sooooo much for bringing us to the beach," Val said after she had cooled down on her laughing. Sam rolled back onto her towel and relaxed.

'Forget them. Nothing is happening. I'm just paranoid. I can't let my jealousy get in the way of me having fun,' she thought.

'I bet she's sleeping with him,' Lily chimed in.

'Nah-uh. Today…you don't speak. I can't believe I just said I was jealous' Sam said. And of course she was and who could blame her? When Dash had met Star, they had clicked right away. They spent more time together than her and Lily! Dash was her boyfriend and Star was her friend. Even though she was trying not to think down that road, she couldn't help it. And she did not want to believe that her first ever boyfriend was cheating on her.

'Maybe it's more suspicion than jealousy,' Sam thought as she gazed on at them.

"You mean, thank you for coming along. If you and your insane little boyfriend weren't here, my trip wouldn't be complete…I mean fun," she said, correcting herself as she realized that the trip was indeed incomplete. Danny had refused her indirect offer, sent through Val.

"He's fine, Sam. He's doing what he always does, watching TV at home with his parents or his sister bugging him," Tucker spoke up.

"I just wish he had come with us. It would have been even better," she said in a soft voice.

"You know better than that. It'd be crazy tense here, especially since we're the only ones on this beach," Tucker said. It was the truth. The truth was reality and reality was painful.

"I can't help but feeling guilty!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Tucker sadly.

"It's been almost a month. You expect me to believe you still feel bad about what happened?" Tucker asked.

"Can't you be a little more sensitive you pea-brained nerd?" Val said to him.

"Nice way of proving it," he mumbled.

"You know I do not accept mumbling from you, Tucker Foley and it's about time you shut up and stop stressing my girl over here. Go learn to swim or something. Maybe we'll save you when you're almost done drowning," Val hissed.

"Ok, ok, I'm gone," he said, getting up and moving off with his phone, not wanting Val to eat him alive.

"He's right, you know," Sam said.

"Hell yeah he's right, but he doesn't know how to prove that," Val said.

"How sensitive of you," Sam said sarcastically.

"I know I am," Val said.

"That was sarcasm," Sam pointed out.

"And I refused to accept it. It sounded better as the truth a.k.a. a compliment. Can you blame me for wanting the compliment and not the sarcasm?" Val asked.

"You can't catch me, Valerie Grey! That is a rhetorical question!" Sam said. Val raised her eyebrows dramatically.

"Or was it?" She asked in a low voice. Sam tried to control herself, but she couldn't and so she and Val burst into intense laughter for the second time in the past ten minutes.

Star and Dash glanced over at the laughing friends, eyebrows raised in curiousity. Star tried to pry Dash's hands from around her waist.

"Hey, let go. I wanna hear what they're laughing about. It's time for some girl talk! Yay!" Star said, wanting to clap her hands and do back flip.

"No. I don't think you're going anywhere. We're going to take a little swim. Way out in the deep," he said.

"What if I don't want to?" Star matched his flirty tone.

"You know you want to," he said, grinding into her from the back. She burst into a fit of giggles as she tried to get away from his jabbing hips.

"You're Sam's guy. I can't do that to a friend," the blonde laughed.

"You're a good girl too," he said. She shrugged and smiled at him.

"Damn right I am," she said.

"Sam and I aren't together again. We had a little fight this morning before we left and she said we were over. So, I am now single…and don't bring up shit like, 'I can't have sex with you because you had sex with my best friend'," he said, putting on a badly impersonated girl voice. Star laughed and allowed him to pull her into the water even more. She didn't need much of an excuse to be with him.

"I would never say that. For one, I know that Sam is still a virgin. And so she will be for the rest of her life…or until she gets married. She's one smart chick," Star said, feeling the water come up to her chest. Dash's hands were wandering and she closed her eyes and shivered as his hands found entry to her bikini bottom.

"Stop talking about her. She's in the past now," he said, pushing his hands under her bikini top. She pushed his hands away and before turning to face him, glanced at the shore. The two figures were barely recognizable now. She turned to face Dash and with the help of his powerful arms, she was straddling him in the water.

"That bitch thinks we're not watching. And that piece of shit bastard!" Val growled as she watched Star bounce against Dash without any discretion. Sam slammed her jaw shut and gritted her clenched her teeth with rage.

"I can't believe this. And right in front of me," Sam said with dangerous patience.

"Just calm, Sam. When that Starry-brained bitch gets her butt on shore, we can kick Dash's ass," Val said, ready to beat the hell out of the quarterback.

"You know what. I'm leaving. And so are you and Tucker," Sam said and stood up.

"We're leaving? Why?" Tucker asked as he walked back over to them.

"I told you that you were unobservant!" Val said, standing up and gathering her things.

"Just take a look at my exes," Sam said, grabbing up her things. She was thoroughly pissed and she was trying not to explode.

"Exes? Huh?" Tucker asked.

'If he doesn't catch on quick, I am going to leave him here with them!' Sam thought.

"Ex-boyfriend and ex-friend, having intense sex in the water, in front of now ex-girlfriend," Val said, trailing behind Sam. Tucker glanced in the water and his eyes widened. He grabbed up his stuff and ran after his two girls. He was not about ready to be left behind.

"I'm driving," Val said.

"No. I can manage it. I'm driving us home," Sam said.

"The only home you're gonna drive us is the cemetery. I'm not ready for that so give me your keys," Val said firmly. Sam gave Val the keys and jumped into the back seat, looking for a chance to escape. Val climbed into the driver's seat and Tucker in the back.

"Sam," he said soothingly. He could see how mad she was and he wanted her to calm down. She looked at him.

"Can't you leave me alone and go sit in the front?" She asked. Tucker slid over next to her and pulled her into his arms as Val drove off.

"I'm not going to let you stay all by yourself in the back seat of your car. If it's anytime to shout, scream and cry, it's now. Around your true friends," he said softly and he held her tightly.

"I'm not going to cry over him. Why would I cry? Val told me he was no good and I knew he was no good, but I made up all these excuses to satisfy myself and to make myself think how smart I could be and how unjudgmental I could be. I just managed to prove how stupid I really am. And right now, I'd really like to be left alone," she said, pulling away from Tucker. She turned her head to look outside and Tucker maneuvered his way to the passenger's seat beside Val.

"Sometimes I wonder what I should do with her," Val said in a low voice.

'I know stuff like this happens, but…why in front of me? I never thought…never ever thought that I would see my boyfriend having sex with one of my closest friends…in front of me!' Sam thought wildly.

'You never ever thought you'd have a boyfriend in the first place, Samantha. It's all your fault!' Lily blamed.

'What? How can you blame me for Dash and Star?' Sam was bewildered.

'You pushed him away!'

'Typical answer! Wrong answer by the way! I was being respectable when I told him I wasn't going to do it in his car or on his kitchen counter or in front of his friends! I never allowed him to touch any part of my body that he shouldn't! By being modest and respectable, I pushed him away?' Sam shouted at her alter ego.

'Um…duh! Come one, Sam! You know everyone does it! It's no secret, ok! It's not like you're the only girl who's giving it away to a guy who is just her boyfriend! There are things called birth control pills! Stop fearing pregnancy! It is nothing to be feared!' Lily screamed back at Sam.

'Shut up! Shut up! I will not change who I am because of some guy! I know better than that! You are so shallow,' Sam said.

'Point of interest…I am you,' Lily reminded harshly. Sam pushed against her and slowly Lily faded into the background, that look still on her mental face and the ring of her words ringing in Sam's head.

"I am Lily, Lily is Sam," Sam muttered to herself. Could she really accept that they were not two different people but in fact one person? Was it true that Lily's thoughts were actually her thoughts. She wanted to laugh at herself. Duh, if Lily was her other side then her thoughts would be Sam's thoughts…if Sam wasn't the person she already was. She felt lightheaded, a different kind of light-headedness from the kind she felt when she had had those three damn Smirnoffs.

'It's official. I'm a mad person,' she thought. She listened for Lily's voice but inside her head was…empty. Strange. She tensed a little as she tried to locate Lily. She was gone. Sam wanted to freak out. She had lost everything it seemed. Even the annoying voice that had been in her head for the past many years of her life. It was strange to not have someone force their opinion on you and have you have to think twice before doing or saying something, but it was…good.

For the rest of the ride home, she admired the new space in her mind. She tested out her decision making skills. Wonderful. Still no one to interrupt her and tell her she was making a mistake. She wanted to jump up and down announcing the end of Lily, yet she wanted to shout at Dash and Star so loudly when they managed to get back. She distracted herself by looking out the window. She felt like she wanted to blow up. To just explode right there in the back seat of her BMW. A part of her even felt that Lily's last few sentences were true/ It was because of her why Dash had cheated.

She was so caught up with thinking, without interruptions I must add, that she did not see when Val drove through her gates and up her driveway. Val stopped and looked at Tucker. He shrugged as he glanced quickly behind him at Sam. Val sighed and twisted in the seat to face her friend.

"Hey Sam!" She yelled. Sam blinked at the sound of her name and turned to face Val.

"Sheesh, Val! I'm not deaf," Sam complained. Val let out a quiet sigh of relief. She had thought that Sam would have still been in her state of depression.

"You're home. I'm just going to park this and then head on home," Val said.

"You can take it home for tonight you know. I won't miss it," Sam said, getting out.

"You may not miss it but my dad will definitely see it and then he's gonna go crazy! You know what I mean," Val said with a laugh as she thought of driving a BMW home…where she and her dad lived.

"I know what you mean," Tucker answered her question as he too got out. Sam pushed her keys into the front door and pushed the door open. She turned to face her friends.

"Thanks for coming with me. And thank you Val for taking my mind off of Dash. Thanks too Tuck for trying to comfort me back there. Sorry for being an idiot," she apologized with a smile.

"No problem. I've been treated worse," he said, fixing his eyes accusingly at Val.

"And you had it coming everytime!" Val said, "…I do have one question for you though, Sam," Val said, waiting for permission to ask the question.

"And the question is…" Sam asked, gesturing for Val to get on with it.

"Do you really blame yourself for that asshole cheating on you?" Val asked. Sam shook her head, clearly without hesitation. She had thought it through and had come to the conclusion that she had just simply liked Dash because of his good looks and his wonderful body, a typical mistake for a girl. Oh how she hated being a typical girl.

"Hell no. I wasn't the problem," Sam followed up, her head shaking with an answer. It wasn't her fault the bastard thought with his instrument. It also wasn't her fault that he lacked intelligence, wisdom and over smartness. He was a dumb quarterback who couldn't use words bigger than football.

'Now, you're bashing him. Typical girl,' Sam thought to herself, yet she couldn't help but agree that what she decided he was, was actually how he was.

"Do you want me to stay for when either him or Star comes back?" Val asked. She was ready to take revenge. Her fists were begging for someone or something to punch meaningfully and she hadn't fought a ghosts in days! Dash was gonna get it! And if at Sam's house, then that was even better. He could corner him in an alley or abandoned building and beat the shit out of him. She started running scenarios through her head of how she would do it and what he would look like when she was finished with him. It took a great deal of self-control not to die with laughter while erupting in maniacl laughter right there.

"No thanks. I can handle them by myself. They won't be spending any more nights in this house," Sam said, getting the slightest feeling that her house was haunted. How else could one explain all the stuff that had been happening to her for the entire summer? She had lost a friend who she still had a crush on, lost two friends who turned out not to have been her actual friends and she had lost the one guy who had asked her to be his girlfriend. Oh and don't forget her dignity.

She felt like laughing. Haunted was the perfect word. Her house was indeed haunted, just like the whole of her town.

"You sure?" Tucker asked, being a good friend and ever-obedient (eventually) boyfriend of Val. He was upset with Dash also and he wished he had the bravery to stand up to him and make him realize how stupid he was, but that wasn't his job. A quick glance over at Val told him that Dash Baxter would probably never be able to have sex again.

"Yes, I am. I can handle myself," Sam said.

"Ok. I guess we'll leave now," Val said, turning to walk down the long stretch of driveway. Oh, he was definitely gonna get it now!

"I really think you should take my car," Sam tried again. She sure didn't need it. Her plan for the rest of the summer was to just stay inside and not ruin her life or anyone else's. She had a tendency to do so.

"If you want me beheaded then fine, I'll take it. If I crash, dent or scratch it, my dad doesn't care whose it is, he will execute me," Val joked, knowing that her father's anger wasn't something she wanted to come up against.

"Then at least let me walk with you to the gates," Sam continued. Her house was lonely, going inside would be here punishing herself for her bad luck streak. Yes, she was going to go inside, but who is ever ready to cause themselves pain?

"No," Val and Tuck said at the same time.

"Stop being so nice. Go inside and get something to eat," Tucker said.

"Yeah, and go sit in the living room so that when they walk in, you can just switch on the light and start waving a baseball bat at them," Val joked. Sam laughed briefly.

'A baseball bat…hmmm…that's a good idea. A bit overused, but its overused for a good reason: it causes pain!' She was thinking.

"Fine, you two lovebirds can go walk home, hand in hand with mouths joined together," Sam teased, immediately regretting it. At first she had found their every now and then show of affection creepy, but now, she wanted what they had. They smiled and looked at each other. They looked so much in love. Sam wanted that. They kissed, their fingers intertwined and Sam knew she was over-exaggerating when she thought the pain she felt was like a knife being twisted into her heart. She had experienced it for herself, a guy could not make your life better. They were just people, not gods.

"How do you know us so well?" Tucker asked, not taking his eyes from Valerie's face. They had been together for how long, he had never counted, but it seemed like forever to him. He thought he was falling in love, but what did he know, this was his first girlfriend. Anything could happen.

"I think I'm gonna puke. Eww! Go home!" Sam yelled jokingly as she slid inside her house.

"Whatever," Val said as Sam closed her door. With her back against the closed door, Sam could hear their laughter and their flirty teases. Was it impossible for her to have that? Was it impossible to be in love with someone? She blushed as she made her way upstairs. Since when had she started thinking about love?

Sam was unsure of what to do. She had actually given second thought to Val's suggestion and had spent an hour sitting in her living room, watching the door, the baseball bat propped up against her seat. She eventually talked herself out of it. It was kind of a stupid thing to do, she realized and was glad that no one had been around to see her.

The staff was there, of course, but she had never needed more than a few people to attend to her. So, it was as if she was the only one there. It was punishing and she had wished that she had accepted Val's offer of staying with her. Then she decided that it was best for her to be alone. Then she had gone back and forth with her decisions. Finally she decided to get herself something to eat.

As she popped the strudel into the microwave, she heard the doorbell being rung. More like bombarded. Her heart did a leap. She knew who was out there and she didn't know what to do about them. Should she shout and slam the door in their faces then throw their things out the window and order the security to throw them off the property? Or should she forgive them and accept that she was wrong in leaving them at the beach? She took a deep breath and exhaled as she pulled the door open. Instinct took over from there.

"Sam! You left us on the beach! Do you know what we had to go through to get back here?" Star asked as she shivered in her skimpy shorts and damp tube top. Dash's arm was around her, trying to stop her from shaking. Sam feel about ready to start yelling at them and push them around a little, but she drew the reins tightly on her anger.

"Sam," he hissed, "how could you be such a bitch? You drove off without saying a damn word! We had to walk halfway here and hitch hike the other half!" Dash attacked her. Sam narrowed her eyes and leaned on the doorframe.

"I almost got raped! Do you know how traumatizing that is! The least you could do is get out of our way and let us in! I think I'm catching a cold," Star said and she sneezed, right on cue. Dash rubbed her arm even more.

"You two aren't welcome here anymore. You, Star, aren't my friend and you, Dash are not my boyfriend," Sam replied.

"What?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard me. You two are not welcome here. You aren't my friends," Sam paraphrased.

"What? I do not understand! Why am I not allowed in? And why are we not friends anymore?" Star asked. Sam laughed mockingly.

"You're seriously asking me that question? Man, you're even stupider than I had thought. Weren't we at the beach together? Yes. And did you think I wouldn't see you two? It's fine if you wanna hook up, but do you two have to do it in front of me? And…you know what, go home. I'll send your stuff later on this week," she said. She leaned against the doorframe, blocking them off from the inside view. She didn't want to deal with them. She just wanted to forget everything and sit on her bed, castigating herself as she waited for September to come. Then she would go back to school, and then be forced to deal with Paulina and Star.

"Maybe you should have stopped focusing on being a bitch and hearing my side of the story," Star said, shaking Dash off, upset with him. He had told her that he and Sam were over. Liar!

"I don't want to hear any story, Star. Isn't there a rule that you always remind me of? A rule that states that you can't date your friend's boyfriend! Even though I wouldn't have minded, its something you preach and it's so hypocritical of you to not practice it. This all means that no matter what you tell me, you were wrong," Sam said, her voice soft and seemingly normal. Now, she wanted to shout at Star, hurt Dash…badly then have the security throw them off of the property. She held herself in check. She wasn't about to lose it over a guy.

That one caught Star off guard. She had experienced something like that, something exactly like that. One of her close friends had decided to go out with one of her exes. It wasn't pretty. There had been a lot of bitching and throwing of stuff. Star shifted her weight to one leg and chewed on her lip. Sam was right here. She was the wrong one. She shouldn't have done it. She was an terrible friend…but why couldn't Sam just listen to her side of the story?

"I'm sorry, Sam. I should have thought about it more. He told me…he told me that you two weren't together anymore. I'm really sorry. Sorry for calling you a bitch. I was the one who was being bitchy," she apologized.

"Stop over-reacting Sam! So what if we were having a little fun at the beach? You know I still love you!" Dash shouted. No, he had to save this relationship, even if it was until the next week. He couldn't have a girl dumping him! He couldn't! And he hadn't even had sex with her yet!

"Oh shut up, you dick. Did you seriously believe that I take crap like "I love you, Sam" on our first date? I am not going to blame all of this on Star. You are the problem. You are the kind of guy that is a problem for all girls. They admire you and love you in the beginning, but when they really get to see how you are, they despise you. You are worse than a dog and in the next few years when you start pigging out and drinking kegs of beer, you'll be bum. A nasty, old bum who never had a chance of playing pro football because you suck," she said. It felt good to be telling him off and hopefully lowering his self-esteem and maybe talking things into being.

"I won't stand here and take this from a goody two shoes lesbian!" He said.

"Oh. Real mature, Dash. Tell me I'm a lesbian! Act as if you didn't try everything in your power to get me on my friggin' hands and knees with another girl and you in the same bed and I said no! I'm done talking. You have to leave my property. Both of you," Sam said, straightening herself.

"But Sam…I'm sorry! Can I please come in and drink something hot?" Star asked.

"I will ask Stephen to put your things in the car and drive you home. As for you Dash, if you don't leave in the next two minutes, I will not hesitate to let my security guards shoot you in the ass. They have a license to do that to intruders," Sam said. She slammed the door in their faces, ignored Star's pleas of sorry and Dash's hate filled words, and climbed the stairs to her room. She would call Stephen from there.

Dash muttered continuously to himself as he walked furiously home in his sandals, floral print shirt and beach shorts. He swung his arms in anger as he took a corner.

"I can't believe she had them shoot after me. I was the best thing to ever happen to her. And I can bet she's been friggin' that nerd Danny all along and then she has the nerve to dump me and tell me to leave? Whore! Slut! Bitch! She's an idiot! She made the worst mistake of her life back at her house! She's gonna regret this! I swear!" Was what he was muttering.

"Shut up, you big fool! I refuse to watch you continue taking advantage of girls in this town! On top of that, I hate your sorry, ugly butt and now, now I get revenge for everybody and for myself, a little fun," a girl's voice said. Dash looked up from the ground. It was already dark and that could probably explain why he didn't see the fist that knocked him right between the eyes.

"Damn!" He shouted as he took a few steps back and fell on his butt.

"That's right! Start crying!" The voice continued. His hands were over his nose and his eyes were closed in pain as blood leaked from his now broken nose. He felt himself being dragged and he opened his eyes and kicked about. It was too late. The beating had begun and he had no idea who it was.

**The nerve of him! Imagine! No wonder I made him get hurt. So, I'm guessing you're all wondering what comes next? Don't worry, I'll get the chapters out real quick now, so that I can get it off my chest.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I worked hard on this and you acknowledged it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

Chapter 8: August 27, 2009

So, it had been what…a week? Two weeks? Time didn't matter anymore to Sam. Everything had stopped happening, stopped moving ever since the Dash incident. She wasn't looking forward to going back to school the next week either, but it was somewhere safe…in other words, boring. She didn't have to worry about much drama at school. Well, she never used to. Now she was apprehensive about confronting Paulina and Star. That was if she even had to deal with them at all. It was just amazing how quickly her summer had passed and the excitement that had passed with it.

What was strange about it was that it all seemed like a big blur to her. Meeting Val and reuniting with Tuck: a blur, that night with Danny: a blur and her time with Dash: a really big blur. Not to mention her choice of friends. Wait, why was she worried about Paulina and Star? She shook her head to arrange the thoughts in it. She was finished with them; she had washed her hands clean. They were not her friends and she wasn't going to let them make her life a nightmare…well…is there something out there that's worse than a nightmare? They had been her first friends…yet one had betrayed her and the other had pushed her too hard.

"Maybe I should stop worrying about them and start shopping for school supplies," she said out loud. She had gotten used to Lily not answering anymore and basically being all by herself, with the occasional visit from Val and Tuck.

"Stop talking to yourself and go somewhere, Sam! You can't rot in your room!" She chastised herself. She pushed herself up from her loveseat where she had been sulking for the past few hours.

'Maybe I'm right. Maybe I should go somewhere,' she thought. She had the thought, but not the actions. She was just standing there, thinking about driving to the mall…and probably picking up Val on the way there, yet, when she came back to reality she realized that she had not moved an inch. It was obvious that she was still having internal conflicts.

"Move! Stop sulking! Get over Star and Paulina! Get over Dash…and most of all, get over Danny!" She yelled. She knew it was impossible to get over Danny. With every passing day, she missed him more. She yearned for him and she found herself falling for him hard. He was truly amazing. Then all the admiration for him would be forgotten as she sank deeper into her abyss dug deep by her guilt and self-pity. Why was she sooooo good at ruining things? The thought made her want to rip out her hair and scream as a mental patient in an asylum might have been doing at the same time. Yes, that was right, an asylum was going to be her next home.

"Maybe I should come back at another time," Phantom's voice came awkwardly from her ceiling. He was blushing slightly with the knowledge that he had come in at that statement. He tried not to think that she was talking to herself about him. No, he dare not think about that or he might just explode with joy.

Sam felt like running her head into the wall. How could she have been so stupid! He heard that for sure! She controlled the blush on her face as she hurt herself with her internal comments. Phantom had been dropping by everyday to check on her for a while now. He was becoming a big part of her life. She liked him, she knew that, but she liked Danny better. And for some reason, she just couldn't see a future with a dead guy.

'How interesting would that be. Someone will ask me how old my boyfriend I and I'll say, "oh! He's over 100 years old! By the way, he's dead!",' Sam thought as she watched the ghost land softly on her makeshift loveseat by the curtains. Maybe he could gather up enough courage to see her as Danny again. Maybe she…liked him. She sat beside him, trying to dismiss her embarrassment and he threw the thoughts out of the windows in his mind. He couldn't be thinking like that with the subject sitting right next to him. He could feel her skin brush against his. She shivered and he pulled back a little. He thought it was because he was unnervingly cold. Too bad he didn't know it was because of something completely different.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," she admitted, leaning backwards against the glass. She couldn't trust another guy like she had trusted Danny. He hadn't betrayed her trust, which was the good part. But she had shared herself with him and now he was gone. He was becoming kind of like her best friend, and now he was gone, replaced it seemed by the phantom that liked her.

"Hey, careful, the window's not locked," he said, pulling her away from the glass and onto his shoulder. She didn't shiver again this time around, he noticed and was slightly pleased when she cuddled up to him with such subtlety that he had to wonder if she was aware of what she was doing.

'I know that window is locked tight!' She thought loudly as she leaned against his shoulder comfortably trying to get as comfortable and close as possible without him noticing. Just because she couldn't see her future with him didn't mean she couldn't enjoy being a girl. She smirked. He was really good at this game.

'I know that window is locked,' he thought as he felt her cuddle up to him more. He had been making moves like that for quite a while now and she was so unresponsive to his true intentions. He knew that she knew what he was doing. There was no one on Earth…or in the ghost zone that wouldn't get the message he was trying to deliver to her. But she wasn't rejecting him and she wasn't accepting the hidden meanings either. What game was she playing with him?

"Thanks, I wouldn't want to go crashing to my death," she joked, comfy where she was and trying to get her mind off of her troubles and focus all or most of her attention on something else. Phantom didn't make a good something else because he was a piece of the confused tornado that had replaced her brain.

"I wouldn't let you fall even an inch," he said making a bold move, that is, wrapping her up in his arms very loosely. She _had_ to understand this move! The only thing to do now was turn up his flirting.

"Once again, thanks. I should be glad that we're so close," she said, her heart pounding as he hugged her, his hands resting on her stomach. She lifted one hand and placed hers against it. She smiled. This was a nice thing to do. Maybe she could see him in her life after another fifty years. She could learn to love him more, couldn't she? No! No Phantom in her future! She wasn't going to put herself on the line just yet. But what was she waiting for? Was she waiting until she was 96 years old before she realized she should have taken her chances? But, it was better to be 96 and realized that you didn't have any heart ache for the last 40 years of your life!

See what I mean about confusion?

"My hands aren't that much bigger than yours," he said, measuring it immediately. Now she was responding.

"They're soft…and cool," she whispered. She kicked herself mentally. She really needed to stop flirting with him. She should get up and tell him to come back another day, then go and sulk on her bed while reading a very sad, romantic book.

'Make your move now, Danny. Do it now,' he pushed himself mentally. With that thought, he slowly clasped Sam's hand in his. He could feel her lean more into him. But he felt so good. He didn't need to leave now, he didn't need to leave anytime soon.

"I guess fighting ghosts isn't all that bad," he said. He turned his foot intangible and invisible and brought it to lay on the other side of Sam so that she was sitting in between his legs. He pulled her closer to him so that her head could now rest on his chest. She took a sharp intake of breath at his brave move, wondering what her next step would be. Should she push him away? Or kiss him? It was so hard to resist someone like him in a situation like this.

"I guess not. Why do you fight them? I mean, why care about the living? You're dead. You should be terrorizing us also. Why are you so different?" She asked, her hand comfortable in his. This question caught him by surprise and sent him into a thinking frenzy, causing him to grab onto anything that came to mind. That question had been bugging her for a while, every since he had been stopping by so frequently to see if she was still alike and sulking.

"Because I'm human," he said lamely, totally having a Danny moment. He almost flung himself through the glass. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Huh?" She asked, turning her head a little to see him more.

"I mean…I still feel like I'm human," he said, lapsing back into his Phantom ego.

'You idiot! You're gonna mess this up!' He chastised himself.

"Oh, I guess that is possible," she simply stated, gently running her fingertips over his other hand. He gently used his free hand to make small circles on her stomach. She closed her eyes at the soothing effect, a contrast to how she felt on the inside.

'This feels really nice…I shouldn't be enjoying this, it cannot be right or friendly on any level imaginable! But, give him a chance. He's nice, sweet and really hot…and so was Dash…he's not Dash…he could be…but he's not, thank God…" was how Sam's mind was working right there.

"Forget about all of this ghost talk. I want to take you out of this room, it's so suffocating," he said, somehow sensing her internal conflict and also, longing to make the big reveal to her. He actually felt like he could tell her what had been on both of his minds since he had almost run her over. He was jittery about her response but it was driving him crazy to continue playing this catch and release game with her.

"This is hardly ghost talk. And…I'm fine in here. I actually love living in this room," she said, fear suddenly pinching her at the thought of stepping foot outside of her front door. Why was she so afraid? It was just the world. As cruel as it was, it hadn't treated her that badly to not even want to step on the grass on her front lawn. But…there was always a but…she felt great on the inside, she didn't want to leave her sanctum. So safe and so dark...also so lonely. But when you were lonely, no one could hurt you and you couldn't hurt anyone. She preferred that to complete happiness.

"You have to live your life, Sam. You can't let past experiences or fear of the future make you stay inside and peep through your windows like a child who has been grounded. You have the opportunity, as a matter of fact, you have the greatest opportunity of all…you get to fly with me," he said. His breath seemed to have a life of its own. It brushed softly against her cheek and curled away to softly brush her hair. It was strange and make a shiver run through her spine.

"I guess you would know," she said, thinking he was speaking from experience. The best advice about life and how to live it would be the advice from a ghost. Someone who had had their chance at life and had maybe messed it up. On the inside, Phantom was feeling extremely selfish but he couldn't help his feelings for her or just wanting her to be with him. It wasn't a feeling he could control.

She moved away from him so that he could make his way to his feet. Sam watched his spandexed body move and almost started drooling. Where did he want her to go…well…them. Where did he want them to go? Hopefully somewhere where she could relax and probably, just probably lose her thoughts. And maybe somewhere that wasn't from some movie. Somewhere a little private. Somewhere where she would find herself locked in Phantom's arms, his lips gently massaging hers. She pulled herself harshly from her day dream, blushing excessively. Just because she was desperate for some male company in her life didn't mean she had to make up porn movies in her head starring Phantom…or Danny!

'I wish I could lose my memories again,' she thought as Phantom smiled dazzlingly at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel her knees shake slightly with both fear and amazement. Amazement at how desirable she found him even after too much time together. Fear of leaving her room and going somewhere unknown with him. Did she really want this? What did she even want? Why was everything so confusing all of a sudden? Why couldn't she figure out anything? She suppressed the overwhelming desire to burst into tears and tried to think about something that was not so confusing.

Maybe she should finally tell him about her earliest memory…or maybe not. Ghosts couldn't age, right? Maybe it had been something she had come up with over the years or something like that. Maybe it wasn't a real memory. Maybe she had created it with her wild imagination when she was a child. Or maybe not…she _really_ needed to clear her head. It was a few seconds away from blowing up. It seemed there were no thoughts in her head that were clear and thoroughly explained. She blinked back the tears of confusion and tried to focus on where he was going to take her.

"Where are you going to take me?" Sam asked, excitement slowly building up on the inside at the thought of flying with him. Maybe flying somewhere far. That would be nice. And it would be private. Especially if it was far from Amity. Just him and her…ok, maybe that wasn't the best thing to wish for. What she really wished for was to see Danny again. And to talk to him too. Hug him. Maybe even kiss him and let him hug her.

'Stop with the porn already!' Sam chastised herself.

'You're just depressed. You don't really want all of what you're thinking about,' Sam continued to think as Phantom stood tall beside her. He offered her his hand. A million different choices ran through Sam's head. The top four were: deny him and tell him to leave, accept and fly into the wind lovers at last, make up some silly excuse to not go or kill herself.

She took his hand, deciding that no harm could come from traveling with the guy who protected the whole city from ghosts. He smiled slightly and intertwined his fingers with hers. Everything seemed all too romantic for friends. But that was the problem! They sure weren't friends! But they weren't a couple! Her relationship with Phantom was just as strange as the one she had had with Danny. Okay, the part with him being dead made it just a little bit stranger.

'You know…I have never even once called him…or even visited his house! You can't expect a guy to do everything! You have to play your part too! I just want us to be friends,' she thought as Phantom drew her to his chest slowly, his hands moving from hers to hold her gently but firmly to his body.

"Time for take-off. Please keep all hands and feet wrapped around the ghost at all times," he said, smiling slightly. She couldn't help but smile with him. What he had said actually made sense. She could feel her feet lifting off the ground. She felt weightless. She gasped and Phantom chuckled.

"It's ok. I got you," he whispered as they rose even more. She clutched him, excitedly, her fingernails catching the spandex all the while thinking that under this spandex was a perfect body.

"I've always wondered…where do you keep everything in this suit?" She asked as they passed through the ceiling. A strange sensation flowed through her body and she knew that they were now invisible. She also knew that he could definitely feel her booming heart beating against his chest. She hoped he would just think she was nervous about flying and not just blown away with him.

"That's my secret. It's for me to know and you to probably find out," he said. Sam couldn't help but blush. He was becoming so suggestive with his words.

"And how do you think I'll find out," she asked back as he started slowly over Amity. He chuckled and she could feel all his muscles moving in perfect sync.

"When we get to that bridge, I'll make sure you cross it…in my arms," he said. She gasped and her heartbeat went a million mph. She could feel his chuckle as he sped up. The wind whipped her hair in all directions and she couldn't keep her eyes open. What did he really mean? Was he joking or was he actually referring to a possible…a possible relationship? Sam couldn't help but be terrified. Hearing that miles above the ground makes it extra terrifying. She swallowed her terror and tried to move with the flow because a part of her wanted what he was suggesting, een though another part of her was all against it. She had to start somewhere.

"Next time, remind me to wear sunglasses!" She shouted over the sound of the rushing wind.

'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all," she said in her head. She repeated it a few times, trying to evaluate it.

"Or maybe I should go slower!" He shouted back and immediately Sam could feel them slow down. She relaxed into him, burying her head in his chest. Maybe she could take one more chance…with him.

"This is really nice," she said.

"Wait until you see where I'm taking you," he said.

"This is so…" Sam started off, ending her sentence with laughter. It was something out of the movies…a lot of movies.

"I know! So movie like," he replaced her laughter with his words.

"Yeah! You took the words straight out of my head," she said.

"Well, of course I'm taking you somewhere beautiful, quiet especially around this time of year, with wonderful calm clear water and I'm bringing you there for one reason…or two. Maybe three, if you're up for it," he said. Sam blinked repeatedly as many different (and not so pleasant) thoughts came to her mind. She stiffened in his arms. What three reasons? What was he planning?

"And those reasons would be?" She asked, staring at his beautiful face, glad that he wasn't looking at her but at the road, if that was what you called it when flying.

"Because I want us to be truly alone," he said.

"That's only one reason and why? We were alone at my house," she said, immediately becoming paranoid and wanting him to put her down. She squirmed. It only made him hold her tighter.

"Stop worrying. I'm not like that. I didn't like the environment…it doesn't suit what I want to say," he said. Sam looked down and all she could see was green. She squirmed even more, totally uncomfortable.

"Take me back," she said, gripping his arms. She had made a mistake by coming with him.

"Calm down. I'm going to land here," he said, holding her so that she wouldn't plummet to her death.

"I'm uncomfortable with this,' she said, her mind working frantically to figure a way out of every possible situation that she could think of.

"Shh. We're here," he said and Sam could feel herself being lowered with her hair hitting her in the face.. Soon, her feet hit ground. She broke away from him immediately and took a few steps back. She scanned the area. She was stunned. Of course, it was a beautiful place, probably in another state or even another country, she couldn't really tell. Maybe they were on another planet. She never knew somewhere like this existed.

In front of her lay a beautiful lake with clear waters that had a little green-blue shading going on for them. It was a quiet place with only the music of the wind to keep them company. Tall trees surrounded them a few feet back from the water and grass spread itself under her feet.

'This is so from the movies,' she thought as the wind ruffled her clothes.

"This is…umm…nice," she said, turning to look at him. She jumped when she realized how close he was standing to her. His eyes moved all around her face. He was examining her face, memorizing it was what she was guessing. It wasn't all bad to have Phantom's face so close to hers but it was uncomfortable and weird.

'You're safe. He's the guy that saves Amity from bad ghosts! He's a good guy!' She tried to convince herself. Yet somehow she was thinking on a different wavelength. No one knew they had been together when they were, and no one would care if she went missing. Not even her parents.

"You are nice," he said, his cool breath once again caressing her face. Her heart jumped and skipped a beat. He took her hands in his and started swaying gently.

'Stop being paranoid!' She screamed at herself.

"Umm…thanks. What was it you wanted to say?" She asked.

'OMG. Calm! Calm! Calm! Everything will be ok. He won't hurt you. He's the good guy…right?' She asked herself.

"That…I wanted to tell you that…" he began, talking a long pause before telling her what he wanted to say to her. She got the idea that the pause was more of a way to torture her than him being nervous about telling her. She almost knew what he had to say, and in a way she didn't want him to say it. Yet, somehow she wanted him to.

"Say what? Take me out of this torture of not knowing," she said. His hands escaped hers and snaked around her waist, pulling her slowly against him. She held her breath for the big reveal.

"That I like you. I really, really like you," he said, resting his forehead against hers. She blinked once, then twice and then another time. He had said it. It was out in the open. He had done what she was confused about. He had declared his feelings for her. This amazing feeling spread through her. It was a feeling that could be described as pride, fear and wonder. Pride that someone liked her and wanted her for himself. Fear that everything would go awful and he would be another Dash. And wonder at how a human and a ghost could co-exist as a couple. She gulped, her words going south with the action.

He pressed his lips to hers and she jumped in his arms. Her heart beat wildly against his chest and her hands found themselves around his waist. Their first kiss was just pure pleasure. Her paranoia faded away as an illusion would. Sam felt as if they were made one with the kiss and she became…uncomfortable. Something was wrong. There was something about him that just wasn't right. She pulled away and searched his eyes, she searched his entire face, yet she could not deduce what was bugging her about him. What was it with him? First he made her paranoid and worried then he made her happy, then he made her confused. This wasn't a very good thing.

"Phantom…" she started.

"I know that you like me too, Sam. It wasn't that hard to see," he said, keeping her close to him. She tried pushing against him to get away, but she knew she wasn't pushing hard enough, because she didn't want it bad enough.

"I…I…I don't think we shouldn't have come here," she said, settling down and looking into his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment: confusion.

"Why? I just told you that I liked you, not that I was going to rape you and roll your body into the water," he said. He had thought that she was just too scared to take the first step, so he had done it. Had he been wrong? Impossible!

"I just don't think we should have. And I don't think that you should have…you know…done what you did," she said, not wanting to admit that he had shared his feelings.

"But what I said was true. I can't see you every day and not tell you how I feel! Sam, I have waited weeks to tell you this, to hold you like this and to kiss you. Are you saying that you don't…like me?" He asked. She twisted her lips as she looked at him. She did indeed like him, but she just couldn't get over the feeling that something was a little off about him. Her silence brought thoughts to his mind and he pulled away from her.

"So, why lead me on?" He asked, softly. She was caught off guard by this question. She had not been leading him on!

"I haven't been leading you on. I had no idea that you were going to tell me this," she defended herself.

"Why hold my hands when I held yours? Why relax in my arms instead of on your couch? Why even invite me into your room?" He asked. He was angry and underneath that anger was disappointment and a feeling of failure. His anger was a cover for them. At that moment it was better to be angry than anything else. Sam opened her mouth to once again defend herself, but them she realized how true he was. She had been leading him on.

"I'm sorry," she said, hanging her head just a little.

"Never mind, let's go," he said. Sam stood in her spot for a while, finally confronting one of her thoughts. Phantom tried to control his anger as he stared at the sky, away from her.

"Phantom," she said softly. She guessed she had come to a decision. She wasn't so sure but it was the surest she had been in a while.

"Yes, Sam," he answered her softly. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and she felt immensely guilty. She had managed to hurt another important person in her life. But she had the opportunity to make it right, right there. She couldn't lose another friend.

"I'm sorry," she said, moving her hand from his shoulder and hugging him from behind, around the waist.

"It's not your fault, its mine. I misread everything," he said, her touch soothing but burning him. He didn't feel like he wanted her, he felt like he needed her to survive. What was going to happen now that she had refused him? She ran her hand down the length of his and ran her fingertips over his stomach. She pulled away from him, holding onto his hand.

"Can we sit?" She asked, looking up at him, those violet eyes tearing him apart. He couldn't resist her, no matter how often she could possibly reject him. He ran beside her without any arguments. The sooner they talked about it, the better they could go to their separate homes and probably never see each other again. Just like she and Danny. He could never make anything work out, no matter if he was stupid Danny Fenton or egotistical Phantom. She pushed him down to lie on the grass, probably to make them more relaxed he thought. So he once again did what she wanted without argument and lay back on the grass, his hands behind his head and his feet slightly bent. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He was ready to talk now.

His eyes jumped open when he felt a pair of lips press themselves into the side of his neck.

"Sam…huh…what's…" he began.

"Shhh. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. You haven't been misreading anything," she said and boldly straddled him. He was shocked as she stretched out her body on his, bringing their bodies together in such a way he had never thought possible. She lay on his chest, her feet between his legs, her hands playing in his hair. He moved his hands from behind his head and used them to secure her body to his. He didn't want her to escape in the middle of this. He was actually enjoying it.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I won't hate you," he said taking advantage of the situation and running his hands up her shirt. She laughed.

"You're telling me I don't need to do this and you have your hand up my shirt, pulling my bra strap," she said. He smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know I wouldn't dare pull it without your permission, it's just…sexy," he said. She smiled as his hands became innocent and found their way out of her shirt.

"Sexy," she repeated, giving him a pair of seductive eyes.

"Hey, careful with those eyes," he said, right before she kissed him. He melted away, just like that and nothing else existed in the world but him, Sam and her lips and that sexy bra strap.

Danny lay on his bed, thinking about what had happened between him and Sam. Or more correctly, Phantom and Sam that afternoon. He couldn't help but feel her kissing him over and over and over for hours. Well, maybe not hours, but he could still feel her lips on his lips and it made him want the real thing. But he couldn't just go over to her house and demand a kiss. Too obsessive.

He rolled onto his side and sighed. He remembered what had happened between them a few weeks before. How he had taken advantage of her and had kissed her with so much desire for much more that it was like holding a raging tiger back with your bare hands. A guilty desire he had controlled and never wanted to feel again. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control it again. That was another reason he had hidden from Sam as Danny. He didn't think he could control his human half as well as his Phantom half. Strange, right.

But would what happened between them happen between Phantom and her? Would they end up hiding from each other the next time they saw each other? Would they slowly drift apart? When would he tell her about his other side? And how would she take that? He was afraid. He didn't want to lose her again.

"I need to sleep. She's going to be back in school in a few days and then I have see her again…but not now, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow," he said to himself. Yup, he'd work things out with Sam Manson soon enough.

Sam was sitting on her loveseat, sulking…again. The only solution to her problems at that moment was school. It was far away and she didn't need to come home if she didn't want to. That would be perfect. He wouldn't have to see her parents anymore, or Phantom, or Danny or…Val or…Tucker. So she couldn't have it both ways, that sucked. She sighed and pushed herself up. She wasn't quite sure why she was sulking because a part of her was so relieved that she had accepted Phantom as more than a friend, but a part of her still knew something was wrong with him…but what was it?

She looked at her watch. It was past 12. Time to go to sleep. Maybe tonight she would finally find out about the mystery man. And maybe when she woke up she could tell Phantom about her dreams after all, they could no longer keep secrets from each other. They hadn't discussed the terms of their relationship, they didn't need to. She could look into his eyes and know he wanted to tell her something but just couldn't. He would tell her one day.

She changed into her black pjs and slipped in between the covers. She closed her eyes and sleep came instantly. She was too tired for even more confusing thoughts.

"_Don't go in there! You don't know what it is!" Young Sam yelled to her first and only friend. He looked at her and smiled._

"_Don't worry Pinkie! I'll be okay. My mom and dad tested this thing, it doesn't work. I'm just going to go for my space ship," the black haired, blue-eyed boy said._

"_Didn't I tell you never to call me that again!" Sam demanded._

"_Yeah, you told me, but I don't want to listen," he said, grinning hugely._

"_Wait…if you're going to go in there, put on these. It's something your parents had on when they went in there," Sam said handing a jumpsuit to her friend. He came over to her and accepted it. He slipped it on and they both began to giggle._

"_I don't think I wanna go in there anymore, we'll have more fun playing in these," the young boy said as he played with the excess fabric of the jumpsuit. Sam giggled and he begun to pretend he was Frankenstein. Sam ran from him and he ran after her. She ran in front on the huge hole in the wall and waited for him to attack. He charged playfully head on and Sam moved out of the way thus tripping the young boy. He rolled into the hole and Sam's expression changed to one of concern._

"_You okay?" She asked from the door of the hole. The boy smiled._

"_Yep, I'm okey doke…" he began as he got up. His hand touched a button, there was an explosion and then there was darkness._

_There was screaming. A kid was screaming. Sam opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. Where was she? And why did her head hurt so much? She sat up and looked around, trying not to freak out._

"_Pinkie! Pinkie! What happened?" A child's voice called. Sam looked in the direction of the voice and saw a child, or at least what was supposed to be a child. This child had silver hair and green eyes, and they glowed. He was in a silver and black jumpsuit and he looked just as surprised as Sam._

"_Who are you?" Sam asked as she stood up._

"_Pinkie, it's me!" The little boy said._

"_I don't know you! Where am I? I want to go home!" And she began to cry. The little boy began to cry also as he caught sight of himself in a mirror. He advanced toward Sam._

"_Stay away!" Sam yelled. She turned and ran for the door._

"_Pinkie! Sam!" The little boy cried out after her, but she was gone._

"_Its Danny," he said sadly._

_Sam ran all the way home, crying. She didn't know what was going on. How did she end up in such a strange place with such a strange kid? A thought hit her and she stopped running. She had no idea where she lived. She didn't even know her name. She began crying louder, having no idea what to do and being all by herself._

"_Sammie-kins, what are you doing out here? Come inside. Your mom was worried about you," a man bent down to her level. A flash of memories hit her and she knew this was her father. She took his hand and they walked home together._

_Sam sat on her window seat and looked down at the street, at all the cars passing by and the people walking. A family station wagon stopped momentarily in front of her house and in it on the back seat, sat a little boy with raven hair and eyes so clear that Sam could tell they were blue from where she sat. He waved to her. It wasn't a happy wave, the one that meant new friends, it was a sad wave and Sam had no idea why he was waving to her. She watched him, never waving back. She watched him until the station wagon disappeared. In two minutes she had forgotten that little boy and was interested in other people._

Sam sat up in her bed with a start, breathing hard and sweating, despite the calm dream she had had. In a few seconds, it all hit her. She remembered everything. She had lost her memory at a tender age and she had forgotten her first friend.

Sam closed her eyes and let everything sink in. Danny Fenton had been her first friend and he had been the victim of that accident that had happened many years ago. Her eyes flew open as she made a discovery so huge, that everyone would kill for it. Daniel Fenton was Phantom!

**I've finally gotten basically to the end of this thing. I would read chapter 9 and 10 and see if they are in need of any re-writing, but I'm not too sure if I'll be able to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've gotten very lazy with this story so…I don't care how the remaining two chapters turn out. All I know is that I am not writing anymore 15 paged chappies. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: August 28, 2009

Sam sat broodingly on her bed, her dark, raven hair sliding messily onto her face. Her dark room was deathly still around her, a great contrast to how quickly her mind moved from one thought to the other. She flung off her sheet and stepped onto her dark carpet. She padded softly over to her curtained window and pushed the thick drapes back just a little. She could see the sunlight peeking on Amity, as if it was looking to see if the 'ghost' was clear. She smiled a little to herself. This was perfect, but why wasn't she completely happy? She now knew what had felt so out of place with Phantom and now she and Danny could work things out. It had all fallen into place. Yet…she wasn't happy.

She let the drapes slide back to hide the sunshine from her room and from her. She just felt like crawling into bed and puling the covers over her and staying like that until it was time to go back to school. It was ironic how school was becoming her refuge. She cringed as she remembered Paulina and Star. One had caused the split between her and Danny and the other had stolen her boyfriend. Still, neither of them had started out with those intentions. It had all just happened.

She shuffled onto her bed and lay flat on her back, her eyes searching the ceiling for an answer. Her kiss with Phantom came back to her and she felt as if she had just swallowed fire. She squirmed uncomfortably on her bed as guilt flourished with the fire, as if someone was fanning the flames.

"It's all perfect, Sam. Why are you still here?" She asked herself.

"Maybe it's because you're afraid, a little overwhelmed and…too much in love with Danny," she whispered the last part to herself. On the inside, she felt this immense, indescribable joy at knowing that he was the little boy she had loved but forgotten about, but she also felt guilt, for causing that accident. Her dreams making sense only made her feel more inclined towards thinking about Danny, she yearned to talk to him again and she felt as if someone had taken a knife and sliced off a piece of her. It was just too much to absorb, so she decided to sulk for the rest of the summer.

Her stomach grumbled and she realized that she was all alone in the house and hadn't been shopping in a while.

'This means you have to go take a bath,' she told herself. She rolled her eyes and got off her bed.

'Fine,' she told herself as she locked the bathroom door behind her. She threw her clothes to the floor and turned on the hot water - full blast.

As the hot water scalded her skin, her thoughts went back to the night she was drunk. It had felt so good to kiss him that first time. She could hardly control herself then. She shivered through the heat. It was a scary thought. She turned off the pipe and wrapped her towel around herself and made her way into her room.

'Maybe you should…go over there,' she told herself as she slipped into some clothes. Without much thought, she pushed her tiny feet into a pair of sneakers and brushed her now long hair so that it fell beautifully around her face. And she knew she was physically ready to go over to his house. But what about mentally? She groaned and slumped as she looked at herself in the mirror, trying to keep her thoughts on the inside. She didn't want to go rambling off only to have Phantom catch her again. It wouldn't be so bad if she had everything figured out, but she didn't. She so badly wanted to jump up and run all the way to his house, knock on his door and collapse into his arms when he opened it.

"I'm so confused!" She yelled and fell face first onto her bed. She was so close to tears now. It was absolutely frustrating to know what to do and to also know that it was the right thing to do yet being unable to do anything. Danny in her life would be nothing short of the right move to make, after all, she had spent the entire summer losing her mind to thinking about him. She not only wanted his touch, but she wanted everything he was. Shy and devastatingly handsome. Her thoughts drifted to the last time she had seen him, walking away from her, blaming himself for her mistake. She couldn't help but admire that about him. So innocent too…well, seemingly innocent. His Phantom half had pulled some daring moves on her.

'I know human beings aren't perfect…but why do I have to be so mixed up?' She asked herself. She rolled onto her side and silence took over her brain and she became…calm. Her conflicting thoughts were no longer bouncing off the walls of her mind at high speed and things just seemed to click immediately into place.

Perfect resounded in her mind. It would be perfect. He was perfect. All of his imperfections made him perfect. Perfect for her. And hopefully, all of her imperfections would be perfect for him. She flung herself from the bed and marched out her door, leaping down the stairs. There was no turning back. If she hesitated again, she would never do the right thing.

With great determination she marched down the driveway and eventually through her gates. The light, cool breeze touched her face and she smiled. There were no more thoughts. Her mind was blank. This was good. She hadn't experienced such peace for a long time. She gazed up at the sky and cringed. Uh-oh, this was not good. A drop of water fell right on her cheek. In all her rush, she hadn't noticed how dark and cloudy the sky was…and she had also forgotten that she owned a car. She stopped walking and thought about it for a while. Turn back for an umbrella or the car or run like crazy to his house before the downpour started.

"Run," she said softly to herself. She burst into a run just the same time the clouds burst open and let loose all its rain. It came down all at the same time. Unbelievable was what it was. Sam dashed through the rain as quickly as she could, feeling the rain soak through her clothes and down to her skin. Her hair, which she had brushed beautifully earlier on, was stuck on her face. But she didn't stop and she didn't regret not turning back. If she did turn back, she knew she would stay there, she would never get to Danny. And she wanted to get to Danny. She needed to get to him.

She took the corner sharply and slid in the water. She fell to the concrete pavement, landing on her elbow.

"Oh my goodness!" She yelled as she lay sprawled on the pavement, massaging her elbow which hurt immensely. She tried scrambling to her feet, which took a while with all the sliding she was doing, but she eventually got up and realized that she was right at his doorstep. She stood there for a minute, surprised that she had made it so quickly.

She chose not to skip up the steps, with the fear of slipping and falling again. She bit her bottom lip and knocked on his door. Then she pressed the doorbell. Then she waited. She could hear his feet on the stairs and she could see the door knob turn. She stood straight, bracing herself for whatever was to come.

"I was upstairs! Man you're lazy!" He yelled. He turned to see who it was and he lost all skills of speech. His heart almost fell out of his chest at the sight of a drenched Sam on his doorstep.

"Hi Danny. I need to talk to you," she said. He blinked for a few seconds, unsure of what to do or say.

"I was cooking! I know you can't…cook," Jazz said, stepping out of the kitchen, apron tied around her waist.

"Oh my…get her inside, Danny! Look at how she's shivering!" Jazz said, scurrying over to Sam. She grabbed Sam and pulled her in, slamming the door behind her.

"Sam," Danny whispered to himself as he turned to see what Jazz was doing.

"Oh my gosh, how long have you been in the rain. You might catch pneumonia. I'll go get you some towels," Jazz said.

"No, Jazz. I'll…I'll get them," Danny said. Jazz looked up at her brother. Why was he so stunned?

"Ok, but hurry," Jazz said. Danny tore his eyes from them and ran up the stairs, two steps at a time.

"What your name? Should I call your parents?" Jazz asked, hoping that the strange girl did indeed have parents and wasn't living on the streets. Well, she didn't dress like she lived on the street. And she was skinny, but not that skinny.

"My name is Sam. Danny and I are friends," Sam answered, shivering a little. It was definitely a bad idea to run in the rain, but, it was worth it.

Jazz leaned back when she got her name. Sam…she had heard about her, often. This was the girl Danny liked.

"I'm Jazz, Danny's sister," she said. At the same time, Danny came running down the stairs.

"Stop Danny! Just bring Sam upstairs and get her something warm to put on," Jazz said. She urged Sam toward the stairs and watched her slowly climb it. She crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping they could work it out, but wondering at the same time what had made her brave the rain to see Danny.

Danny silently led her to the bathroom and gave her a towel.

"I'll go get something for you to put on, you can dry off in the bathroom" he said, looking at the ground. Sam nodded.

"Ok," she said. He turned away and entered a room. Sam opened the bathroom door and wasted no time in stripping and wiping off the excess water. She wrung the water out of her hair and flashed it, trying to get it as dry as possible. A knock came at the door. It opened just a bit and a hand with clothes in it pushed itself inside.

"Here, I got you some clothes," he said. Sam smiled to herself and grabbed his hand, then pulled him inside.

"What the…" He yelled as he collided with Sam.

"Shhh," she said, pushing him against the door. His eyes were moving frantically about, trying not to look at her. She stepped closer to him, steadying the both of them. He had his eyes shut tight. She smiled even more. How chivalrous of him. She pressed her face to his and whispered into his ear.

"I'm not naked, you can look," she said. He opened his eyes slowly and quickly looked her up and down to make sure. She wasn't naked, but a towel didn't count as clothes.

"You should get these on," he said, throwing the clothes over her chest.

"We have to talk," she said as she sat him down on the closed toilet seat. She sat down on the edge of tub.

"We have nothing to talk about, Sam, so just put on these clothes…and leave," he said.

"I'm not leaving until we get to talk. Its either that or I leave naked," she said. Danny looked defeated.

"Sam, please, put on these…"

"I like you. And when I say that, I mean that I like you more than a friend," she said, stopping him in the middle of his sentence. His mouth hung open for a few seconds until he gathered some words in his head.

"What about Da…?" He began again.

"I hate him, he wasn't good for me. He was a bitch," she said.

"Don't you have somebody else?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered simply, getting anxious about breaking the news to him.

"Then why are you here?" He asked. She laughed.

"You know why I'm here Danny. I like you…and I like Phantom too. I like the both of you," she said. Danny's heart started beating faster. Was she implying…that she knew?

"You can't cheat on your dead boyfriend! He's dead! That makes it easy to kill me," Danny protested. Sam raised herself slightly off of the tub and pressed her lips to Danny's. Awww, sweet bliss.

Danny's heart pounded against his chest. What was happening?

"How can you kill yourself?" She asked against his lips. He sprang up from the seat and stood at the door. He ran his hands through his hair and got this look of dread on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Sam propped up her head with her hand, but drew it back immediately. That was the elbow she had fallen on.

"Ow. You know that you're cute like that, right?" She asked as she favoured her elbow. He came to sit back on the toilet.

"What happened to your elbow?" He asked in concern.

"I was running and I fell…in the rain," she said.

"Let me see it," he said. She stretched out her hand slowly to him. He gently held it, then he gently started to massage it.

"You're not avoiding this, Danny," she said, "I've been thinking about it since I woke up this morning," she said.

"I guess it can't be avoided, Samantha. Now, what is it that you want from me so that you'll keep quiet?" He asked. Sam furrowed her eyebrows and drew her hand from his gentle ones.

"Are you trying to say that you don't trust me with your secret?" She almost yelled.

"Well, I've never told anyone other than Tucker and Jazz," he said, also trying not to shout.

"I've known for the whole of my life! For crying out loud, I was the one who pushed you in there when we were six! This is my fault, I'm sorry," she shouted. This knocked Danny silent and speechless. Sam nodded.

"Yes, Danny. I'm the one who pushed you into the ghost portal and changed your whole life. I'm the one who made you Phantom," she said. Hearing the actual truth from her lips only helped to knock Danny into more silence and mental chaos.

"You're…her?" He asked after a few minutes which seemed to stretch into almost eternity.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Danny," she said.

"No, don't apologize. I like being Phantom…and you've known all this time?" He asked.

"Not really. I lost my memory after the accident. Since summer started, I've been having some weird dreams about this little boy and girl. It was last night that I figured it all out," she said.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, you know everything! Absolutely everything!" He said.

"It's easy to figure out what to do next, didn't you hear what I said? I like you Danny, and I like Phantom. I like you both…a lot…more than I can express in words," she said, "I want us to be together, as more than friends, as boyfriend and girlfriend. This is the most serious I've ever been in my life, Danny. I want us to be a couple," she added. She bit her lip. That had taken everything out of her. It was unbelievable that she had proclaimed her attraction to him, so outright. This had the power to be past embarrassing.

"I…I…I…" Danny began.

"Just say yes and kiss me. You only have things to gain. There is absolutely nothing to lose," she said, moving from her seat on the tub to sit on his lap. He held her firmly there and looked into her eyes. She waited, patiently on the outside, but rather differently on the inside for him to answer.

"What if…what if…what if this turns to something else?" He asked. Why was he thinking so far ahead in time?

"You mean…marriage?" She asked.

"…Yeah, and love with children running all around our house," he said, realizing only after what he had said. It was like he was proposing to her. Sam smiled.

"That's a nice thought," she said.

"Will we last that long?" He asked.

"Let's not think about it for now," she answered.

"Hard not to. I really, really like you, Sam. And…and I can see us," he said. Sam kissed him, deeply and passionately, blowing all his questions away. They tumbled of the toilet seat and into the tub, landing with an 'oof'.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," she said, kissing him again.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to have this conversation with you," he said.

"Neither can you," she answered, "do you think your sister will get suspicious?"

"I really don't care," he said, loving the feel of her in his arms and in his bathtub. She smiled and kissed him again and again.

"I'm sorry for being drunk, but I am not sorry for kissing you that night," she said in between kissing him.

"Me either," he said. Sam brushed his hair out of his face by running her fingers through it easily. Danny delicately held her, not wanting her towel to get loose as his tongue played with hers. They were lost together.

**Ok, this was an ok penultimate chapter, I think and I am so proud of myself for writing it. It took me like 3 months to get to this spot! I've been writing since summer, you know. Anyway, this is where it gets easy. There is only one more chappie left and then, I will only have one more Danny Phantom story to write, if I decide to write it. Please review! Feedback is appreciated no matter which size it comes in.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I have finally gotten to the last chapter! This is gonna be short, more like an epilogue than a chapter really. Anyway, it feels so good to finish writing this story even though I lost faith in it a long time ago.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

Chapter 10: September 7

Sam closed her room door behind her. She was calling it a night. She stripped and pulled on her pajamas, jumping in her bed as soon as she had her top over her head. She looked around the moderately sized bedroom for two. She had as always requested a room to herself, but she had requested too late for the new school year and a one-bedroom dormitory would not be available until January.

Yes, she had run into both Paulina and Star and it was slightly…ok…more than slightly awkward. Sam couldn't tell if they were friends again, and she didn't really care. She had broadened her horizons since she had gotten back to school, and had spoken to a lot more people than usual. Maybe they would all turn out to be better friends than Paulina and Star.

Sam could feel the heaviness of her eyelids and she was slowly giving in to sleep when…SLAM! Sam jumped in her bed and her eyes flew open. She rolled them when she realized it was her new roommate. She was raven haired and scrawny. She could hardly manage the luggage that she was pulling behind her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Nah, you didn't," Sam said, settling back down to sleep.

"My name is Danielle by the way, but you can call me Danni, with an 'I'. I'm new here this year," Danielle said as she finally dropped her things beside her bed across the room.

'Daniel. He he he," Sam couldn't help but think.

"Can we talk tomorrow if you don't mind, I kinda need to sleep," Sam said, anxious to get sleeping.

"Ok," the girl added in her small voice and that was it. There was nothing else from Sam's roommate and Sam was out like a rock in no time.

Sam stirred in her bed as she slowly came about. Her eyes fluttered open to the dark room with the moonlight falling on the carpet between the two beds. She looked at the clock on her night stand. It was exactly three o' clock.

"Hey," a quiet voice said from behind her.

"Hey," Sam whispered back as Phantom's hands encircled her body.

"So, how was your day? Did you settle in ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I've got a roommate so this thing between us is gonna be tricky, especially if she's a light sleeper," Sam said, turning on her other side to look into his beautiful face.

"That's not going to stop us. Do you want to take a walk around the pool, since no beach is close by?" He asked as he brushed his finger along her cheek. She nodded, excited to have him beside her. He took her in his arms and she could feel the both of them rising. A strange feeling passed through her and she knew they were invisible.

"This is really fun," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What is? Floating or sneaking around with your boyfriend at an all girls' school?" He asked.

"Both," she said and gently took his lips with hers. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, we do need some time for that. That's why I'm bringing you down to the pool," he said as he brought the two of them through the window and flying around the school. Sam didn't resist the urge to yell with excitement as the wind ruffled her hair and pulled it behind her. Phantom laughed with her.

Their feet brushed against the concrete as they came to a gentle stop poolside. Phantom let her go but held her hand as they began a slow walk around the pool.

"I miss you already, Sam. So does Val and so does Tuck," Phantom said.

"What about Danny?" She asked with a smile.

"He misses you the most and can't wait for you to come home," Phantom smiled back at her. Sam brought her hand up to touch Phantom's silver hair and pale skin. Her hand brushed against his eyelashes , down his cheek and against his lips. Phantom kissed her fingers, wishing they were her mouth. She licked her lips and pulled her hand away.

"I can't see you two as the same person , you know. You are both so different," she said.

"Tell me about it, Danny is too scared to do all of what I'm doing now, but Phantom…Phantom loves it," he said. Sam laughed.

"I know," she said and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. After they had circled the pool once, Phantom spoke up.

"Sam, I know we're a newly made couple and I do love talking to you, but right now…all I want to do is kiss you. Again and again and again," he said.

"I thought we'd never get to it," Sam said as they stopped. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he held on firmly to her hips as she pressed her lips to his. They kissed slowly and innocently for a long time then Phantom pulled her over to one of the chairs under an umbrella. And there, he laid himself down on it and she climbed on top of him.

"I never get tired of kissing you," Sam said.

"Me either," Phantom said and pulled her head down to his. Their kisses now were no longer innocent, they were passionate and heated. Sam moaned into the kiss as his tongue pushed gently into her mouth.

"Yeah," she heard him mumble as his hand slowly went down her hip and to her thigh.

"Don't be a pervert," Sam said breathlessly as she ran her hands over his stomach.

"Do you want me to…"he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Sam laughed against his soft, sweet lips.

"No," she laughed. He laughed with her too as they just nestled together in the chair. And there they talked, until Sam fell asleep.

The next morning, Sam awoke in her bed with Danielle looking at her strangely.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Did you hear any talking or see anything floating last night?" She asked fearfully. Sam tried not to burst out laughing.

"No," Sam said, shaking her head. Ooh, if only she knew.

"Well, I did…this school is haunted," Danielle said.

"No its not, I've been here for like four years and I've never seen a ghost," Sam said, throwing off her sheet. She wished she could go over to Danny's house, but it was no big deal, she would see him on the weekend. And she would see Phantom that night.

"Something is up. I barely slept last night," she continued.

"Don't worry, Danielle. Nothing is up…by the way, my name is Sam," Sam said, gathering her things for the bathroom.

"Ok…Sam…but call me Danni…please," Danielle said as she relaxed a little. Sam opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her with a sly smile on her face.

**Wow, it's done! Finally! Wow, I could write a sequel from this…I've just realized. But I won't. Look out for my last DP fanfic sometime next week! Maybe even later today. But if the first chapter doesn't turn out so well liked among you masses, then I won't post anything else. I love my story, but it'll feel all in vain if it's not appreciated.**


End file.
